Second Encounter
by Gullnick
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! Dark Angel & NCIS & CSI Las Vegas crossover: First NCIS story. PLEASE R & R. Here comes the wedding!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Second Encounter

Author: Gullnick

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Dark Angel. Just the story is mine.

Summary: After Freak Nation Logan left Max. What will he do? Will they find back together

Pairing:Tony/Max and Kate/Gibbs

AN: Sorry for the bad English. I have a beta-reader working on it, but it can last still some time. I was dying to know your opinion.

I haven't seen Dark Angel for about two years so I don't remember the story exactly. But this is mine fanfic and it goes this way. I also haven't seen all eps of NCIS, since the first season is about mid way down in Germany.

* * *

Second Encounter

"Look what you have done!" Logan said to the woman next to him, Max Guevara. The both of them were looking down at a place where transgenetic beings were having a party. Max, being one of them had built this place for them. A place where they could live without hiding and being just themselves.

Max, a woman in her twenties was born in Manticore, a lab sponsored by the Government to build the perfect soldier. At the age of nine about twenty of this "prototypes" broke out of Manticore. Max was one of them. Since then all of them were followed by Lydecker, the leader of Manticore.

In the journey of her life, she met more of those transgenos and tried to make life better for them. Now she had built this place, "Terminal City".

But Logan wasn't sure if Max was going to live among them. She needed the space for herself. She had her job as bike messenger at Jam Pony and all her friends. Perhaps she could now do what she wanted her whole life long. Find some love and live without fear.

"Thank you for your help, Logan. I owe you one." Max said.

"You are welcome, but it was most of your doing." Logan answered. There they stood; looking down at the folks, holding gloved hands. It would have killed Logan in no time when Max had touched him since she carried a virus which was deadly for him. Only the guys of Manticore had an antiserum, but it was destroyed while burning down Manticore. There was no hope for them.

Logan met Max about two years ago, while she was stealing a statue from his apartment. He tried everything to find her and he did it. They had an agreement. She was going to help Logan with his work and he tried everything to find some of her family. They felt in love but then Max was captured and poisoned with this virus.

"Logan, can we go? I want to be alone."

"Sure, where would you like to go?"

"Your apartment, if it's okay with you?" she said.

"Max, you know you can ever come to me. I like having you around. And I think there we will have the best opportunity to speak." So they went slowly back to his car. Logan wasn't really that fast on my feet since he was shot into the back and forced to take a wheelchair due to a broken spinal cord. They had tried a blood-transfer with Max' blood what had a part-time success but not in the long run. Only because of some kind of machine, the exoskeleton, Logan was able to walk.

The ride back was in complete silence. Back at his penthouse Logan opened a bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass.

"How do you feel, Max? You are some kind of god for them?"

"I don't know. I just tried to make life better for them. But what's with me now? My whole life I tried to find Zack and the others. Now I have found them my life seems so worthless. No goal to reach anymore."

"Are you sure? Now you can have a normal life. No-one is looking for you to take you as guinea pig."

"I am as 'normal' as I can be. I mean I have still this gene cocktail in me. So what should I do as normal woman?"

"As far as I know most of the normal women want to have a family with a guy they love, a job they like and a house with white fence in a nice neighbourhood. Does that sound good for you?" he asked hopeful.

"A guy I love? Sounds good but the only man I care for will die if I touch him. Not the best prerequisite to start a family!"

Max looked a kind of lost. "Max, we will find a way. All you have to know is that I love you. Don't forget that. I love you with all your gene-cocktail."

"Why do I think there is a 'but' coming?" Max asked.

"There is a 'but'. I think you need some time to find out what you will do with your life. I need to find a doctor who can repair my spinal cord and find a serum for the virus. Tomorrow I will leave Seattle. When you are ready for me, you will find me. Until then, Max. I will always love you."

Did you like it? Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

See Part 1 for Disclaimer.

**Part 2**

"DiNozzo, do you know how late it is?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony's superior asked.

"Yes, Boss. It's a bit after ten. Why do you ask? Is your watch broken?" It was just the normal talk between the two of them.

"DiNozzo, go to work!"

So Tony went to his desk, started the computer and put his feet on the desk. He earned some bad looks from the other team-member Special Agent Caitlin 'Kate' Todd.

The three of them did have a strange relationship. They were friends but none of them know much about the others private life. And Tony thought it was better in his case.

"Tony, what's the matter with you. You are out of your character for the last couple of days. You are a pain in the ass all time, but in the last couple of days you are even worse. " Kate asked.

"What do you care?"

"We are all worried about you. We are your friends. Why don't you tell us, perhaps we can help you."

"Nobody can help me. It's just an anniversary that's coming up. I'm lost in memories without work to occupy."

"What was she like?" Kate asked sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"She? I never said it was about a woman!"

"DiNozzo, you don't have to tell me it's about a woman since I know you. You wouldn't be like this without a good reason. So what was she like?"

Tony sighed. "She was a good girl. Her name was Max. We worked together in some ways. She was an orphan. Nine years old when she came to a foster family. Since then she tried to find her family. I kind of helped her getting information about there whereabouts. She helped me with my work, since I wasn't able to do it anymore. Well she found her family and built a place for them to stay. She had just started to live her life. I gave her the space to find the person she will be today. I thought I would do the best for her, but I miss her so terrible, even after this long. I told her she will find me when she is ready for me." He couldn't believe that he had told Kate all this.

"I'm sorry Tony. When did all this happen?"

"Two years and another life ago."

"Two years are no time. I'm sure she will come back to you. Just be patient."

"Kate, you don't know her. Two years are an eternity for her."

Just in this moment Gibbs entered the bullpen. "Okay you two, we got a crime scene."

"Thanks god." He said to no one in particular.

They got to the car and went to the Chesapeake Bay. When they got there they saw two death bodies lying on the beach. A boy and a girl in their late twenties. Ducky, the coroner of their team was looking over them.

"Ducky, what do we have so far?" Gibbs asked.

"Two twen's, looks like they were drown. I will know more after the autopsy. But both of them were having a tattoo on the back of their neck. Looks like a bar code."

Tony looked up at this information. "Are you finished Ducky, so we can start to bag up evidences?" He asked hopeful. Ducky nodded yes and Tony went over to the bodies to have a look.

"DiNozzo, what do you think you are doing? It's Ducky's job to look at the corpse. You are looking for some traces." Gibbs bellowed.

"Please Boss, let me have a look. I know some guys with such a tattoo on the back of their neck."

Gibbs didn't say a word. So Tony went to the male body and looked at him. It was Alec, some kind of friend of him. He looked more closely at the woman. The agent couldn't see her face from where he stood. All he saw was her long dark hair. Praying to god that he wouldn't recognise her as the love of his life he went over. He didn't know her.

"Boy's name was Alec. He's about 27. Last time I saw him was back in Seattle." Tony told Gibbs and Todd.

"Seattle? When do you were in Seattle?" Gibbs asked.

"That's a long story and I'm _not_ going to tell you about this. It happened a lifetime ago. If you will excuse me, I have a call to do."

Tony left the crime scene and took his cell phone out. "Hi Abby, it's Tony. Do you remember the virus I carried you found a serum for?"

"Yes Tony, I remember. What's the matter with it?"

"You said there were a strange DNS, something you had never seen before."

"And I asked you about it but you never told me about it."

"Well now you have the change to see more of them. We are just at a crime scene with two victims. Both of them will have this strange DNS. The male one was some kind of friend of mine."

"Is he the one the virus was for?" Abby asked.

"No Abby, my girl-friend was the host of the virus. But please, don't tell anybody that you have seen something like this before. They don't know about this."

"Okay, I will try my best. But if you knew one of them what will you do? If you find his family, you can solve the case and perhaps you can hinder a further murder."

"I haven't thought about this and I'm not sure what I will do then. Thanks Abby."

He closed his phone and went back to the others who were bagging up evidence. "Boss, why are we on this case? He had some kind of military education, but I don't think Alec was with Navy!"

"Tony, what's the matter with you? We got a case and you never asked before?"

"Boss, why?" He pleaded, trying everything to put this case to someone else.

"Those two were found on Navy ground so it makes them to our case. And now tell me what your problem is. And I **won't** ask a second time."

"It's about Alec. I was hoping I would never see him again. We hadn't had the best relationship."

"DiNozzo, this guy is **dead**, for god's sake! He won't be a problem for you. And your connections can help us to solve the case. The sooner we solve it, the sooner you will get rid of him. And since you know him, I'm sure you know where his family is. Somebody needs to find and tell them."

"He hadn't had any family. He was an orphan. Just some friends he called his siblings. And I don't know where they are now. I haven't heard a word of them since two years."

Kate was coming to him. "Tony, did this guy have a connection to Max? I have never seen you this grumpy."

He looked at her. "I'm not grumpy. And yes he was a friend of her, a close friend. That's one of the reasons I don't like him."

"Tony, you have to separate private life and work. We need your help. You are our only hint so far. Let's go back to the head-quarter and tell us, what you know."

Kate told Gibbs to head back to the office. There they met at Gibbs cubicle.

"Kate said you were going to tell us about this guy." Gibbs asked.

"Boss, you _will not_ like what I'm going to tell you now. Like I said it was a lifetime ago. To be exact it happened in another life. Until two years ago I lived in Seattle. There I worked for a newspaper and tried to help the weak ones. I lived in an expensive penthouse and had a good life. One day there was a theft in my flat trying to steal an artefact. It was a girl. I tried to find her since I just had to see her again. Her name was Max. I helped her to find her family and she helped me with my work. We were a good team. We felt in love but none of us told the other one. We were able to find some members of her family. Then she was captured by the Government. They were going to use her as a birth mother since she had some features they would copy. Alec should be the male donator. I freed her with some friends. The next few months we tried to destroy this government facility. After doing this we had to build a place for her family to stay since the public was afraid of them. The day before I left her we built this place."

They looked at him unbelievable. "Why did they need a place to stay and why was the public afraid of them? Are they murderer?" Gibbs finally asked.

"No, they were no murderer. Do you know Manticore?" When nobody answered he explained. "Manticore was a place where some sick guys tried to build the perfect soldier, Max and Alec being one of them. And there are others, the first experience who don't bend into the public like Max or Alec. They manipulated their DNS; put some cat genes or other stuff into it. It is amazing what they can do. Max knocked out my bodyguard, a man like a castle without a single drop of sweat. And this is not all. But we destroyed Manticore and after that they were followed by the Government. The bar code on the back of their neck is some kind of ID for them."

"Amazing story! And why don't I find a single word of this in your file?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I had the equipment to erase all of this. I create this new personality when I first came to Washington, DC. I was never with Baltimore Police." The young agent grinned one of his famous smiles.

"Well, that explains a lot!" Kate smiled.

And it was true. It was no secret that when he first started to work for Gibbs he hadn't had an idea what to do. He just knew that he couldn't live as Logan Cale any further. So he became Anthony DiNozzo, a charming guy who dated every female being he saw. Tony dated much women but he never felt in love with one of them. But they liked him like he was with all his mistakes and wrong attitudes.

They were about to go back to the bullpen when Ducky called. "Guys, we got some amazing results. At first the DNS. I haven't seen something like this before."

"We already know that, Ducky. What else?" Tony said.

He starred at him unbelievable. "Both of them were drugged with different kind of stuff. Some of them are unknown to us some of them were hormones, sedatives, truth serum and several kinds of drugs. The girl was four months pregnant. The embryo is having a bar code, too."

"That doesn't sound good. I need to make a call." With these words he left the others and went to his desk. There Tony dialled a familiar number.

"Hey?" he heard.

"Normal, as friendly as ever."

"Do I know you?"

"I think so. Is Max still working with you?" Tony asked.

"Max is on holiday leave since two weeks. If you see her, you can tell her she's fired. She got one week, not two."

That was Normal, just like he remembered him. "Okay, I will tell her. Can I speak to Original Cindy, Herbal or Sketchy?"

"Cindy is here, but I don't allow private calls."

"Since when? Normal, I need to find Max. It's a matter of life and death."

Normal was shocked but he got Cindy to the phone. "How can I help you, baby?"

"Original Cindy this is Logan. I need to find Max."

"Logan? I haven't heard of you in a while. Do you know what you have done to Max when you left? You hurt her and now you think I'm gonna tell you where she is so you can hurt her again? No way."

"Cindy, please. I need to find her. It's a matter of life and death. I need to find her soon and I promise I won't hurt her again. You must know, I love her and leaving her was the hardest thing I have ever done. But we had our reasons. So where is she?"

"I don't know. She said something about some friends she needed to find. And in the last few weeks she spoke much about you."

"So you think she is looking for me?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure. Sorry Logan."

He went back to the team. "Sorry guys, but I don't know where she is. I just called on of her friends but she said Max is on holiday leave to look for some friends."

"Okay, then we need to find another way."

Just in this moment a guard was entering. "Special Agent Gibbs, this woman wants to see a Mr. Logan Cale. I told her that nobody called so is working here but she said she saw him entering in the morning."

"Logan?" The woman said, addressing Tony. All eyes were looking at him, waiting for an explanation.

How did you like this one? Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

See part one for Disclaimer.

How is Tony going to explain everything?

**Part 3**

Gibbs began to walk to the guard, but Tony was faster. "Jerry, it's okay. Max, you can come in." he said to the woman next to him. It was unbelievable to see her again.

"Logan, finally I have found you. I was looking for you everywhere. Thank god." Max went down the stairs and stopped a few feet in front of Tony. He couldn't stop looking at her.

"Max, good to see you again. You look great." He went to her and hugged her. He just had to kiss her.

"Logan, please don't. You know what will happen." She said and went backwards.

"Trust me, nothing will happen." Tony said and kissed her finally. And he was right. Nothing happened at least nothing like him dying.

"Max, why don't we go to a conference room where we can speak?" Tony led Max to one of the conference rooms and the rest of the team were following them close.

"Max, I want you to meet my co-workers Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Special Agent Caitlin Todd. We are working on a case of murder on two X5. I told Gibbs and Todd a bit about you and Manticore. I hope it's okay with you."

"Yes, Logan. I'm happy you got the case. Do you know one of them? Some of my friends are missing since several weeks."

"One of them was Alec. I didn't recognize the girl. She was pregnant and both were drugged."

"Alec was missing for longer time, at least two months. How did they die?"

"They drown." Kate said. "I'm sorry about your friends."

"Max, how many are missing?" Tony asked never letting her hand go.

"I don't know for sure but I think at least ten, five of each gender. Can I see the woman?"

Tony took her to Ducky, where Max had a look on the female body. "Her name was Claire. You freed her this night. Since than she had tried to have a normal life like most of us. I hadn't had the time to care for her, Logan."

"Max, don't do this to you. You are not responsible for this. You did the best you could. You gave all of them the freedom. It's their own doing what they are now."

"I know, but if I hadn't been there to destroy Manticore they would still be alive."

"Yeah, alive at Manticore. Do you really want your friends back there?" He smiled, knowing perfect well how much she hated this place.

"You are right, like always. I'm not the reason for their death. But I would love to know the real reason for it."

"Not only you. NCIS is on this case."

"You will find the murderer, won't you? I don't think they attempted suicide. Alec wasn't the guy for drugs."

"I know. Let's go back to the others."

So they went up to the others, who were still digesting the news. Tony didn't believe they would get any leads today. "Boss, can I call it a day? Max needs to find a place to stay."

"Okay, but I will you here tomorrow bright and early. You got that DiNozzo?"

Tony smiled back one of his charming smiles. "Yes Boss. See you." And they left.

"So Max, where are you staying?"

"Nowhere. I just came to the city in the morning. I wasn't even sure I would find you. You hid well."

"I thought if you are going to look for me, you will find me everywhere. Would you like to stay at my place? Nothing like the penthouse but a nice apartment."

Max just nodded. So Tony brought her to his apartment down in Georgetown, the best part of the city. Here he lived in a three-story house on the top two floors. It was a big apartment with too much space for a single person. But he like it, used to remember him on Seattle.

He let Max enter first. "Whow! Nothing like the penthouse? The penthouse was a nutshell comparing to this."

"Glad you like it. So now sit down and tell me about the last two years. How are Original Cindy and Sketchy and all the others? How have you been?"

Max sat silently for a few moments before she started to speak. "Cindy is great. She had helped me a lot after you left and she is very angry with you for leaving me. So pay some caution the next time you see her. Herbal and Sketchy are just the old. We are still working for Normal, being the same pain-in-the-ass like ever. For some time I tried to live in Terminal City, but I felt that I didn't belong there. So I went back to Cindy. I went out with some guys but it wasn't the same as with you. I missed you terrible and I think I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The last two years were the worst I have had. Don't leave me again, Logan."

"Oh Max, I just feel the same, had ever felt it back in Seattle, but you had to be sure about your feelings. And speaking of Normal, I shall tell you, you are fired." He grinned. Normal told his employees about twice a day that they were fired.

"You spoke to him?"

Tony nodded. "Yes, and with Cindy. I had to find you, telling you about Alec. It's so good to see you again. Exactly two years after I left you."

"You know I ever had a perfect timing. Won't you get out of the exoskeleton? I can remember you told me once it is rather uncomfortable. Shall I get the wheelchair?"

"No need to. I haven't used both of them for about one and a half year. A friend of mine was able to repair the damage and she was also able to find an anti-serum for your super-virus. I'm just like the one you met first."

"Not really the same. Your glasses are missing and your hair is different, not so disordered."

The young man grinned. "I had to do this because of the job. You are not allowed to work there if you have any medical problems. So I wear contact lenses. None of them know about the glasses. And they don't know a bit about my time in Seattle or that I had to use a wheelchair for some time. I'm not sure, if they will ever learn about it. Are you hungry?" Tony asked, knowing exactly well that Max couldn't resist one of the famous Cale meals. So he went to the kitchen and started cooking. At dinner they talked, avoiding personal topics the best they could. Then they went to the living room and sat down on the sofa to watch some TV. Max snuggled against Tony…

What will happen next? Stay tuned and please review, so I know if you like it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

See part one for Disclaimer.

Do I get any reviews? I would like to know what you think about my story. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please, tell me.

Will Tony be able to get at work bright and early? Read on and you will know it.

* * *

**Part 4**

The next thing Tony remembered was waking up next to Max. She was still sleeping after spending the night together. It was great to have her finally in his life after all the things they have gone through together. Max was the best thing that could have happened to him. And now with the virus gone and Max in Washington, life could just be great.

Carefully he got up, put some breakfast together and went back to the bedroom. Tony was surprised Max didn't wake up with her super hearing and smelling ability. He sat next to her on the bed and stroked her arm. When she didn't react he kissed her on the forehead.

"Max, time to wake up. I have to go ready for work."

"Logan? How late is it?" Max asked weary.

"Just after six, but I have to leave soon or Gibbs will kill me for coming too late. But we have still time for breakfast. You are hungry?"

Max just took the cup of coffee and sipped on it. They enjoyed each others company after this terrifying night together. Tony never thought something like this would be possible.

"I'm finished. Do you mind if I take a shower?" Max asked.

"No, you know where you can find everything. I will check some mails on the computer in the meantime. Max, do you want to come with me to work or do you want to stay here?"

"I would like to come with you. Perhaps we will find a clue on Alec's case. See you soon, darling." Max went to the bathroom to have her shower while the young agent headed for his laptop. He powered it up and went online. Then he checked some old sources. 'Eyes Only' wasn't completely death just on an extended holiday leave. Even here Tony stayed in contact with his closest contacts. From time to time they were sending him mails with useful hints for some recent problems.

Tony went through all of his accounts, trying to find something helpful. He heard Max turning off the water when he hit a big one.

"Max, will you have a look?" Max came out of the bathroom, only wearing a bath towel.

"Alec had sent me an e-mail to 'Eyes Only' account. He said he was looking for a lead on Lydecker. I thought Lydecker stopped looking for you, after destroying his search results?"

"So did I. Alec have never said a worth about this."

"Well, you know him. He first said something when he was in trouble. And I think he was deep in trouble this time. It got him killed."

"That was Alec. Can you find some news about Lydecker?" Max asked hopeful.

"I'll try." Tony said and went back to the screen. He hacked through the government personal files and found out that Lydecker had been transferred to New York. It also said he was now working with the FBI, training new recruits to be good soldiers. He even got his new address.

"Oh shit." Tony said looking at the clock. It was nearly lunch time.

"Gibbs will kill me. This will be my personal record for coming too late. Hurry up, Max." But it wasn't Max who needed to hurry up. Tony wasn't even dressed for work. So he skipped shower and got dressed in a rush. He nearly forgot to take the printouts with him.

When they finally arrived at the office Tony only heard a voice.

"_DiNozzo, in my office. Pronto_!" No question that was Gibbs, a very pissed off Gibbs. He left Max at his desk and went to Gibbs.

"Boss, I can explain."

"DiNozzo, I told you yesterday to come in bright and early. It's twelve o'clock. That's not early, not even for you." Gibbs shouted.

"I know and we had planned to come in early. Since six o'clock I've been working on the computer to get information on Lydecker. I just got lost in work. Sorry Boss."

"Who's Lydecker?"

"Lydecker was once running Manticore. Max and I we both thought he had stopped looking for them but it looks like he is back again. Alec had sent me a message saying he got a lead on him." Tony explained, hoping to smooth Gibbs mood at least a bit.

"Why hadn't you told us yesterday that you got mail from one of the victims?"

"Because he had sent it to an account I have used back in Seattle. I haven't checked it for some weeks. But I found some things regarding Lydecker. Why don't we get Max and Kate and I'll explain you everything?" Tony asked. So he went out and called for Kate and Max. Back in the office he started to explain what they had gotten.

"Tony, where did you get this from? We don't have the clearance to look at the FBI files." Kate asked.

"I rather would tell you that."

"Spill it, DiNozzo. Was it illegal?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss you know me." Tony smiled.

"Because of that I ask you. So, was it illegal?"

"No, I wouldn't do something like that. So someone else did it. He has some computer skills you wouldn't like, hacking being one of them. But don't be afraid, he was never caught." he smiled. Abby and the Probie McGee would be proud of him. Tony thought this guy could rule both of them out.

"This is going to be a long case. I'm not sure I want to know about your secrets."

"There aren't many left." Max smiled, knowing most of them.

"So what are we going to do about Lydecker? I don't trust him, not after what he had done before." Tony asked.

"Looks like we are going to New York. Perhaps we will find some hints for their deaths. We will start today at four o'clock. Can you get ready till then?" All three of them nodded and left the office, heading home to get ready for their journey.

"You okay?" Tony asked his silent passenger.

"Yes, it's just that I never thought I would see Lydecker again."

"Max, you don't have to come with us. You can stay here. I will take care of him."

"Logan, he was my friend. I owe him that."

"He was my friend, too. It's your choice. Come with us, or stay at my apartment." Tony offered.

"No question. I will come with you. You remember the last time you were on your own? I'm not planning to repeat any of this and besides that I won't leave you alone, now that I have found you again. Never Logan."

"Neither do I. Gibbs got us a Navy flight leaving in two and a half hour. Do you want to do some shopping before? I did see you brought any changes with you."

"I would love to do some shopping with you. Just like a normal couple."

So they went to a few shops where Max bought some outfits she wouldn't show Tony. He was rather curious about her choice, not that it really mattered to him. She looked great in everything.

After shopping they went back to the apartment where they put some things together. The agent had no idea how long this stay was going to last. Finished with that he got his laptop and the usual 'Eyes Only' equipment. Not that Tony was going to tell Gibbs or Todd about his second identity. But you never know when it could be useful.

Did you like it? Please tell me what you think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Mellie thanks for your reviews. Nice to hear you like this story. Thanks to all others who left reviews, too. But I would like to get more feedback from you, so left me a note, will you? – Nicole

* * *

See part 1 for Disclaimer.

Part 5

For the first time in two years Tony arrived first to an appointment with the team. Pity that Gibbs wasn't there to see it, but he was surprised when he arrived about twenty minutes after Tony and Max.

The flight to New York was smoothly. It was no Gulf Stream, but you couldn't have everything. Even going to New York on his own feet wouldn't have been a problem for Tony as long as Max was next to him. He still couldn't believe she was really with him again.

"Tony, do you know that I have never seen you this silent in the company of a woman?" Kate stated.

"Well Kate, we are having a deep running relationship. Max knows things about me, no one else knows about. I trust her with my life, which she had saved at least two times. Max is the only one I love. Sorry Kate, for destroying all your hope. We will never be a couple, now I have Max back." Tony grinned at her. "But Gibbs is free, again."

As answer he was swatted on the head by Gibbs.

"Max, you know him longer than we all. Had he ever been this pain in the ass?" Kate asked.

"No, Logan has changed completely. Back in Seattle, he was a shy guy. He trusted nobody but his trainer Bling and me. Speaking of Bling, I haven't seen him since you left. "

"Bling had left Seattle, too. He is now working in LA. He and Shang are the only one I stayed in contact with."

Gibbs and Kate listened to the conversation between Tony and May very interested. Tony just knew both of them had many questions.

"Tony, why is Max calling you Logan?" Kate finally asked.

"Well Logan is my real name. I was born as Logan Cale, only son of the well-known Cale family. When I left Seattle I was going to start a new life, a new beginning but I couldn't to it with my old name. So I created Anthony DiNozzo. We both are having a similar background, just different names."

"Logan Cale? This name rings a bell to me. I just don't know what it is." Gibbs said.

"Cale Industry perhaps? It's a big company I got from my parents after they died in a car accident. We are in military business."

"No, it's something else. I thing I remember some headlines at the news that he was working with 'Eyes Only'? Do you know this guy?"

"'Eyes Only'? Never heard." Tony lied.

"He was some kind of modern Robin Hood. He hacked into the television broadcast systems sending his own news. He said he was the only free voice in Seattle. He was never caught and no one knows his real identity. I think Logan Cale's name was once or twice mentioned as an 'Eyes Only' informant. Perhaps the only person that had seen him. I can remember they said he was the only connection to get in contact with 'Eyes Only'." Gibbs explained.

"You know pretty much about his guy." Tony stated.

"I was kind of a fan of 'Eyes Only'. I wished I could have met him once. I haven't heard a word from him since two years, I think. Seems like he disappeared. You sure, you don't know him?"

Max tried everything not to laugh, but Kate, the profiler noticed it.

"Max, what is so funny?" she asked.

Max looked at Tony. He just knew what she was laughing about. Him being 'Eyes Only'.

"Max, if I were you I wouldn't to that." Tony warned her.

"Wouldn't do what, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Just one further secret I kept. Nothing important."

"But it seems to be funny. Max, please tell us." Kate begged Max.

"Well, I knew 'Eyes Only' pretty well. I worked with him and tried to build a relationship with him but he was so cowardly to speak about his feelings. I was in love with him and I think he was in love with me. A really sweet guy, sexy looking. A real beau. Sometimes I miss him terribly."

Max smiled at Tony. She had never said something like this before.

"You knew 'Eyes Only'?" Gibbs asked unbelievable. "Do you know if he is still active?"

"He now works on a more private base. Just doing the things he likes. He isn't in Seattle any longer. He left to find some love. And I'm sure he has found it." Max smiled at Tony again.

"I don't think you told us all about 'Eyes Only'. I think you know perfectly well, where he is and who he is. He is a close friend of yours, isn't he?" Kate asked.

"Yes, he is a close friend. He is the only guy I truly love."

"But if you love 'Eyes Only' why are you with Tony and not with him?" Gibbs asked, not realizing what Max had said. But Kate had an idea.

"Tony, _you are_ 'Eyes Only', aren't you? And tell us the true, we can keep a secret."

"Yes Kate. I was 'Eyes Only' in Seattle. That's how we both started seeing us. Max helped me with my work. I helped Max finding her family. Then I nearly died because of a virus Manticore had given Max. Max told me she was in love with Alec. We saw each other only work related. But now Alec is dead and perhaps we will have a change to stay together." Tony was a bit angry, that Gibbs and Todd knew now about his biggest secret. Not that he didn't trust them, but it made them to targets. He still had many persons who would love to see him dead. And they would do everything to get him.

"Logan, I was never in love with Alec. We were never a couple. When you asked me this day if I had been with Alec I didn't told you the truth to save you. I knew you wouldn't stay with me when you had known that I had slept with Alec. And you never came close to me again. It was the best way to keep you alive. I'm so sorry, Logan. I just thought I did the right thing. But making you believe Alec and I were a couple was hurting me more than everything else. I saw the hurt look in your eyes. Can you forgive me?"

"You lied to me? You were never with Alec? It was the worst time when I thought you dumped me for Alec."

"Please Logan, I have done it for you. I thought it would be better for you to let you think Alec was my boyfriend than have you dying because I paid no caution while being near to you. I couldn't have lived with you being dead, caused by me. Please forgive me. I don't want to lose you. I love you Logan."

"I'm still angry with you, Max. But promise me, never to lie again. I trust you and you can trust me."

Gibbs and Todd didn't believe their ears. It was no un-Tony like he had reacted. Gibbs was still thinking about the news that Tony was 'Eyes Only', his hero.

"Tony, you _can't_ be 'Eyes Only'. He has to use a wheelchair."

"Because he was shoot in the back while trying to save a mother with her little daughter from getting killed by some bad man. Do you want to see the bullet hole? Abbs was able to repair most of the damages." Tony gave him one of his smartest smiles. He knew it was hard for Gibbs to think of Tony as his hero. It would be the same for him.

After landing on the New York Navy Airport they checked in to a local hotel, near to Lydecker's place. Problem was there were only two double-bed rooms unoccupied. So they took them, no question Tony was pairing with Max. He didn't think Gibbs and Kate would have a problem with sharing a room. He felt that Kate was very interested in their superior. So was Gibbs. Perhaps Tony and Max could help them a bit.

Max and Tony joined Gibbs and Todd in their room to make plans for this case. Today was too late to start with work, so Tony invited all of them for dinner. It was a relaxed evening among good friends.

Back at the hotel they separated. "Max, do you want to go to bed?" Tony asked smiling.

"Logan, you know I don't need much sleep." Max protested.

"I wasn't speaking about sleep, Max." he said and led her to the bedroom…

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

_See Part 1 for Disclaimer._

_A/N: Just one more Part 'til KIBBS…_

* * *

Part 6

Even Max didn't need much sleep, Tony was the first to get up. Carefully he waked her up.

"Morning Logan." she said smiling.

"Morning my darling. Are you on heat or is it just because you have missed me?" he asked, referring to last night.

"I don't know. I wasn't on heat since the last time I spent at Manticore. Perhaps I'm just happy to see you."

"Or they are returning but I like the first better. I'm happy to see you, too. I love you, Max."

After getting dressed they joined Gibbs and Todd for breakfast at the hotel restaurant.

"Boss, still alive?" Tony asked smiling.

For his remark he was swatted on the head by Kate. "I'm sure we haven't had as much fun as the both of you."

Max flushed. "Yeah, but we are a couple and haven't seen each other in two years. We got much to catch up."

Being finished with their usual banter they went to work. Max and Tony were going to watch Lydecker. Gibbs and Todd were going to get more official information about him.

Lydecker was just leaving when they arrived, so Tony followed him with his rented car. He drove out of New York, stopping at a security fence.

"This surely looks important but not like a military training camp." Tony said.

"I never thought he would work for one. He never was a friend of doing the teaching personally. He had his bimbos for doing it. He just supervised all of it. So, are we going inside? You know I can do it."

"No, I don't want you to go alone. Let's see what 'Eyes Only' can find out." Tony set his laptop up and started a satellite program. A few moments later they had a clear picture of the area.

"That's the best I can do. It looks just like a training camp, Max."

"That's supposed to be. Manticore looked alike but we both know it was no training camp most of the American would think of. And this place looks too similar to Manticore. The way the buildings arranged and even the way the soldiers doing their exercises. It's a kind of scary."

"So you think this is something like a second Manticore?" Tony asked not sure if he would like the answer.

"I think so. Lydecker won't just stop following his dream of the perfect soldier. Even we destroyed all of his work that night. He must have found a way to copy them. And with the knowledge he has, I don't want to meet one of the new soldiers. We were just the first test units. We had had much of problems like the seizures. And now they know how they can build soldiers without them and they now know which genes are most efficient. I think this new generation will be hard to fight, even for an X 5."

"That would explain why Claire was pregnant. I think they had used her as birth mother. And my guess would be Alec was the father."

"But we don't know for sure if they were even here. It just can be a coincidence."

"I know the thought of a new Manticore is freaky. Why don't we get something Abby can test? Perhaps she can tell us if Alec and Claire had been here."

So they went to gather some sand from the near beach and a sample of the water. Tony sent it to Abby on high speed. Then he called her via satellite.

"Hi Abbs."

"Tony, I heard you headed up to New York. You know I would have liked to come with you. You know I love this city."

"I know, but I need you at the office. But I will bring you a gift, okay?"

"It's just like every time. I'm stuck at office while you get all the excitement. Who is the girl next to you? I don't think we have met."

"Sorry Abby. This is Max, my girl-friend. Max, this is Abby the best forensic I know."

"Thanks, Tony. I didn't know you have a recent girl-friend."

"Abby, we are a couple since a long time. We just had needed a break to take care of some problems."

"Oh, she is _that_ girl-friend. Nice to meet you in real after I worked with your DNA for a while. You are quite a puzzle for me, but I love puzzles."

"Abby was the one who found the anti-serum and repaired my broken spinal cord." Tony explained to Max.

"Tony, by the way why are you calling? Surely not because you miss me."

"In about an hour you will get some things we gathered here. I want you to test it to Alex and Claire to tell me if one of them had been here. We need this information ASAP."

"Got it. I'll call you."

"So what are we doing now?" Max asked, not liking to wait.

"I think we head back to the hotel and see if Gibbs and Kate have some news." Tony said and started the car. When they got back to the hotel they went straight to the others room.

"So, what do you have, Boss?" Tony asked entering the room.

"Does the word knocking have any meaning to you, Tony? It's kind of polite to knock before entering someone else room."

"Why should I knock? Do you both have something to hide? You know, Rule 12." he grinned.

"DiNozzo, stop right now. I would like to finish this case as soon as possible. I have a bad gut-feeling and I don't like that. And there are too much secretes I have learned about you. I'm not sure if I would like to hear more about your past."

"Oh Boss. I know you are dying to hear more about my past especially some 'Eyes Only' stories. If I had known previous that you are one of my fans I would have told you sooner. Perhaps you would have paid my any attention after that."

"DiNozzo, I have paid attention to you. Why do you think I haven't?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, you never said a word when I solve a complicated case or when I have found important evidence. But you tell Kate that she did a great job. Is it because she is a woman or is it because you don't like me?"

"Tony, I do like you like the son I never had. I always thought you knew perfect well that you did great work."

"I know Boss, your communication skills aren't the best. Perhaps that is one reason for your divorces. Your wives just didn't understand you. But back to the case. What have you got?"

"Not much. We went to the FBI and had a look at Lydecker's file. We didn't find something wrong. What about you two?"

"Well, we went to that training camp that wasn't really a training camp. Max thinks it is some kind of second Manticore. We took some ground and water I sent to Abbs. She will call as soon as she can. Then we can tell if Alec and Claire had really been here." Tony explained.

"A second Manticore? Why do you think so?"

Max answered. "Lydecker had tried for years to build the perfect soldier. When I was captured by his guys Logan tried everything to free me. Since than we tried to destroy it. And one night we burnt Manticore down with all its test results. We thought Lydecker would stop. But I don't think that is the way he is. I think he came to New York to build a new lab. Just this time he is going to use the already living Transgenic. He already tried to make new Transgenics with breeding. This would explain Claire's pregnancy. Alec wasn't the guy to fall in love with a girl and start a family."

"Sounds logic. So, any idea what we are doing now?" Kate asked.

"What about sight-seeing? Ever been in the 'Big Apple'?" Tony asked. He knew that at least Max had never been in New York.

"Tony, we don't have a guide. I have been here before, but I don't know how to get to the places." Kate said.

"No guide needed. I have spent many years of my childhood in New York. I know this city like my pocket. So anyone interested?"

Everybody got up and together they went for a walk through the city. It was a nice evening. It was later that night when they got back to the hotel. After looking at the city for almost three hours they went into a restaurant for dinner. Each of them had have too many of the wine. Especially Gibbs and Kate.

So when they got back, each couple went straight to their rooms…

_

* * *

_

_Hold on guys. Next part is KIBBS, promise._

_But first tell me, how you liked this one._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: For all who waited long: Here is the Part with Kibbs. More will come with the story. Hope you like it. For any suggestion leave a review or email me. On with the story…

* * *

Part 7

The evening out with Tony, Max and Kate had been fun, Gibbs thought. Especially with Kate. He liked her a lot, but after three divorces he wasn't sure about his feelings. Even he knew for sure that he felt more than friendship for Special Agent Caitlin Todd. He ever thought Tony and Kate would come together, even with Rule 12. But now, Tony had had his true love back in his life and Kate was still alone. As much as he knew.

This evening would be a great change to test the ground. Gibbs opened the door for Kate and let her enter the room. When he was in, he locked to door. One unannounced entering by Tony was enough.

Kate looked kind of tired. She had sat down on the sofa, in front of the TV.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Gibbs asked. "I'm sure there is a good one running."

"I don't know. There is just one good movie. But it is a bit funny romance."

"Go ahead and watch."

"Will you join me later? I'm sure there is a movie you like better."

"I take just a quick shower and then I will join you. I like a good laugh. Why do you think I wouldn't watch something like that?"

"Well, most of the men I went to a movie with, like action or horror. Nobody went to a comedy or romantic one with me. So I thought all men would like them." She said kind of apologizing.

"That doesn't work for me. I think we have enough action and horror at work. I don't need this on TV. So what movie do you want to see?"

"You've got mail."

"Good choice, when I saw the movie first I liked it much. I'll be back in a few." Gibbs went to take a shower. Only ten minutes later he came back, sat done next to Kate and opened a bottle of wine from the mini bar. Kate took the offered glass and snuggled up against the corner of the sofa.

"So Gibbs, tell me why you like this movie." Kate asked.

"I like it because of the story. Two persons who do hate each other fell in love without knowing it. It shows how you can be wrong about a person."

"Yeah, it is just like real life."

"What do you mean, Kate?"

"I think you know it, Gibbs. Look at the two of us. At home we don't speak much and now we are here, watching a movie together, sharing a bottle of wine and having a nice evening. I don't think we would have done this in Washington."

"But I would have liked that. I really enjoy this night, Kate. The best I had in many years."

Kate looked up at him. His face showed an expression she had never seen with him before. She wasn't sure if she liked that. Gibbs sat to her more closely now. Kate wasn't sure when he had moved. But now he was close, almost too close. Gibbs bent down to her and kissed her carefully, not sure about her reaction. To his surprise she kissed him back, passionately.

Gibbs couldn't believe it. Here he was, with Kate, the woman he was in love with since she started to work for him and she kissed him back.

Kate had similar thoughts.

As the night moved on, so did Kate and Gibbs. Gibbs finally carrying her to the bed, where they explored each other…

At the next morning, neither Gibbs nor Kate was sure if it had really happened. But Gibbs was lying next to her in the bed. The night before he had spent on the sofa, being totally Gentleman.

"Did it really happen, Gibbs?" Kate asked sleepy.

"I think it had! Any regards?"

"No! You?" Kate smiled.

"Only one. For waiting this long. This was definitive the best night of my life."

"Same here. But we have a problem now!"

"Rule 12?" Gibbs guessed. Kate just nodded.

"I don't see a problem. I'm the team-leader and I promise you not to fire you because you got involved with one of the team."

"That's great, but what about Tony?"

"Tony? You want to invite him?" Gibbs smiled at her.

"I didn't know you were this funny, Gibbs. I just mean shall we tell him or are we going to hide our relationship."

"Well, I don't think I can hide my feelings for you, not when I know you that you are at least a little bit interested in me. Let him figure it out alone. So, ready to start the day? Wake up Tony? Finish this case?"

"Sounds good. You shower first." Gibbs got up and went to the bathroom. On his way he took Kate with him.

Tony and Max were already up. They met in front of their doors, each couple on their way to get the other. Together they went for breakfast. Gibbs and Kate holding hand all the time.

After breakfast they went back into Gibbs room to call Abby.

"Both of them had been there, even they had been in water this long. But luckily up there is a very rarely mineral both of them had in their lungs. And I got another result. Alec was the father of Claire's baby. Such a tragic."

"Thanks Abbs. See you in a while."

That was good news. Now they know they could follow other leads as well.

"So, what's next? We know they had been here but we have no way to arrest Lydecker. There is no connection between them." Kate asked.

"We need to go in. That's the only way to gather information." Max said.

"No way. You are **_not_** going inside this compound." Tony said in a voice no arguing allowed. That didn't matter to Max.

"You know I'm the only one of us who is capable of going inside. Lydecker will love to see me. He is still looking for me, you know."

"No Max. You are **_not_ **going inside. There is no way to get you back. I don't want to loose you."

"You have already freed me once out of Manticore. You can do this again."

"No, I can't. Back then I had friends who helped me getting you back. They aren't here now. But there is another way. I will show my presence to Lydecker. He knows that we are friends and that you would do everything to free me. That would be his chance to get you. Not that I would allow that. But you with Gibbs and Kate on the outside can free me. I believe in you."

Gibbs and Kate looked unbelievable. Tony was ready to put his life in danger to save other lives. That was something they imagined he wouldn't do as the playboy he was for them.

"I don't like this plan. It's your choice if you do it. Everything you do is fine with me. This is a case we never had before and I think we won't solve it on ordinary ways." Gibbs said.

"Thanks Boss, knowing that you are here to help Max getting me free is a good thought. Just don't take to much time."

"Logan, you don't have to do that. I'm sure there is another way." Max tried to change his mind.

"I don't think so. Max you know, Lydecker hates me because of my connection to you and 'Eyes Only'. With getting me he gets the change to get to you **_and_** 'Eyes Only'. What does a guy need more? And I'm not afraid. I know you will get me free."

"Of course I will get you back. I have some friends, too. And they would love to kick Lydecker's ass." Now Max smiled again.

"Good, so we need a way to get his attention. I think 'Eyes Only' is back from holiday leave."

Max and Tony went to their room. There he began to put a short spot together for Lydecker. This time he was only going to reach him, not the whole city. Tony kept the spot running for 24 hours, so he could be sure the Colonel got his message.

On the evening they had dinner with Gibbs and Kate and the night he spent with Max. Tony didn't know when he was going to see her again.

**So what do you think? Like the Kibbs part? Tell me about it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you liked the Kibbs part. More to come soon. Sorry for the delay by updating, but real life is a bit stressful. I'm going to write my final exam at the end of November.

Now on with the story and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Part 8**

Well Tony was going into the lion den. Okay, it was his suggestion, but he wasn't feeling that well about it. All he knew was, he wasn't going there without any tech. Back in Seattle when he had been 'Eyes Only' he had gotten a device used for listening. But it wasn't a simple listening device, it was better than that. It was organic; there was no way to detect it. He just needed to put it into his body with a syringe. But that wasn't difficult or dangerous. Now Tony just needed someone how would do the listening. There was only one person he could think or.

"Morning my favorite tech-girl." Tony greeted Abby.

"Tony, what do you need?"

"Having a bad mood, Abbs? Haven't had your usual amount of caff-pow."

"Well, boss-man's not here to bring me some. So what do you need?"

"I need you for doing some listening."

"Gibbs or Kate can do it. Why calling me?"

"I need someone with special computer skills. That's not a usual listening device. It's an organic one with one special frequency. You need to hack into this frequency."

"Where did you get that? It's clearly no NCIS property."

"Abbs, I will tell you later about that, okay? Now you have to test the reading. I'll send you some software and the frequency. Then you try to hack it and after that we will test it? Got everything? When you have some problems, get the Probie. You have one hour."

One hour later Abby called back.

"Tony that's sure a thing. I haven't seen something like that before. Just great."

"I know. Were you able to hack it?" Tony asked.

"I'm offended you ask. Of course I hacked it. It was a real hard nut. I'm looking forward the day you explain me where you got it from."

"I promise you, I will Abby. Ready to try?"

Both of them ended the phone call. Tony began to speak into the room about nothing in particular. At the end he said. "Abbs, if you can read me, call me now."

No 10 seconds later his cell rang. "That was very mean you said about Kate. I just hope she wasn't with you."

"Abby, I wouldn't say something like that with Kate in earshot. You got everything?"

"Yeah, so want I'm going to do with this little darling?" Abby asked.

Tony told her that was going to be the bait for some bad going. He just needed her to record to conversations for something they could use against Lydecker.

The next morning Tony spent on the street, hoping for Lydecker's guys to show up. He had said good-bye to Max and she promised him to stay in the room until Lydecker called. Kate would have an eye on her, not that that was an easy task or even necessary.

So Tony visited popular places to show him. He had lunch at a little, cozy restaurant with only a few more guests. He had noticed that he had been followed for longer time. He was just waiting for them to do their move.

On his way to the toilet Tony was hit hard on the back of his head lost conscious.

* * *

_In the meantime at the hotel_

Max paced the room. Logan had left the hotel about three hours ago. She didn't know if Lydecker had captured him already. But she wasn't going to be useless. She had some friends, too. Some strong friends and they would love to help her fighting Lydecker.

"I'm going to make some calls. I'm inviting some of my transgenic friends from Seattle. Most of them know Logan or at least 'Eyes Only' and they will be more than happy to see Lydecker again."

"Okay, do what you need to do. I hope you don't mind me staying. I promised it Tony."

"No, I don't mind." Max said and dialed a familiar number on her cell.

"Hi big fellow."

"Hi little fellow. I miss you, where have you been this long?" Joshua, a doglike transgenic answered. He looked like a beast, but was a very gentle soul. Max and he had been friends since she and Logan freed him out of the basement of Manticore.

"Sorry Joshua that I haven't said good-bye but I needed to find some of us. You know some were missing."

"Joshua knows. Alec is one of them. You found him? Joshua is missing Alec, too."

"I'm sorry to tell you, but Alec was found dead. But I found someone else. Do you remember Logan?"

"Logan? Of course. Logan is friend, too."

"Yeah, Logan is a friend of us. But that's not all. I think we found the murderer of Alec. It's Lydecker. He is trying to build a new Manticore out in the skirts of New York. At the moment some friends of Logan are watching him. And Logan was captured by Lydecker to gather some information."

"Logan was captured. You need to free him, like he did with us."

"Well, big fellow that's the plan. I'm going to free him but I need the help of some friends. Joshua will you do me a favor? Use the sewer system to get into Terminal City and ask Mole to put together a group of fighters he trusts. Then they should come up to New York. Would be nice when they are not seen traveling. If possible they should try to arrive here tomorrow."

"Okay, Joshua will get to Mole and tell him. Can Joshua come, too?" he asked. Max knew that he hated being in public, but he was a dear friend of her and Logan. And he could be a real beast. And she could need the support of a good friend.

"Yes, big fellow, you can come with them. You have my number. Call me as soon as you are here. See you soon, Joshua."

Max addressed Kate. "Okay, Joshua will get some friends together. Then we have the moment of surprise on our side. Lydecker will think I will come alone. But my friends will be with me. We endured many worse things and Logan helped us with every thing he could. That's the least we can do for him."

"And you are not alone. Gibbs and I we are helping you to get Tony back. He can be a real pain in the ass, but I don't want him to get hurt. I love him like my brother. You can be happy to have him, Max."

"Now I know how much I missed him when he left me, I'm trying everything to get him back to me. I won't lose him again. He is the best what had happened to me my whole life. He loves me just the way I am. And that's a wicked way."

* * *

_In the middle of nowhere_

When Tony woke up he was in a window-less room sitting on a chair. His hands were tied behind his back. The lights were dimmed. At the far end of the room he could see someone standing, but he couldn't recognize him. Somehow he must have noticed that Tony was awake.

"Mr. Cale. I see you are back among the living ones."

Now Tony knew who it was. "Lydecker, what the hell I'm doing here?"

"I see you remember me and I believe you know the reason for being here. I got your message!"

"What message? I didn't even know you were here. Let me go, I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I'm not sure about that. You destroyed Government property, you helped an unknown number of prisoners to escape and you hacked into secret Government files to use the information to confuse the population of Seattle."

"Oh yeah, and in my spare time I helped the aliens to escape Area 51. Do you really believe the shit you told me? You perfectly well know that I had to use a wheelchair until one year ago. How should I be able to free prisoners?"

"I know it was you. You and X5-452."

"Pardon me? What is X5-452?" Tony asked.

"You can't fool me. You know who X5-452 is. Max to you."

"Oh, yeah. I remember. It's the nice girl you engineered in a test tube and forced to be a soldier. When some of them were lucky enough to flee from their prison, you tried to capture them or even worse you killed them. Do you know what you have done to them, Colonel?"

"It doesn't matter what I have done. They are soldiers, trained to fight for the United States. Now tell me where she is."

"Well, I don't know. I haven't seen her since two years. You know we haven't left on good terms. But I'm sure you are going to find her, like you did previous. Say hello from me, would you?" Tony smiled at him. It felt so good to make Lydecker angry.

"I know you are in contact with her. She would have never stayed away from you."

"Sorry, pal." Tony said.

"I have to be sorry. I wished I needn't to do this but you don't give me an alternative." Lydecker winked his two bimbos into the room. He gave them some instructions and left the room. It didn't last long before the two newcomers began to fight with Tony. With his hands tied behind his back there wasn't much he could do.

* * *

_Back at the hotel_

Max was still restless, not knowing where Logan was and what Lydecker was doing to him. Logan was now missing for 36 hours, without a word from Lydecker.

Gibbs came to Max and Kate. Kate saw the exhausted look on his face. He was worried about Tony, more than he would have told. But Kate got the chance to know Gibbs better day for day. And she knew that he was every single minute worried about his agents.

"Gibbs, you have to relax. I'm sure Tony is well." Kate said, touching gently his arm.

"I'm not so sure about that. I just got a call for Abbs. Looks like Tony got a way for her to record all talk Tony and all persons in a radius of 100 meters. The trick is it's organic so they wouldn't notice it. Smart guy."

"That's great, isn't it Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"Well, yes and no. Yes for having the evidence for all the things Lydecker did. But Abby hadn't heard a single word of anybody for about ten hours. That's the reason she called. All she heard before was some kind of fight. All she said was that it didn't sound too well for Tony."

* * *

_In the middle of nowhere_

Tony didn't know how long he had been out when he came back from unconsciousness. Lydecker was in the room again.

"I see you are back. Had a nice nap? Are you going to tell me now, where Max is? Or should my two friends pay some of your friends a short visit?"

"I don't have any friends. So I don't gonna tell you even I would know where she is."

"How about I send them to Bling or Shang or Asha? I don't think that would be wise since you haven't had contact to them since leaving Seattle. How about that girl Abby, or your boss Gibbs or better your girlfriend Kate?"

"I don't have a girlfriend named Kate. Just leave me alone. I don't know the information you want. Got that?"

Lydecker wasn't impressed. He waved his to fighters back into the room. He told them three addresses, the addresses of Gibbs, Abby and Kate. Tony couldn't let them get hurt.

"Okay, you won. My friends mean more to me than everything else. I don't know where she is, but I have a number where I can reach her."

"Okay, call her and ask her to come over to this address. Understood?" Lydecker asked.

Tony nodded. Someone gave him a phone and he called Max.

"Hi Max, this is Logan."

"Logan, I just thought about you. I wanna see you."

"Me, too. At the moment I'm in New York. How about tomorrow evening? Some dinner, some talk? That's okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect. See you tomorrow." Tony gave her the address and handed the phone back to Lydecker.

"I have just one question. What are you going to do with Max when you got her? Use her as birth mother like you did with Claire?"

"Who's Claire?" Lydecker asked.

"The pregnant girl that escaped about one week ago. The girl you did breeding together with Alec. You remember him? That's the guy you paired with Max for breeding when you had captured her the last time."

"How do you know about all of this? It wasn't in the news and nobody but me knows about that?"

"Well, I have a good running information-network, just like back in Seattle."

"Of course, 'Eyes Only' helped you getting the information. Capturing you is getting better every minute. Tell me where Claire and Alec are."

"I'm more than happy to tell you, where they are. They died while trying to get out of your lab. You murdered a young family. Feeling good with this?"

"I didn't know this. I just thought they were hiding. I need to improve security to avoid a further incident like that."

"Lydecker, just one more question. Is it true that you are engineering a new series, just this time without test tube? Are you using those young girls and boys for your sick purpose? You can tell me the truth, since I'm sure I'm not going to leave this place living." Tony asked Lydecker, knowing that Abby would record the conversation, so they could use it against Lydecker later.

"Well, I'm giving some homeless X-types a place to stay. They are just doing me a favor. Nothing dangerous, you see."

"Nothing dangerous? You just killed three people and you tell me, that it is not dangerous. You are sicker than I thought. Max is not going to help you with your little dirty plan."

"We will see, Mr. DiNozzo. We will see."

Back at the hotel

There wasn't much they could do. Tony had called in the meantime and gave them a date and place to meet. But they have to wait at least 16 hours to break open. Joshua had called, too. Mole had put together a group of 25 Transgenics he trusted the most and they were already up in New York. Max would go to see them to set up a plan for tonight.

"Kate, I'm going to see my friends to set up a battle plan." Max said getting her jacket, ready to leave.

"You are _not_ going alone. I promised Tony to keep an eye on you." Kate said, getting her jacket, too.

"Kate please, you don't understand. I'm going to see some of the Transgenics. They don't like company they don't know."

"But you know me and you can tell them who I am." Kate said grapping her purse.

"It's not like I don't trust you, but they are different. They are not like you or me for the matter. They are human crossed with animals, who look more than animal than everything else. I'm afraid you will be shocked by them. I really must go now."

"_Not without me_. I'm not afraid of them. I know you are a gentle person and if you don't be afraid of them, than I'm not afraid of them. I just have to tell Gibbs."

Kate won't let Max go all by herself even she wasn't sure what she was going to see there. So Kate went to the room she shared with Gibbs and told him she was going with Max to see some of her friends. Gibbs was just like her. He wouldn't let her go alone and since he was part of the rescue team it would be better to know about the battle-plan. Max wasn't happy with that but what could she do about that.

"I really wonder how Logan manages to work with both of you. Are you always like that?"

"Most times, but he has his good part to share, too."

The three of them went to a small fabric building. It looked like it hadn't been in use since WW II. The perfect place for them to hide, Max thought. Gibbs and Kate went into the building through the front door, only to be greeted by the business end of a heaving fire weapon…

* * *

Nice cliffhanger. Hold on the see who is at the other end of the weapon. And don't forget to tell me, what you think about the story. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. They are the best I ever got. It's good to see you like the story. More Gibbs are coming in the next chapters. It's just a short chapter. More to come soon.

* * *

See Part one for Disclaimer.

**Part 9**

Gibbs and Kate hadn't thought about checking the building out before entering, since Max told them her friends were waiting for her. But that didn't look very welcoming.

Max was the last one who entered the building. She saw Gibbs and Kate with their hands up. It was dark in the hallway, so the human ones couldn't see their opponent. But Max with her super-night-vision could see him. It was Dix, a friend of her.

"Dix, it's me Max. They are with me. Put down your weapon." She said to the armed creature.

"We thought you would come alone, without '_Freaks_'" Dix told her, putting the weapon done.

"I'll explain you everything. Is Mole and Joshua up there?" Max walked past Gibbs and Kate and followed Dix up the staircase. Gibbs and Kate followed them close. The first room on the upper floor was enlightened by a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. Gibbs and Kate stopped at the entrance not sure about what they saw.

Max was hugged by someone with much hair. _It_ was taller than her and_ it_ looked very dangerous. Like a reflex Gibbs pulled his weapon, ready to shot if this '_thing_' was going to hurt Max.

"Joshua missed Max." The '_thing_' said. He sounded like a little child. It doesn't really fit his sight.

"Max missed you, too big fellow. But I told you I had to find our friends. I want you to meet some of my friends. Kate, Gibbs you can come near. He isn't dangerous."

Kate looked some kind of frighten at Gibbs and took his hand for support. Even Max told them he wasn't dangerous, he sure looked like a beast.

"Joshua, these are Special Agents Kate Todd and Jethro Gibbs. They are working with Logan. You remember him, right? They are going to help us to free him and to get hold of Lydecker. You can trust them, they are friends. They won't hurt you, I promise."

Kate and Gibbs were now in the room with Joshua and Max. Both of them could look at Joshua for the first time. He looked like a huge dog but it seem like he was afraid of them. Kate was the first to make contact with him.

"Hi Joshua, I'm Kate. Nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"Joshua likes you. Kate is nice." Gibbs had to smile. That was just the same he thought about her, and a bit more.

"You can call me Gibbs." Gibbs said shaking Joshua's hand too.

"Joshua was the first one of the experiments. He is a very gentle soul when you know him. But most of the humans are afraid of him because he looks so dangerous." Max explained staying near to Joshua. The two of them had a deep running relationship. Max acted like his mother since she was the first person how got near him after rescuing from Manticore without being afraid of him and he had had the personality of a small child. Helpless and frighten. So she took care of him and he was trying to take care of her, too.

"Where are the other ones?" Max asked Joshua.

"Big room at the end of the hallway. Speaking about battle plan. Joshua hates battle plans."

"I know. Max hates them, too. But it is Logan we are going to rescue like he did with us. You are helping me?"

Joshua only nodded.

"Well, perhaps I should warn you. The guys you are going to meet now are a bit out of the normal. They are all good friends of mine and I trust them with my life. You don't need to be afraid. They look dangerous, but they aren't as long as I don't command them to be. Ready to face some of my family?"

Gibbs and Kate weren't sure if they were ready but Max walked down to the end of the hallway. When she opened the door they were greeted by about twenty creatures. None of them looked human or nice for the matter. Gibbs felt Kate shiver by the sight of them. Gibbs didn't like the sight either. He was just happy Max was with them.

"Max, we waited for you. Who are they and why they are here?" Mole, the creature with the cigar said.

"They are friends of me and Logan. They know our story. They are investigating the murder of Alec and Claire and they are going to help us rescuing Logan. No need to be aggressive toward them. What do you have so far?"

Max spent the next two hours making battle plans for the attack. Gibbs and Kate didn't disturb her, since she was totally in her element. The fighter in her gene cocktail took control of her. Kate and Gibbs went back to Joshua who was still alone in his room. They talked for some time about Max and Logan until Joshua got back to his painting. Now it was just Gibbs and Kate.

"Jethro, I'm afraid. What when we aren't able to free Tony? What when this Lydecker-guy hurt him. Abby said she hadn't heard from him in a while." Kate said.

Gibbs looked at her, worry was written all over her face. "Kate, I feel the same. I left Tony go in. It is all my fault when he gets hurt. But I trust Max and her friends. You have seen them. And they know Lydecker much better than we do. They have fought them once. I don't like the thought of it, but I think we aren't needed here. Max is going for him and she won't let anything happen to him. She loves him, I can see that." It wasn't Gibbs style to be this emotional. It was no secret that he was worried about all his agents but he never showed it. He was just the cold-hearted bastard to everyone.

"I know you are worried, too Jethro. All we can do is hope for the best." Kate said leaning more closely against Gibbs so they could face the coming hours together.

It didn't last long before Max entered again. "Okay, we are finished with all. I think it would be best if you stay here, together with Joshua. I know you don't like the idea but it will be the best. We are all trained soldiers, capable to take care of ourselves. And if I know that you are here where you are save I don't have to worry about you and can focus totally on getting Logan free. That's all what matters. Joshua will keep an eye on you, will you big fellow?"

Joshua nodded. "Sure little fellow. Max will be careful?"

Gibbs wasn't happy with this, but he knew he could trust Max with the task of getting Tony free. So he stayed together with the gentle beast Joshua and his beloved Kate at the fabric building while Max and her gang went to their battle…

* * *

A/N: Like I said, just a short one. Hope you liked it. I have two more chapters finished and still writing more. I have still some ideas left; I'm not sure I should put them into this story or write another one. Don't forget to review. Tell me what you think. 


	10. Chapter 10

See part one for Disclaimer.

AN: Sorry it took so long for update. I have some more chapters ready for update. So stay tuned. And by the way for all the Kibbs-lover. I lost the track of the story, there are going to be chapter with more Kibbs than Max/Tony. So keep reading.

* * *

Part 10

Max went to the address Logan had given her. It was an old warehouse. Max was the first one to enter the building; Dix and the gang were in the background. They didn't want Lydecker to see them until they had planned. Too much was depending on the plan.

Lydecker wasn't there yet so Max waited. She looked around searching for other ways out. But there weren't any.

Finally Lydecker arrived with Logan and the two Bimbos who were fighting with Logan before.

"Long time no see, Donny." Max said when he entered the building.

"Max, good to see you. You look great. You don't seem surprised to see me?"

"Cut the crap, Lydecker. I know you captured Logan. And I know about Alec and Claire. Sorry but the plan was to get you alone."

"I imagined that, but I'm not alone. Those two boys here are the future. They are the best from the new Y-series. They are stronger than X-types. You can't fight them." Lydecker said.

"You are very sure about your dolls, aren't you? But don't underestimate me."

"I wouldn't, but I know what you can do Max. Remember, I taught you. You are my little baby. I know your strength and your weaknesses. And believe me even if you gained more strength since you left Manticore you wouldn't be able to fight one of them, let alone two. They are just too powerful for you."

"Ready to try it? I love some good competition and some extra training wouldn't do any harm, would it?" Max said, getting ready to fight.

"Do you have a death-wish, Max?" Logan asked, the first time he spoke since they had arrived. He didn't know about her secret plan.

"Well Logan, what do you care? You have your little dirty secrets and I have mine." Tony knew that Max was playing a cover but he didn't know what she was trying to tell him. He just had to be careful and watch all of her steps.

* * *

Back at the Transgenic HQ 

Gibbs paced the room. He didn't like to be left behind when something big was going down. Especially not when one of his agents was involved.

"Jethro, sit down. You are going to make me crazy." Kate said.

"I can't just sit down. I need to do something."

"I know how you feel. I would like to be there, too. But you know that Max will get him back and believe me the both of us would only be a burden for them. Like Max told us, most of them were trained to do something like that. They know what they are doing."

"I know. It's just…. I don't know. I need some coffee." Gibbs said grabbing his coat and going down to the front door.

"Jethro, you are _not_ doing this. I know you too well. They can handle the situation without us."

"I don't know what you mean, Kate. I was just going for some coffee. You want some, too?"

"I'm coming with you, so you won't do anything you'll regret one day."

Kate went to Joshua and told him where they were heading. Then she joined Gibbs who waited impatiently.

"You don't even know where to go, Jethro." Kate stated.

"I called Abbs for the address. It's not far from here. We'll take a cab, okay."

"I knew it. We're getting into big trouble, but who cares?"

* * *

back at the warehouse 

"Are your toys going to do anything else than that?" Max asked Lydecker. The two Y-Types hadn't moved since they arrived. "You know this is getting boring, Donny."

"They are just waiting for my command. Are you sure you want to do this. You know I always liked you the best. I saw that you were something special."

"Oh yeah, the cat worked best with me. Good cocktail for your new class? But not with me. I'm not going to go with you without fight."

"Not even for Mr. Cale? I knew you were friends back in Seattle. Even more than friends. And I know that you are carrying a deadly virus, which stops you from being with him. But like I told Mr. Cale I have the anti-serum. When you come with me, I will give you a shot and you can be with him?"

"And why should I do that? When you take me with you, I won't see Logan again. Sorry buddy." Max said getting ready to attack her opponents.

"Max, don't do this. I know what they are capable of. You can't win this fight even if you are the best fighter I know." Tony pleaded, not wanting Max to get hurt.

"Logan, trust me. I know what I'm doing. And you will see. I will win this fight." Max looked into Tony's eyes, seeing all his love for her.

"So Donny. First thing, let Logan go. You have what you want… me. He has nothing to do with it."

Reluctantly he let go of Tony, even if Tony would more thank likely stay. If he was going to loose his girlfriend he would at least spent her last minutes with her.

"Logan, please wait outside. I promise to get you, when I'm done with these two dolls. Okay?" Tony had nothing more to say, so he went outside, even if he hated doing that.

* * *

inside a cab 

"Do you think we will get there in time?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. We left shortly after Max, so we could get lucky and get there in time. I don't really know what they had panned but a sure thing is, Tony won't like it. So we can be there for him, at least."

The cab stopped in front of the warehouse. Gibbs paid the driver and went with Kate to the front door.

It was a pitch-black, so they didn't see where the voice was coming from. "What are you doing here? Max told you to stay at the headquarters." The voice said and stopped them from entering. Gibbs could tell it was Dix.

"These are my friends, too. And I'm not going to sit around while both of them are fighting down here. We won't interfere with your plans; we just want to be there for them. Okay?"

"Okay, but you will stay out here away from trouble. Understood?" Kate and Gibbs only nodded, being a little bit frightened of this creature.

At this moment the door opened and someone was pushed out.

"Tony, are you alright?" Kate asked worried.

"Alright? I'm fine! Max is the one I'm worried about."

"She can take care of herself, Tony." Gibbs stated.

"Normally she can, but the two bimbos in there are too much for her. I'm going back inside."

"And doing what?" Kate asked. "Max can fight better if she knows you are safe."

"But I'm not going to sit here, while my girlfriend is getting beat up in there. I'm afraid she will die without any help. So let me go, will you?" Tony pleaded.

"I certainly will not! You are in no shape to help her. You are beaten up, too and I'm sure you haven't had anything to eat or drink since you were captured. You will only screw things up." Gibbs tried to convince Tony.

"But she needs my help, or…" Tony broke down in tears, afraid of losing Max.

"We are going to help her, like it was planned. If you excuse us now, we have some asses to kick." A voice said out of nowhere. Tony hadn't noticed the gang in front of the building, but he recognized the voice.

"Dix, is that you?"

"Long time, no see Logan"

"I was never so happy to see you, like I am now. Now I understand what Max was trying to tell me."

Gibbs and Kate looked at him confused. "Care to share your thoughts?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry, Boss. When Max came in, she said something about secrets we all have. Abby called you, didn't she? Well that was my secret and Max has her backup as a secret. Clever girl." Tony smiled one of his million dollar smiles. "Now everything will be fine."

With that said first Mole and Dix went inside the building to help Max. Of course Lydecker's two were more than surprised when they were captured from behind. Max put up a good fight both of them look horrible. Max looked beaten up too, but not as bad as her attackers.

The fight was going on for about twenty minutes. Both parties were slowly wearing themselves out. But Max and her friends were better and they were larger by number since other members of the gang had joined the fight, too. They ruled Lydecker out. Max, Mole and Dix looked down at the losers. They would never fight again.

Lydecker had hidden in the far corner of the building but now he had to come out again.

"I must tell you, you did a good job by training them. Not an easy task fighting them."

"Thanks Max. You can do something like that, too." Lydecker said.

"Oh really? How? By working with you on your little evil plan? By giving birth to your new generation? Well, you really don't know if you think I would do something like that."

"You almost did it once."

"I was forced to. I was kidnapped by you and forced to conceive a baby with a guy I hardly knew, just for one further experiment. But Manticore doesn't exist any more because of my friends and me. We are all free people now; you can't force us to do anything for you, you bastard."

"You sure you don't want to cooperate with me? Jeopardize the life of your friends? Logan?"

"My friends can take care of themselves and like you perfectly well know, Logan and I can't be together thanks to you. So why worry about him?"

"I don't give a shit. He stayed in touch with you and you came after him. So tell me, you don't have feelings for him."

"Just to straighten things out. He didn't stay in contact with me. I contacted him a few days ago because of my missing friends. Well, we figured out you were the cause for that and so we put together this little act. I don't care what happens to him." Max lied.

"So you don't mind if I destroy the last of the anti-serum, do you?"

"Need a helping hand?" She asked grinning. "So since we cleared everything, I'm going back to my old life. Hope to_ never_ see you again." Max said and turned to leave.

"We _will_ meet again. I promise you, I will follow you until you work for me."

"That will never happen. I rather destroy your lab again and believe me this time I will do it properly. Nothing will be left. Just keep that in mind. I will destroy you, Colonel Lydecker." With this said Max, followed by Mole and Dix, left.

TBC…

* * *

More to come soon, or so I hope. Did you like it? Tell me about it. 


	11. Chapter 11

See Part 1 for Disclaimer.

AN: Sorry for the delay. I was busy with studying for my final exam I'm going to write next Tuesday and Wednesday. Finished with that I will update more. Promise. Thanks to my beta, Becky.

* * *

**Part 11**

The first thing Max did was looking for Tony. She found him surrounded by Gibbs and Kate.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with Joshua?" She asked both of them.

"Max, you haven't know them long enough to know that they never do what they are told." Tony grinned at Gibbs and Kate. Gibbs swatted Tony on the head.

"OW, Boss. Be careful, I'm injured."

Max head snapped up. "You are? Where?"

"Max, calm down. I'm fine, now that you're out of that hell hole."

"I don't believe you, Logan. Don't act like that brave ass you used to be in Seattle. Go to a hospital and let them have a look."

"Okay, you're right. There are a few spots hurting like hell. I would love to tell you the same, but I know it's not necessary. You look like death warmed over."

"Gee, thanks. But you know I will be okay in a while but you won't. So let's get going."

"Will you keep me company? You know I hate hospitals."

"Sure I will come with you. Someone needs to make sure you really see a doctor."

So all of them ended up at a hospital. Gibbs and Kate came with them while Dix and the others went back to there headquarter. It didn't take long before Tony was examined. The doctor told them that Tony had a mild concussion and some bruised ribs. But nothing life threatening so he was allowed to go back to the hotel.

Arriving there they all ended up in Gibbs and Kate's room. They needed to make some plans.

"First of all I want to thank you for saving my life. If I'm ever going to do something like that again, just shot me. Okay?" Tony said.

"I would love to do that without a reason, you know?" Kate said smiling. She was glad Tony was going to be okay.

"It was your idea. We tried to tell you not to do it. But I'm glad you are back, Tony." That was something Gibbs had never said before.

"Well back than it had been a good idea. Little did I know about the new generation. I'm glad you took care of them." Tony said.

"Me too. But I'm not sure they were the only ones. I'm sure there are more of them and Lydecker will not stop until he has me." Max answered.

"I know and therefore we need to do something." Tony stated trying to sit down on the sofa, which wasn't an easy task with his bruised ribs.

"You are in pain?" Max asked worried.

"Just a little bit but otherwise I'm fine. No need to worry, darling."

"I just can't see you hurt. You sure you don't want a transfusion? It helped before."

"Max, I won't die so I don't need a transfusion."

Gibbs and Kate looked puzzled not knowing what that was all about. So Tony explained. "Back in Seattle when I was shot, Max gave me some of her self-repairing blood hoping it would repair the damage to my spinal cord. It worked for some time, but only temporary. We tried again with the same result. We even tried some blood of Joshua, the first Transgenic ever. Still with the same result and we gave up all hope." Tony explained.

"Speaking of Joshua. There is someone who wants to see you. But I think it's not good for you to move more than necessary."

"Joshua is here? You brought him with you?"

"No Joshua came on his own with Dix and the gang. First time he's ever left Seattle." With all that said they came to the problem.

"Are we finished here? I mean do we have enough evidence to arrest Lydecker? Abby did record the conversation you had with that guy. We can use that against him. It will put him behind bars for some time since he killed Alec and Claire" Kate said.

"Well technically he didn't. He just captured them and I'm not sure he even did that. He said they come to him of there own free will. What had happened to Alec and Claire was just a terrible accident." Gibbs explained.

"So we have nothing against him?" Kate asked.

"I don't believe Lydecker. I knew Alec. He hated him as much as I did. He wouldn't have stayed there of his own free will. Perhaps we can arrest him for kidnapping?" Max asked hopefully.

"Even if there are changes to arrest him he won't stay there for long. And then the game starts from the beginning again. He is an evil person. You have heard him. He won't stop with his dirty experiments."

"So we have to do something."

"_I_ have to take care on him once and for all. _I_ have to destroy his lab with all his search results. There is no other way." Max said out of the blue.

"No, it's too dangerous. Don't you remember what he is capable of?" Tony asked. Gibbs and Kate had the feeling this was going to end in a fight.

"I know perfectly well what he is capable of. I'm one of his little experiments. I have to live my life with that. I have lost so much because of Lydecker and Manticore but I have found close friends because of him. I have to do this, so we all can live in peace. Don't you think we have a right for that? Just a little peace."

"But is it really necessary to destroy him. I mean he stop going after you for about two years. Isn't that enough?"

"He won't stop now. He will get me and I'm not going to be a part of his project. I just want to spend the rest of my life in peace with you. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No, it isn't."

"Okay, let me see if I got that right. You will take care of Lydecker? How, if I may ask?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you planning to kill him?" Kate asked frighten.

"That would be the best solution. I know I can't ask any of you to help me. It could be dangerous for your careers. I'll do it alone with Dix and his gang. I won't tell you about the plan so you won't be in any danger. And it would be better for you to go back to Washington."

"I will not leave you, not again. I know you need to do this, but not without me." Tony said.

"This is not your problem, Logan. Lydecker hasn't messed up your life. This is between him and my kind."

"He hadn't messed with my life? He shot me, I needed a wheelchair because of him and he made it impossible for me to be with my girlfriend. I would call that messed up."

"But it's too dangerous for you. He can hurt you again. He can kill you!"

"He can do those things to you, too. Do you really think that I would like to live my life without you, now that you're back? It would kill me. I wouldn't be able to live with that thought." So, it's both of us or none of us."

"You're hurt." Max countered.

"Yes, I'm injured but I won't leave you. I'll stay here. I won't fight with you, but I won't leave you either. Okay." Gibbs and Kate were surprised about this outburst. It was so unlike Tony.

"Okay Tony, you can stay here on sick-leave but Kate and me we have to go back."

"Why?" Kate asked plainly. "The case isn't closed. I mean the deaths of Claire and Alex was a terrible accident but this Lydecker-guy did capture them. I'm sure they weren't here of their own free will."

"I know Kate, but Morrow will be on the war path, if we don't get back. We don't have anything against Lydecker, so there is nothing we can do to support Max."

"Boss, Max doesn't need any support. What she is going to do isn't legal, I suppose. We won't put you in danger. It could be bad for your career. Yours too, Kate. So the best thing is for you to go back. Like you said, Morrow will be on the war path for staying here so long without any evidence."

"Tony, you are right even if I don't like the thought of leaving you here alone. Even with Max to take care of you." Kate said.

"Oh, Kate. I'm impressed. Are you really worried about me? I'm touched, but it's really the best for you to go back. I promise you not to do anything stupid."

"Now that everything is clear, it's best for you to go back to your room. You need some rest and something to eat. We will see you tomorrow before we fly back, okay?"

"Sure thing, Boss. All I need now is a shower, something to eat and a good night's sleep." Tony grinned.

"Max, make sure he gets some sleep." Kate grinned back, knowing what Tony was thinking of. So the two couples parted. Tony and Max went back to there room, where Tony took a shower, while Max ordered room service. The dinner arrived just when Tony came out of the bathroom. Together they had dinner and went to bed.

In the room next to them, Gibbs and Kate packed their suitcases for tomorrow's departure.

"Jethro, I don't want to leave." Kate said giving Gibbs a hug.

"Why not, honey? Don't you want to see Abby again? And think about work; no Tony!" Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah, that's great but here it was just the two of us, and Tony. We could be ourselves, no acting."

"Why change that? You don't need to act different when we go back. Just be the one I love." Gibbs kissed her on the top of her nose.

"I love you, too. But what will our colleagues say about us being together? You are my superior. Won't they think I just slept with you to get promoted?"

"I hope that was not the real reason for you." He grinned. "And you don't need to be afraid of that, since I'm not planning on promoting you. I don't want you to leave my team. And now stop worrying. You'll see everything is going to be just fine."

"I hope so! Let's go to bed." Kate said taking Gibbs shirt off…

The next morning all four of them had breakfast in Max and Tony's room, so he could stay in bed. After that Gibbs and Kate left for the airport enjoying the last bit of time together.

After landing in Washington, Gibbs drove to his favorite coffee shop and bought two cups of coffee and a large cup of Caff-Pow for Abby. Like the workaholic he was he went straight to the office, Kate in tow.

She went to her desk and started to write the report on Alec's case. Gibbs went to Abby's lab. She was just running a test and didn't notice him. Gibbs looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing, Abbs?" he asked.

Abby jumped. "Gibbs, don't do this ever again. I'm too young to die."

"Oh, come on. I know you love it when I'm doing that." Abby didn't answer instead she took her drink out of his hand.

"So you're back?"

"Just landed an hour ago." He answered smiling.

"Have a good time in New York?"

"Perhaps!" he smiled even more.

"Oh Gibbs, you are bad. I know something happened up there."

"And I'm not going to tell you. It's my dirty little secret."

"How dirty?" Abby asked, trying to get more information.

"I'm not telling you, Abbs."

"Fine, then I try Tony. Where is he?" Abby got up, ready to leave.

"He's not here. We left him in New York so he could spend some time healing his wounds. And besides, he doesn't know about that."

"Gibbs, you are a real bastard."

"I know, Abbs." Gibbs said, leaving. He went to the bullpen to start his report. When he came in, he felt Kate's eyes on him.

"What are you grinning about?" she asked.

"Abby. She tried to get information about New York. About what had happen there."

"And what did you say?" Kate asked afraid. Abby was her best friend, but she was not sure how she would react on the news.

"Nothing. She and Ducky can figure it out themselves. Just like Tony."

"You know what that means? Abby will grill you until she gets more information."

"Well, I'm an ex-marine with three ex-wives. I can keep a secret. I'm more worried about you."

"You are right. Abby will grill me, too. I don't know anything. Why should I know anything about your mood?"

"Are you sure you don't know anything about my mood, Kate?" Gibbs bent down to kiss her. At that moment both of their cell phones ringed.

"Grrr." Gibbs barked. He answered his phone. It was Morrow. And Abby was calling Kate.

While Gibbs was on the phone with Morrow, Kate went down to Abby.

"Abby, what do you need?" Kate asked, entering the lab.

"What had happen to Gibbs? He's smiling all the time. That's never happened before."

"Well, I don't know. Why should I know, he doesn't even speak to me, privately."

"But you were with him on the trip to New York for almost four weeks. Something must have happen. And I'm not going to rest till I found out why he's grinning." At that moment Gibbs entered the lab, unnoticed by the girls.

"Abbs, there are just two people who know the reason for my mood. Me being one of them, and I'm not going to tell you the other one. And I'm sorry to tell you; your tries have to wait. We've got a case."

"We don't have a complete team and Morrow is giving us a case? What has happened?" Kate asked when McGee was entering the lab.

"We got a kidnapping case we have to solve soon. The kidnapped person is the newborn child of Special Agent Johnson. The boy is just a week old and was taken out of the hospital by an unknown woman three days ago. Luckily a security camera at the hospital's entrance got a good shot of the woman. This case is very urgent, since the infant is ill. He has a heart failure and needs surgery as soon as possible. He needs to get his medicine on time otherwise he is going to die." Gibbs explained.

"Oh god, what kind of sick people are out there? Kidnapping an infant. How awful."

"Kate, relax, we need to focus on the case." Gibbs tried to calm Kate.

"Abbs, I got the tape from the hospital security cam. Get me a picture of the woman and tell me who she is and where I can find her. McGee, go help her. Kate, you are going to the hospital with me. Perhaps we can find some evidence there." Abby went to her computer and started working. McGee went to another computer and helped her. Gibbs and Kate went to the hospital.

"This poor woman. Giving birth to a child just to learn it is seriously ill and is going to die and than some sick girl kidnaps the infant. It's terrible. I just hope, we find the baby in time."

"So do I. But Kate, I know it's an emotional case but you need to focus on the facts, even if it's difficult. The evidence will tell us the story. You are not going to help by getting to emotional."

"You know something strange? A friend of mine said just the same thing. 'Let the evidence tell the story.' And I know that I'm no good in the state that I'm in. It's just… I don't know. Perhaps I just imagined how I would feel in this situation. Jethro, why don't you have any children?" Kate asked.

Gibbs looked shocked, but he didn't answer the question. "You don't have any children, do you?" Kate asked again.

"No, I don't have any children. I never felt the need to have children. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I mean, you are the guy with three failed marriages."

"And I'm not planning to have any children soon. You?"

"No babies planned, Jethro." Kate calmed him, hearing the panic in his voice.

When they arrived at the hospital they went to Mrs. Johnson to ask her some questions. She couldn't think of anyone who would do this. She and her husband didn't have any enemies. So they hadn't had any new leads and went back to the headquarters, hoping for news from Abby and McGee.

"Abbs, do you have anything for me?" Gibbs asked entering.

"Do you have anything for me, boss-man?" Abby asked back and earned a look from Gibbs. But he put down the Caff-Pow on her desk.

"We got a good shot of the woman and ran her through the database. Her name is 'Angela Smith', she's living in Arlington, alone."

"And?" Gibbs asked waiting.

"She's a nurse at Galilee hospital."

"Okay, give the address to Kate. We are going up there. Can you get her personal file?" Gibbs didn't wait for an answer he left the lab. Kate followed him closely. Together they went to Angela Smith's Arlington home and weren't surprised when nobody was home. Gibbs entered through the back door.

It was a nice home with comfortable looking furniture. Baby toys and cloths lying shattered everywhere.

"Obviously a baby had been here." Kate said.

"The question is if it is our baby. Let's ask the neighbors."

So Gibbs and Kate went outside and questioned the neighbors. Most of them said Angela wasn't seen pregnant but for a few days a baby was living with her. They had no idea where it was come from. Angela didn't even have a boy friend. And they told the agents that they hadn't seen her the last two days.

"Let's go back, we won't get any more information here."

So Kate and Gibbs went back, going straight to the lab. "Abbs, anything on her background?"

"Boss-man, where's your good mood?"

"Abbs, the background check? The life of a baby is depending on it."

"Okay, I got it. Like I told you before, she worked at Galilee Hospital for four years. Her boss told me she was never late of sick for about seven months. She's been on sick leave for three weeks.

"That's not going to help us. Anything else?"

"She went to college with Johnson. They were in almost all the same classes."

"That's something to work with. You try to find more while I go see Special Agent Johnson." Gibbs left the lab. Kate stayed with Abby and McGee.

Gibbs found Special Agent Johnson at his cubicle. "Special Agent Gibbs, do you have any good news?" he asked when Gibbs stood in front of his desk.

"Depends. Abby was able to identify the kidnapper. We already searched her house, unfortunately without any leads. The neighbors have seen her with a baby recently but she was not pregnant."

"That's obvious; otherwise she won't need to kidnap my baby. Anything else?"

"Like I said, Abby was able to identify her. Her name is Angela Smith. Rings any bells?"

"Not that I know of?" Johnson said after a while.

"Well, that's surprising. We did a background check. She was in the same classes as you in college."

"Now that you say so, I can remember an Angela. Really nice girl. I think we were a couple for a few weeks, but I broke up with her. She was too demanding, if you know what I mean."

"Well, that could be a motive. She was in love with you and possible still is while you dumped her and started a family with someone else. She's just jealous."

"You don't think that yourself, do you? This had happen at least ten years ago."

"Well, I would tell you that is pretty good motive. You don't know what this woman is feeling. Any idea where I can find her?"

"If she isn't home, try her parents. As much as I know she has a very strong relationship with them. Last residence I know of was in Maryland."

"Thank you. We will find your son."

"I know you will, Gibbs."

Gibbs went down to the lab again. "Abby, check for Smith's parents. She probably is hiding there."

"We already got the address. I was just going to call you."

"Good thinking, Kate. Let's go." So Kate and Gibbs went to the car again and went to the parents of Angela Smith.

They had a short conversation with them, but didn't learn anything new. Her parents were worried about her, too. They hadn't heard a word from her for about two months. That was really unusual since she called at least twice a week. And the parents told Gibbs and Kate that she hasn't had a recent boy friend but she has often told them that she has been in love with some guy since college. They had no idea where Angela could be hiding.

"We need to go back to her house. There may be a lead about her whereabouts." Gibbs said entering the car. When they arrived at the house again, Gibbs let them in through the back door. They began to search the house. Kate searching the basement while Gibbs did the upper floor.

He started searching her bedroom, going through every drawer and her wardrobe. And he found something; a box hidden in the depths of her wardrobe. He took the box out and was about to open it when he heard Kate calling for him. So he took the box with him.

"What is it, honey?" he asked when he reached Kate. She was standing next to a desk.

* * *

More to come soon. 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Now you learn what Kate had found out. Hope you like it. There is more to come. So stay tuned. And thanks for all the reviews. You will learn the name of the baby-boy in later chapters.

* * *

**Part 12**

"I think I found something. I went through the drawers of the desk and found an address in Baltimore. Perhaps Abby can tell us more. But the more important fact was an appointment with her OB/GYN she wrote down on a notepad. It was dated three days ago. And listen to the answering machine." Kate let the machine play.

"Hi Ms. Smith. It's Doctor Moning calling. Seems like you missed your appointment. Well, I would like to see you to make sure you don't need any further treatment after your miscarriage. Call me for a new appointment."

"Well, that's her doctor. And like he told us she had a miscarriage. I think she didn't do well after that, so he gave her some drugs, trying to help her deal with it."

"How could she be pregnant? She doesn't have a boyfriend?" Gibbs asked.

"You don't need a boyfriend to get pregnant. Just a one-night stand at some party, or she went to a clinic."

"Okay, I see your point. Well, that's just one more motive. We need to find her. Let's go back to the lab so Abby can run the address."

"I don't know if you have noticed but it's past midnight. Abby needs her rest just like you and me."

"I know, but the baby." Gibbs said.

"I know, but you will be more useful after a good night's sleep and Abby, too. We will find him, Jethro. But first we should go home and get some sleep."

"Okay, I drop you off at your place."

"Did I say anything about my home? I hoped to stay with you, if it's okay?" Kate smiled.

"Well, I hadn't plan on dropping you off. Okay, let's hit the road."

Arriving at Gibbs house they went straight to bed. It had been a long day and they enjoyed the closeness of each other. They lay down on the bed and snuggled together, holding each other close. It didn't last long until both of them fell asleep.

Kate was waked by an annoying sound. She needed some time to discover the source of it. It was the phone. Gibbs was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him so she just answered it. She had no idea who could be calling at this time. It was just turned 4 am.

"Hello." She said sleepily.

"Kate? Is that you? I actually was calling Gibbs? Did I mess with the numbers?"

"Tony? Why are you calling at 4 in the morning? And you got Gibbs number."

"You are at Gibbs house? What happened? Was he injured and does he need your care?"

"Tony, I'm not in the mood to have any serious talk with you, at least not at 4 in the morning. Why are you calling anyway?"

"I was just worrying about you. I tried both of your cells a couple of times but you didn't answer. What's happening up there?"

"Just a busy case. We need to find a newborn of one of our colleagues. That's all. And that's why I'm at Gibbs house. We worked all night and I was just too tired to drive home so he let me sleep in his guest room. Satisfied?"

"Whose baby?" Tony just asked.

"The son of Special Agent Johnson."

"Aaron. He's a friend of mine. Do you have any leads? I wish I could help you."

"We already know who took the baby. Her name is Angela Smith. She's a former girl friend of his and like we just discovered had a miscarriage some months ago. We need to find her and that will be the difficult part since she's not home and even her parents have no idea about her whereabouts."

"You said Angela Smith? I never thought Angi would do something like that. I met her once or twice with Aaron. They're close friends. I'm sure he knows where she is. Have you asked him?"

"Tony, we're not stupid. That was one of the first things Gibbs did. He doesn't even remember her name. You sure it's the same person."

"Well, I don't know what your Angi looks like but if you could send me a pic, I can try to identify her."

"Okay, I'll have Abby send you a picture of her. Anything else?"

"No, just wanted to know if you were okay. But it seems like a bad time. Make sure you find the little boy for Aaron."

"We'll find him, Tony. And you try to get back home soon, understood."

"You miss me, Kate?" He asked smiling.

"No, just nobody here to annoy. See you soon." Kate put down the receiver. Since it was no use going back to sleep she went to the bathroom to shower. Finished with that she went back to the bedroom to wake up Gibbs.

"Darling, you need to wake up. We have a baby to find." He didn't react until Kate kissed him.

"Morning honey. You already up?" he asked kissing her again.

"Well, someone had to answer your phone. Tony tried to call us all day so finally he tried this one. At four in the morning. And since I was already awake I thought it would be a good idea to start the day. Have breakfast together and then go to work."

"Sounds like a plan. You sit down while I shower and than I make breakfast for you." Gibbs said and went for the bathroom. But Kate didn't wait for him. She looked for the kitchen and searched the cupboards for all the things she would need for breakfast. When Gibbs entered the kitchen, the table was already set and the coffees were ready.

"Honey, I told you to wait. I planned on making breakfast for you. It should be something special for our first morning together at home."

"Well, it's something special for me. I never made breakfast for a guy I spent the night with. Have a seat."

After breakfast they went back to work. Abby was there, too.

"Good you already here, Abbs. We have some new leads we need your help with." Gibbs gave Abby the address Kate had found the day before.

"Abby, I need you to do me a favor. Can you send a picture of Angela Smith to this e-mail account?" Kate gave Abby a slip of paper.

"Sure thing. May I ask why?"

"Perhaps we could get some new leads with that. Thank you Abby."

Kate followed Gibbs out. "Care to tell me what this was about. Who needs the picture?"

"Tony needs it. When he called this morning I told him about the case. He seems to now Special Agent Johnson pretty well and he even knows Angela Smith. Tony had met her in company of Johnson. He is going to identify her as the one he had seen."

"That doesn't make any sense. Johnson told me that he can barely remember her and now Tony tells you they are still in contact. There is more than meets the eye."

A few minutes later Kate's cell was ringing. Tony was calling.

"I just got the picture. That's the Angi I was speaking of." Kate mouthed Gibbs that Tony identified her.

"When was the last time you've seen her together with Johnson?" Kate asked.

"I think about two months ago. They seemed pretty closed. The first time I saw them together I assumed Angi was his wife. But he told me she was just a friend from college. I never believed that."

"You wouldn't know where she could be, do you? We need to find the baby soon."

"I really don't know. But she told me that she loves nature. Wish I could help you more. Keep me updated."

Just the second Kate closed her phone Gibbs was ringing. This time it was Abby calling.

"I located the address. It's a weekend house just outside of Baltimore. And the owner is no one other than Ms. Angela Smith."

"Thanks Abby. See you soon."

Gibbs took Kate's hand and pulled her to the car. "We are going to Baltimore. I'm sure she is there."

About two hours later Gibbs found the house. It was the only one visible and surrounded by nature, nothing else. There was no civilization. When they got near the door they heard a baby crying.

Gibbs took his weapon and knocked on the door. "Ms. Smith?"

Suddenly the crying silenced. Gibbs didn't wait any longer but opened the door. In there on the sofa sat a woman in her early thirties. It was Angela Smith. She was holding the baby in her arms, trying to calm him down.

"Ms. Smith?" Gibbs asked. She didn't react. "Ms. Smith, we need to take the boy to a hospital. He is very ill and will probably die if not taken care of. Do you want that?"

"You can't take my baby. He belongs to me. He's my baby."

"No, he isn't. This little boy belongs to Aaron Johnson and his wife."

"That's me. Aaron married me. So this is my baby."

"Mrs. Johnson, we won't take your baby away. We just need to take him to a hospital. He hasn't eaten in a long time, has he? And he won't stop crying?" Kate said, realizing what this woman was thinking. "You can come with us so you can stay close to him, okay. I promise you it's the best for him."

"Okay." The woman said getting up from the sofa. She looked tired.

"Why don't you give him to me so you can get some rest? I'm sure you need it."

"No, he's mine. I won't give him away." She shouted.

Kate turned to face Gibbs. He was speechless. "She believes she is Johnson's wife and the boy is hers. She doesn't know about his illness. We need to take them to a hospital as soon as possible." Kate whispered. Then she turned back to Angela.

"We will go in our car. There you can sit back and rest. I will take care of your boy. You can trust me. I won't take him away from you. I will sit in the back with you, so the boy is close to you, okay?" Kate asked. The woman didn't answer but started for the car. Gibbs and Kate followed her. Gibbs got into the car in the drivers seat while Kate got to the back to take care of the baby. Reluctantly Angela gave Kate the baby. As soon as Gibbs started the engine Angela was fast asleep.

The baby was still crying. It was obviously he was in pain. Kate tried her best to calm him down. She talked to him in a low voice and she even started to sing some lullabies. They had almost reached the Galilee hospital when the boy cried himself to sleep.

Carefully Kate left the car and went straight to ER. Gibbs had called and announced their arrival. He had called McGee, too. He was going to watch sleeping Angela Smith while the boy had emergency surgery.

Gibbs and Kate waited in the waiting area. "You did great with the baby. I don't think I would have been able to calm him down. I'm not even sure I would have got him and Ms. Smith to the hospital. Good work, Agent Todd."

Kate was irritated by him using her last name. He hadn't done that in the last four weeks. Even before they became a couple he called her Kate. She only was Agent Todd when he was angry with her. She looked at him confused.

"Kate, don't look at me like that. I just told you, you did a great job. I'm not going to fire you."

"But you called me Agent Todd. You haven't done that in months, only when you were angry with Tony or me. Why now?"

"I though telling you about your work and calling you honey wouldn't be that good either. Can you forgive me for calling you Agent Todd without being angry? By the way where did you learn to handle babies that well?"

"I have three married brothers. Each of them has at least one child and Auntie Kate is often called to baby-sit." Kate smiled.

"It definitely suits you. You sure you don't want any children?" He asked getting back to their conversation a few days ago.

"I never said I don't want any children. I just said I didn't plan on having them anytime soon. I think all women want to have a baby in their life. But I can wait." Kate said and saw Gibbs getting pale.

"Well, I take you don't agree with me. You don't need to worry. I don't plan to get pregnant and I can wait. I won't get pregnant without you knowing about it. That I can promise you. Okay."

"Okay, thank you Kate."

Well Kate wasn't very happy with this but Gibbs seemed to be less worried now.

About an hour later McGee called Gibbs. Ms. Smith was finally waking up.

"Where is my baby?" was the first thing she asked.

"The baby is in surgery as we speak. We were just in time. The doctor said if we had come an hour later it could have been too late for him. Why don't we go to my office where you can tell me everything? The doctor will call as soon as the surgery is over."

Gibbs and Kate brought Angela Smith to NCIS. There they put her in an interrogation room.

"Kate will you do the questioning? I think you are the best one for it." Gibbs said and Kate entered the room.

"Ms. Smith?" Kate tried her name again.

"I told you, my name is Angela Johnson. Aaron married me five years ago."

"I know Aaron in married, but his wife's name is Daphne. You are not his wife, do you understand. You were his girlfriend in college but he broke up with you. Do you remember?"

Angela began to cry. "He left me because of her. I loved him and he loved me. I don't know why he left me. We were such a great couple. Everyone kept telling us so. I planned our wedding. It was going to be so beautiful but then he came to my house and told me he fell in love with someone else. That he couldn't see me again because of her. I felt so alone. I hated him for doing this."

"What happened then?" Kate asked trying to keep her talking.

"He married that other woman. I don't like her; she isn't good enough for him. Nobody is good enough for him but me. I never let him out of my sight. I needed to make sure he was okay. Waiting for a moment that he would need me."

"And you got that moment, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah. He had a terrible fight with her. She wanted to get a divorce. He moved out of their home. That was my chance. I followed him to a bar where he was getting drunk. I just came in and talked to him, pretending to help him. I offered to let him stay at my house, which he accepted. It was just like I had planned. Finally we where together. I didn't matter to me that he was still married since she was ready to get a divorce. It was just a matter of time until he would ask me to marry him. I was so happy."

"But it didn't last long, did it?"

"No, they got back together, forgetting the divorce. But I got more. I was pregnant with his child."

Kate was surprised. "How long ago did that take place?"

"Eight months ago." Angela started to cry.

"His wife was pregnant at that point, too."

"That's the reason they got back together. For the child's sake. I told him about the pregnancy. He told me to have an abortion. I told him no. Three weeks later I had a miscarriage while his wife was still pregnant. I hated her for that."

"You didn't do well after you lost the baby. Your doctor gave you some drugs?" Kate asked again getting a clear picture about the whole situation.

"Yeah, it helped the first few weeks but after I ran out of them I felt worse than before. I really believed Aaron was married to me. We stayed in contact after I told him about my miscarriage. We became close friends and I really believed he was in love with me. When I heard that his wife had given birth to their son I thought that was my chance to get my baby."

"I know how you feel. You just wanted something that you couldn't have."

"Yeah, I didn't know the baby was ill. He is going to be okay, isn't he?" Angela was crying. Sure thing was that she was unstable.

"The doctor told us so. Why don't you see a doctor yourself? I'm sure they can help you. Will you wait for a minute? I need to talk to my superior."

Kate went outside where Gibbs had listened to the whole conversation. "She needs a doctor. She has some serious mental problems."

"Okay, I'll have her taken to a clinic. The hospital called, the boy is out of surgery but it is too soon to tell more."

* * *

AN: Liked the chapter? More to come soon. Please Review. 


	13. Chapter 13

See Part 1 for Disclaimer.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm not going to kill the little boy. I have something else planned for him. This part will focus on Tony and Max again, but there will be more Gibbs in further chapters.

* * *

**Part 13**

_Back in New York_

Tony had just had breakfast with Gibbs, Kate and Max. Gibbs and Kate would soon be on their way back to Washington, while Tony would stay in New York to help Max with her plan to take care of Lydecker. Well, that was if she would let him.

After Gibbs and Kate left for the airport, Tony and Max checked out too. They would stay the next few days at headquarters of the Transgenics, so it would be easier for Max to be with her friends and Tony. After all they need to make some good battle plans for destroying Lydecker's lab for once and all. Tony spent most of his time with Joshua who was not going to take part on the fight. The nights he spent with Max when she got back from her never ending appointments with Dix and Mole.

Tony felt so useless; there was nothing he could do. He had called Gibbs the first day they had left. They already were working on a case, a case he would have liked to be with since it was concerning one of his friends. But there was nothing he could do, so at least he thought. Two days later Kate had called him and said the case was solve, the baby was back with his parents and he did great after he had to have an emergency surgery. Tony was so happy for his friend, Aaron Johnson even he didn't help to solve the case.

But otherwise there was nothing to do for him. He even missed Kate's banter and the smacks of Gibbs. It was the first time he was not with them. Since the two years he was working for Gibbs he had never had a holiday. He didn't like it. Only if Max would have more time for him. He just hoped they would have a working plan very soon or he would go insane.

They had this plan two days later, exactly one and a half week after Gibbs and Kate left.

"We have the plan finished. We are going to start tonight around midnight." Max said coming to Tony's room.

"I suppose you won't tell me any details, will you?" He asked her kissing.

"Logan, you know that isn't legal what we are going to do. I don't want that you know too much about it. The lesser you know the better. If someone gets a lead on us, you can't tell them anything, since you didn't know details. I just tried to take care of you."

"I know. I just wished I could help you."

"You are helping me with believing in me and supporting me with this. I know you don't like the idea, but I have to do this to live in peace."

"I know, it's just that I'm afraid of you dying tonight. Max, will you make love to me one last time?" he asked.

"Logan, I promise you to come back. I will spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, darling." Max said and kissed Tony passionately…

When Max woke up the sun was already shining through the dusted windows. She looked at her watch and didn't understand what had happened. Her clock read 10 am. It was 5 pm when she was finished with Dix and Mole. And they where supposed to be on the road by 11 pm.

Max got carefully up, put on her cloths and looked for Dix and Mole.

"Max, we where worried about you. You never slept in." Dix said.

"Did I miss something, like you postponed our plan?" Max asked.

"No, not that we know about." Mole grinned.

"Than why can't I remember _taking part_ at?"

"You slept!"

"You were supposed to wake me. It was my plan. I can't believe you did this. I thought we are friends?" Max was very angry.

"We are your friends and because of this we didn't wake you."

"Care to tell my why?"

"Well, first of all even _you _need sometimes sleep. Second it was too dangerous for you. We all know you would have loved to be with us, but you have someone to think about. Logan would have had all our asses if something had happen to you. He is in love with you, and so are you. You have done so much for us, Max we just want you to be happy. You have something we all search for; true love. It doesn't matter to Logan what you are. He loves you like you are, don't play with this. It's too important."

"I didn't know you care about me this deep." Max said.

"Well, you are some kind of hero for all of us at Terminal City. We will all miss you. But there is another reason. Your guy is working for the Government. You can't go out, destroy some Government facility and kill an Army officer. It wouldn't look to good for Logan's career."

"Thanks for all; even I'm still angry with you. This was just between Lydecker and me. I hope you kicked his ass?"

"He will _never _come after you. Well, let's say your plan worked perfect. There is nothing left of the lab. No results, no machines, no Lydecker and his bimbos."

"Thank you. I have just one question. You said you all will miss me. Who said I would leave?" Max asked.

"Nobody needs to tell. Logan lives here, he has his work and friends here and you will stay with him. Perhaps you will visit us now and then."

"Of course I will. You are my family."

Max went back to Logan who had finished his shower and was already dressed.

"Dix and Mole went without me. I'm free, now."

"Thank god. Now we can stay together." Tony kissed her.

"Yes, we can _Tony_."

He looked puzzled at her. "It's the first time you called me Tony. May I ask why?"

"Well, if we stay her, I better call you Tony. Otherwise it would confuse the rest of your friends. I take they don't know about your time in Seattle? 'Eyes Only'?"

"No, just Gibbs and Kate. And I promised Abby to tell her where I got the device she used to record my kidnapping. But they are my friends. I trust them with my life."

"I know and I would like to become friend with them, too. They are a great part of your life."

"But you are the greatest part. Won't you miss Seattle?"

"Of course I will miss Seattle. I promised Dix and Mole to visit them. I'm just worried about Joshua. I'm not sure how he will react to the news."

"Well, we can think about that later. We will find a way to make him happy. And don't forget to tell OC, Herbal, Sketchy and Normal. He will lose one of his best couriers."

"Don't worry about that. As much as I remember he fired me already." Max grinned.

"Well than we can go back to Washington in a few days?" Tony asked.

"Are you up to travel?" Max asked concerned.

"Max, I'm up to travel since about a week. I'm so happy that you are going to stay with me. As soon as we are back, we are going to look for a bigger house." Tony said.

"Why, what's wrong with your apartment? I really like that place."

"Well, in a bigger house, we can take Joshua in. I think you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh Tony, that would be great. It would break my heart to leave him back in Seattle, all alone."

"So, you agree with me. We are looking for a bigger house. Let's make some seat reservation." Tony said and called the airport for two seat tickets for their flight home. Problem was most of the airlines were on strike and those who flow where totally overbooked. They didn't get ticket up until the weekend.

"Hey Boss," Tony said when Gibbs answered his cell.

"Tony, what do you want? I don't have any time; we are just working on a case and got some new evidence which can solve the case."

"I know, Kate told me. I just wanted to tell you, we are finished here but our flight won't go until Saturday."

"Okay, you can tell me everything when you got back. See you on Monday, bright and early. Got that?" Gibbs asked.

"I will try!" Tony grinned. He sure was happy not to be near to Gibbs otherwise his supervisor would have hit him on the back of his head.

After his phone call Max and Tony went for headquarter of the Transgenos to tell them they could go home. It was no problem telling Dix and Mole but Joshua would be difficult.

"Hi big fellow." Max greeted him.

"Hi little fellow, hi Logan. Joshua missed you."

"I missed you too, Joshua." Tony said.

"Joshua, we are here to tell you something. You know Logan and I, we are a couple, don't you? Well, Logan or Tony like his real name is now is living in Washington. And I'm going to stay with him there. I won't come back with you to Seattle, just for some visits."

"Max won't come back? Max leaves me?" Joshua said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes, Joshua. But Max isn't happy about leaving you back alone in Seattle. So we are going to look for a bigger house where you can live with us."

"Joshua living with Max and Logan?"

"If you like that. We won't force you to coming with us. It's just an offer." Tony explained.

"Joshua likes that."

"Okay, than you are going to move in with us, as soon as we find a bigger house. But first you need to go back. Mole and Dix will take you with them. I will come for a visit in a few weeks. Okay?"

"Okay, little fellow."

The next few days they spent together until their flight was scheduled for Saturday morning.

TBC…

Review, or I won't update. :-)


	14. Chapter 14

See part 1 for Disclaimer

AN: First thanks for all the reviews. Thanks for my beta Becky.

This story don't have any timeline but it fits Christmas.

Summary: Kate and Gibbs are getting a little x-mas gift. And we learn a bit about Gibbs family.

** Merry Christmas everyone **

* * *

Part 14 

The remaining Saturday they spent shopping for groceries. Tony cooked Max a very delicious dinner, the first dinner together in _their_ apartment.

On Sunday Tony woke up, while Max was still asleep so he decided to make some breakfast for her. When he came back to the bedroom he sat down on the bed and kissed her on the top of her nose.

"Max, time to wake up. Sun is already shining."

"Tony, are you already awake?"

"Yes, I've made some breakfast for you. Hungry?"

"Not really. Well, I don't know but I'm not feeling well." Max said, looking really pale.

"You don't look this well, either. Are you sick, Max? You are never sick."

"No, I'm not sick, just not feeling well. No need to worry about it."

"If you say so. You better lay back, Max." Max laid back. Her head hadn't really hit the pillow when she sat up again, got up in a hurry and ran for the bathroom. Tony heard her throwing up. He went to her.

"Max, are you sure you are not sick?"

"Yes, I'm feeling better already. Like I said, no need to worry."

"I just worry about you, like you do about me. Shall I carry you to the bed?" he asked.

"I'm not sick, Tony. Actually I'm feeling quite well. Up for sightseeing. You know I have never been here before." So Tony and Max got ready for the day. They made a short sightseeing tour, even if Tony wasn't convinced about Max' wellbeing. In all the time that he's known Max, she had never once been sick other than her seizures. But she hasn't had them since her last visit to Manticore and they had other symptoms.

Since the next day was Monday, Tony needed to go back to work. Max didn't have a job so far, but she woke up with Tony. She looked pale again.

"Max, are you feeling alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Tony." She said.

"Don't lie to me. I know you better than that."

"It's nothing, Tony. I'm sure."

"If you don't feel well, go see a doctor. I'm sure Ducky will have a look. You can trust him, he as a friend, too."

"Okay, when if I'm not feeling better by the end of the week, I will see him. Satisfied?"

"I'm just worried about you. It's so unusual you being sick."

"I know but I promise to see this Ducky-guy next week if I'm not feeling better. And now you have to hurry, otherwise you will be late for work."

"Gibbs is used to that." Tony grinned and went to shower.

At NCIS headquarter

Gibbs was already at the office due to an early meeting with the Director. Kate was coming in alone, first time after their coming home. But that was quite good for Kate, since she had some problems she needed to discus with Abby. So she went down to the lab, bringing a Caff-Pow with her.

Kate was not her usual self, even Abby had noticed. But Abby was still trying to figure out what had happen to Gibbs up in New York. She had no clue so far and she could only worry about one mystery at a time with all the work she needed to do for the team.

Kate put down the drink on Abby's table and sat down on a chair. She didn't say a word; just starred at the PDA she was holding in her hand. Abby stopped working and starred at her. She waited for Kate to say something.

"I'm late." Kate finally said.

"I wouldn't say so. It's only 8 o'clock and Boss-man isn't even here." Abby said not getting what Kate was speaking about.

"No Abbs, _I'm_ late." Kate looked up straight into Abby's face.

"Oh, _you_ are late. How long?"

"About three weeks. I was never late, Abbs. _Never_."

"So you could be pregnant?" Abby asked.

"Well, yes. It could be possible."

"Oh, you didn't tell me. First things first. You need to do a test, soon Kate."

"I was hoping you'd help. I trust you, Abbs."

"Okay, I'll do it. Let's just hope Gibbs doesn't find out. He'll kill me for doing it."

"Not only you!" Kate mumbled when she was leaving for the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Abby had finished the test.

"Congrats Kate. You're pregnant!" Abby said hugging Kate.

"Are you sure? No mistake?" Kate wasn't happy at all about the result.

"Kate, you know me. I never make any mistakes. You're not happy? You are expecting a child, that's something to be happy about!"

"Sure I'm happy, but he won't be. He didn't have any plans for having children. I had promised him _not to get pregnant_. And now? I'm having his child. He will kill me or worse he'll break up with me. We've been a couple for just two months. I'm happy with him. He's my true love."

"If he feels the way you do, he'll be happy about your pregnancy. Just tell him. And if he is such a bastard like Gibbs, we'll all help you. This is going to be the first NCIS-baby. This is so cool."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that." Kate said leaving for the bathroom. When she came back, Abby was still smiling.

"This is so great. I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy too, telling him is not going to be easy. You don't know how difficult it was to get together with him. I don't want to lose him."

"That's not going to happen. If he really leaves you, I'll kick his ass."

"I'd sure like to see that. Abby, you know, you will be the first person I'm going to call to baby-sit."

Just in this moment Gibbs entered. "Going to baby-sit whom?"

Abby being her usual self started to answer. "We were just speaking about Kate being…"

"Being an aunt. I told Abby that I was considering taking some days off so I can visit one of my brothers. Since they all moved out of Washington, I haven't seen them. I really miss them." Kate explained giving Abby a glare.

"Okay, talk to me later about your vacation." Gibbs left the lab, not sure about what had happened in there.

"Kate, why didn't you tell him? You know, you are not supposed to do any fieldwork as soon as you find out about it. He needs to know."

"Abbs, I need to tell him myself. I can't tell you why, at least not now. First I need to tell my boyfriend. And please, don't tell anyone else. I'll do it when the time is right."

"Okay, Kate. It's just that I'm so excited. It's the first NCIS-baby. Gibbs will be thrilled."

"I hope you are right." Kate muttered leaving the lab.

The moment Kate was alone with Gibbs in the office he used his chance.

"I don't believe that you were talking about going on a vacation with Abby. You would have told me first, at least I hope."

"You're right. We didn't talk about vacation, but I sure would like to see my family again. But I can't tell you now. It's a secret, Jethro. But I'll tell you soon."

"Okay, I trust you Katie and you know you can trust me, too. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you, too. And I know that I can trust you. But I can't tell you right now. Please be patient for a few more days, okay?"

"I'll do anything you say, Katie." Katie was his new nickname for her even though she didn't like it formerly. But Gibbs saying it, it was just so sweet.

"How about breakfast? Did you have any?" Gibbs asked emptying his coffee-cup. Just the thought of food made Kate nauseous.

"Kate, are you alright? You are looking kind of pale." Gibbs said noticing that Kate paled.

"I just don't feel that great today. But I don't think its something serious. Perhaps last nights dinner."

"Kate, you had the same like me and I've never felt better. Do you want to go home?"

Just in this moment Tony joined them. "Kate, you don't feel good?" he asked concerned.

"Tony, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. If you will excuse me, I'm going down to see Abby. She won't treat me like a disabled person." Kate said and left for the lab.

"There must be some kind of virus. Max isn't feeling well, either. And Max's never ill."

Kate didn't listen to Tony, since she wasn't ill, just pregnant.

"Max' staying with you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, we are looking for a bigger house at the moment so Joshua and Max can move in with me. She won't leave him back alone in Seattle but she won't make me leave Washington. And since we are never going to split up again, that's the only opinion. Why do you ask?"

"Just being curious. That's something I never thought you would do."

"Normally I wouldn't do that. But Max is special to me. I love her and I will always love her. One day I'm going to marry her."

"I'm happy for you, Tony. Max and you are a great couple."

"Thanks Gibbs. So what happened while I was on sick-leave?" Gibbs filled him in.

Down in Abby's lab

"Gibbs' driving me insane and he doesn't even know it." Kate said entering the lab.

"What is boss-man doing to my favorite mommy-to-be?"

"I felt sick when he invited me for breakfast. I nearly couldn't stop him from calling the paramedics, even if I told him, I'm fine."

"He invited you for breakfast? There is his good mood again. Are you really sure you don't know about it?" Abby referred to the secret Gibbs kept since coming back from New York.

"His secret is not my problem, Abby. What am I'm going to do about Gibbs? He's driving me nuts."

"Just tell him, Kate. Then he won't make such a fuss about you. He's really worried about his agents, you know? When he knows the reason for you being sick, he would act another way."

"Abbs, I can't tell him now. The father has a right to know first."

"Well, and there is the problem, isn't it?"

"Yeah, he's the problem. I have no idea how to tell him. Maybe I should go home like Gibbs said. I need to think and I need to see my doctor. Not that I don't believe you, well I've been sick in the morning for the last two weeks but I just need to 100 percent sure."

"Kate, I would do the same. Do you want some company? You know, I could come with you."

Kate sighed. "I sure would like that. But Gibbs wouldn't allow that. And besides it would only make him more suspicious. I'm not ready to tell him at the moment but thanks Abby." Kate said going back to the bullpen.

"Gibbs, I think I have some kind of virus. I think it's better for me to go home. See you tomorrow." Kate said, knowing that Gibbs would come to her house after his shift.

"Should I take you home, Katie?" he asked very worried about her.

"No need to. You are needed here. I'll just go home, have a nice hot bath and go to bed. You'll see tomorrow, I'll be fine again." Kate hoped, of course she knew that it wouldn't be the case. But she hoped Gibbs wouldn't find out before she was ready to tell him. And she needed to tell him soon, when she saw the worried expression on his face. "See you later, Katie. Okay?"

Kate just smiled and left the office. She went straight to her doctor who told her that she was 5 weeks pregnant. Now she could think of a way to tell Gibbs, but she didn't find any. So she'll just tell him tonight. It wouldn't get better by waiting any longer.

"Hi darling." Kate said calling him on his cell.

"Sweetheart, how are you?

Tony was overhearing the call on his desk and Gibbs knew it.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. Do you want to come over for dinner? I'm going to cook something special."

"Love too. And you are sure you are up to it? We can order in if you don't feel well."

"No, it's okay. See you around seven. Love you Jethro."

"Love you too, darling." Gibbs said and closed his phone.

"Tony, don't you have work to do?" Gibbs asked, knowing that Tony wasn't doing what he was supposed to be doing.

"Just thinking about the case, Boss. I'm going to see if Abbs has something."

Okay, that wasn't good. Gibbs knew that Abby was still trying to figure out what had happen to him in New York and Tony was going to tell Abby about this phone call. That was something new for Abby to think about.

In the lab

"Okay Abbs, tell me what has happen to Gibbs. Who is he dating?" Tony asked entering the lab.

"Tony, you're back? I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Abbs. Are you going to tell me about that woman Gibbs is seeing?"

"I don't know what you mean. I didn't know Gibbs was seeing any woman at the moment. Why do you think so?"

"She just called him and I happen to overhear it. He didn't say her name, but he called her sweetheart and darling."

"That's something I can work with." Abby said.

"Care to tell me what you are working at? Maybe I can help you."

"Oh, I don't know. Since Gibbs came back from New York he hasn't been his usual self. He is happy. He smiles all the time, he is nice, it's never happened before. And I've been trying to figure out why he is the way he is. He won't give me a hint. And now you're telling me he probably has a girlfriend. That might be the reason for his good mood."

"You mean we have to deal with wife number four?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, but this girl seems to be good for him. And what is good for him is good for the team as well. You know he let Kate go home today, because she wasn't feeling well. When has that happen before?"

"And perhaps it is better if we don't dig any further. We don't know what it will do to his mood. When he is ready, he will tell us, okay?" Tony said.

"Okay, now I have more time for you. Are you going to tell me about the device you had in New York. It sure wasn't NCIS property." Abby asked curious.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you, but you have to keep it a secret."

Abby just nodded.

"My real name isn't Anthony DiNozzo. Actually my name is Logan Cale. I lived in Seattle until two years ago. There I still own some big companies, Cale Industries. You remember the injuries I had when I first came here? I got them while trying to save a mother and her little daughter from getting shot. That was my shot as 'Eyes Only'. I was kind of a journalist, the only free voice in Seattle. And for doing my work I got some devices you never heard about. I had some friends with the FBI and CIA who got them for me."

"That's sure a secret. Tony having a second identity. Cool. This day can't get any better."

"I'm not going to ask why. Abbs, I need to go back so I can call Max. She didn't feel well this morning and I'm really worried about her. I think she has the same virus Kate has. She has the same symptoms."

Abby tried hard not to tell Tony what Kate was suffering from.

Gibbs was still grinning when Tony got back. He just sat down on his desk and called Max. She told him she was feeling better and Tony was less worried, but still worried.

Later that day

After she had seen her doctor, Kate went shopping. She got everything she needed for dinner and she even bought a new dress. Perhaps it would smooth Gibbs mood a bit. After arriving home, Kate prepared dinner. When she finished with that, she took her hot bath to calm her own nerves. She had no idea how to tell Gibbs.

It was just past six when Kate got out of the bathroom and got dressed. She just finished with that when she heard Gibbs entering.

"Jethro, you're already here? It's kind of early."

Gibbs went to her and kissed her. "I just needed to see you. Is that a new dress? I've never seen it before."

"Yes, it's new. Bought it for you. Do you like it?"

"Oh yeah, you look beautiful in it. Are you feeling better? You sure look so."

"Yes darling, I'm feeling much better. Are you hungry?"

"Very hungry. I haven't eaten the whole day. I was worried about you."

"Oh Jethro. I told you it's nothing to worry about. But you never listen."

"How can you be so sure? Tony told me Max wasn't feeling well either. Same symptoms like you have. And if Max's ill it had to be serious."

Kate tried hard not to laugh about Max suffering like she did.

"Jethro, don't worry. It's nothing serious. And I know it because I've already seen my doctor. Now let's have dinner."

Kate went to the table and served dinner. She knew Gibbs would like to know what the doctor had told her, but he didn't say a word about it.

After dinner Kate asked. "Jethro, you remember our talk about having any children? I told you that I didn't plan on having any. What would you do if I was already pregnant?"

"I don't know, what I would do. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember the conversation I had with Abby earlier today? About babysitting? You were right; I wasn't speaking about visiting my family. I was talking about calling Abby when we need a babysitter."

"Why would we need a babysitter?" he asked.

"Oh Gibbs. Don't make it harder than it already is. I'm pregnant, five weeks along. I didn't plan it but we both weren't using something either, were we?"

Gibbs just sat there and looked straight ahead.

"Jethro, please say something. Even yell at me. I know you're not happy about it, but it's too late. And I'm going to have this baby, even if you don't want it."

"Kate are you really sure? No doubts?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. I already was when I came to work today. I mean, I'm late and I've been feeling sick in the morning. Abby did a test and I even went to see my OB/GYN.

"Abby did a test?"

"Don't change the topic, Jethro. I didn't tell her about the father of the baby."

Gibbs didn't say a word.

"Please speak to me, Jethro. I know it wasn't planned but it's too late now. I'm going to have this baby. With or without you. So just tell me, are we still a couple? Just tell me."

"Kate, that's something I never thought about. This is really shocking, but you need to know that I'll never leave you. I don't think I could be without you for a single second. I have never felt so complete, so loved in my whole life. And even though the baby wasn't planned; I think I can get used to the thought of being a father. Oh god, I'm going to be a father. I never thought that would happen."

"Oh Jethro, I'm so happy. I really thought you would break up with me because of the baby. I'm just so happy, darling." Kate hugged and kissed Gibbs.

"I think, I'm happy, too. This is just so unreal. I'm going to be a father! You know we have problems now?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, what would that be?

"Quite a few. First we need to tell the team and second we need to tell our families."

"Those are really some problems. My family will be thrilled. Finally the last one is off of the market. I don't know about your family. Do you have any relatives? We never have spoken about that topic."

"Sure I have family. Not as big as yours, but still a caring family."

Kate just did remember something. "There is something I need to ask you. I'm not sure if you remember it, but please try to. I really want to know who she was."

"Who was who? What are you talking about?"

"That red-headed woman. Once she brought you your glasses. Another time you drove off with her in a sports car. Who is she?" Kate asked.

"Are you jealous, Kate?"

Kate shook her head no.

"You are, Katie. But you don't need to be. That woman was Jessica, my sister-in-law. She's married to my brother Charlie. Back than Charlie was stationed in Iraq and she paid me a visit. I knew you all thought she was my girlfriend or even worse ex-wife number four. Both of them are very curious about you."

"You told them about me?" Kate asked shocked.

"Of course, Charlie and I are very close. We should visit them sometime soon."

"So one problem resolved. You already told your family about me, or at least your brother. Any more family I need to know about?"

"My brother Charlie is the closest one. I have one more brother, but we don't see each other as much. He lives in Russia."

"Let me guess, they are both Navy?"

"No, Charlie is Navy but Michael my second brother is Army. Did you tell your family?"

Kate was a bit shy. "No, I haven't told them. You don't know them. They would immediately start to plan my wedding to make sure I won't run away, or the guy for that matter. So I thought it would be better not to tell them. But I will do it soon. What about work?"

"I think it's the biggest problem." Gibbs said.

"Okay, Abby already knows. She just wants to know who the father is."

"Ducky will be thrilled. He always wanted me to start a family. McGee is neutral."

"So Tony and my boss are left. You know, I'm a bit scared about telling him. He's a real bastard. And I need to tell him, because of my dangerous job. He won't let me work any further."

"Katie, you know the rules. And like you said the job is dangerous. You will take over McGee's job. You are good at doing research."

"Thanks Jethro. I know it's for the best, but we won't work together that much. What about Tony?"

"Just tell him. He'll be shocked at first, but than happy for you. You are like a little sister for him. And he is still worried about Max at the moment. And Abby and Tony already know that I'm in a relationship. Tony overheard your phone call today."

Kate was shocked. "They know about us? I can't go to work tomorrow."

"Katie, calm down. They know I have a girlfriend but they don't know her name. I never said it. So are you telling Tony just about the baby or about the father, too?"

"I don't know. They can figure it out on their own. It would be fun to see them guessing."

"Oh Katie, you are really mean." Gibbs smiled.

"I've learned from the best." Kate said and kissed him.

* * *

Did you like it? More to come soon. Please review. 


	15. Chapter 15

See Part 1 for Disclaimer.

AN: Happy New Year to all.

So here is the next chapter, only a short one this time. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. There are at least five more chapters, probably more.

* * *

**Part 15**

Gibbs and Kate spent the night together and went to work together. Kate was feeling sick again in the morning. Gibbs would need some time to get used to that.

First thing Kate did at work was go down to see Abby.

"Did you tell him, Kate?" Abby asked seeing Kate entering.

"Yes, I told him. He wasn't as happy as me but he can live with that thought. So you don't need to kick his ass."

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope I can meet him. I don't think you are going to tell me about him, are you?"

"Not now. I promise you that you are going to meet him but first I need to tell Gibbs and the rest of the team and my family. And than if he agrees, you well all get to meet him."

"You haven't told Gibbs? That's good. I don't think it will be a problem. Tony overheard a phone call yesterday. Gibbs is in love. But we don't know with whom. Perhaps that red-headed woman who comes to visit him sometimes."

"Then I better take my changes. See you later Abby."

So Kate went back to the office where Gibbs was at his desk. Even Tony and McGee were already there.

"Kate how are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"I've never felt better. How's Max?"

"Wish I could say the same. I tried to make her to see Ducky, but she won't listen to me."

"Sorry to hear that, but I'm sure it's nothing serious. Gibbs, I need to speak to you." Kate said turning to his desk.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, yesterday I found out that I'm pregnant. I know the rules, only desk work for me."

"You are what, Kate?" Gibbs shouted.

"Pregnant. I'm going to have a baby."

"But how? You never told any of us, you were seeing someone."

"Well actually, that's none of your business. I'm not like Tony. I like to keep my private life just that; private."

"That's a surprise."

"It was a surprise for us, too. I didn't plan on getting pregnant. Hell, my boyfriend didn't even want to have children."

"How did he take it than?" Gibbs asked smiling.

"Well, better then you. He's happy to become a father. And I personally think he is going to be a great father." Kate turned to Tony. "Well, Tony I'm surprised. No smart comment?"

Tony was kind of pale. "Tony, are you alright?" Kate asked concerned.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just remembered I told Gibbs yesterday Max had the same symptoms as you. That would mean, she could be pregnant, too."

"I think that would be possible the way you acted in New York." Kate smiled thinking of Tony as a father. Well, she had to change her way of thinking about him. Since Max was there, he was completely different. He has changed for the better.

later that day

The team had just got off work and Gibbs and Kate were on their way home.

"Did you really mean what you said? About me being a good father?"

"Of course I meant what I said. You'll be great dad. Just the way you act around the team. You are taking care of all of us and we aren't even your kids."

"You are all family. I couldn't live with the thought that something has happen to any of you. Especially to my favorite researcher." Gibbs smiled at her.

"I just hope we are getting a case soon, or I'll go insane."

"I know you love field-work, but that is NCIS-rules. And even if it weren't NCIS-rules I don't think I would let you into the field. I would die not knowing where you are and how you are."

"I know, and I only have 7 and a half months left."

At home Gibbs made dinner while Kate had a relaxing bath. Sitting at her desk the whole day was something she first had to get used to.

"When are we going to tell our families, Darling?" Kate asked entering the kitchen.

"Charlie is at home this weekend, holiday leave from Iran where he is at the moment. How about we pay them a visit? Actually I planned on seeing him this weekend but I somehow got involved with the most beautiful woman on earth."

"Oh Jethro, thanks for the compliment. Just wait a few months and you will change your mind. But I like the idea. I would love to meet them, too."

"I'm sure you will like them. So how about we make Friday a holiday and spent the whole weekend there?"

"That's a great idea. So we have enough time to get to know each other and you can spend some quality time with your brother. But both of us taking the same day off, won't that rise questions?"

"We'll find a way. Just tell them you're going to spend some time with your boyfriend."

"And that won't be a lie. What are you going to tell them?"

"That's a surprise. You'll see tomorrow."

Gibbs and Kate were the first in the morning the next day. A short time later Tony and McGee came in. That was the time Kate would ask for holiday.

"Gibbs, since there isn't much for me to do at the moment, can I take Friday off? I need to spend some time with my boyfriend."

"Sure Kate, you can take the day off. But if we get a case I'll call you back."

"Okay." Kate said being curious how Gibbs would manage to get the day off, too.

Gibbs sat down on his desk, did something on his computer and pretended to be working. Suddenly his cell was ringing.

"Gibbs." He said picking it up.

"Hello Jess. I haven't heard of you for some time."

"…"

"I would love to see you, hon. You know I never can spend enough time with you."

"…"

"How about Friday? We don't have much to work at the moment and I still have some holiday's left."

"…"

"So, I'll see you on Friday. Love you too, Jess."

All team-members had overheard the call. Two of them assumed this was his secret girlfriend calling but one knew better. Jess was only his sister-in-law he was going to visit. But if Kate hadn't known about the fact that Jessica was family, she would think the same and would be very, very jealous.

later that night at Tony's apartment

Tony just came home from work. Max had cooked dinner.

"How are you?" Max again felt sick in the morning.

"I'm better, like every day. I just don't know what the matter with me is."

"I have a theory. Did I tell you about Kate? She had the same symptoms as you?"

"And? Do you know what's wrong?"

"Oh yes, we know. But I'm not sure you'll like it. Kate is pregnant."

"Oh, that would mean, I'm pregnant too. Oh God, Tony. It can't be."

"Why not? There is a really good chance that you're pregnant."

"But Tony. A baby? I'm not sure we are ready for such an important addition to our life. I mean we have only been a couple for two months. We don't know if this is going to last." Max said.

"Max, I'm sure this is going to last forever. I love you and will always love you. I actually planned to ask you if you to marry me."

"Oh Tony, did you propose?" Max asked smiling.

"Well, I would say so, even if I had planned on it being a bit more romantic. It doesn't matter if you are pregnant or not I'll marry you one day. And if you are really pregnant I'll be very happy."

"Tony, that's so sweet. I never imagined being married one day or starting a family. I'm going to see that Ducky-guy like I promised you. And I'll marry you, Tony. Thanks for giving me a normal life."

* * *

So, what are you thinking? Still liking the story? I'm looking forward to read what you think about it. 


	16. Chapter 16

See Part One for Disclaimer.

AN: Here goes another part. A longer one this time. We are going to met Gibbs family and there is a new case. Hope you like it.

* * *

Part 16 

It was Thursday evening. The team had just finished work. McGee went on his date with Abby, Tony went home to Max. Gibbs and Kate were going to pack for their long weekend. First they went to Kate's place. There she made dinner.

"Honey, I never asked you where we are actually going. You never told me where your brother lives."

"I did that on purpose. I'm going to surprise you." Gibbs smiled.

"Oh Jethro, that's mean. Just tell me the direction. I don't know what to pack up. Are we going to a hot or cold place?"

"Okay, I can tell you that it is going to be warm. So you can pack some summer outfits. And don't forget your swimsuit and sun lotion."

"Will there be a beach?" Kate asked trying to get more information.

"I'm not telling you. You will see tomorrow. Now hurry up. We need to get up early." So Kate packed up some clothes, which wasn't an easy task since she didn't know their destination.

Being finished with that, they went for Gibbs house, where be had his bag already finished.

"Is that all you are going to take?" Kate asked when she saw his small duffel bag sitting on the floor next to the door.

"I won't need as much as you." He said and pointed at her two suitcases. "And even if I've forgotten something I'm going to get it there. I think it's better we call it a day. I told Jess we would arrive for breakfast."

"That sure is early. How long will we need to get there?"

"Depends and I'm not going to give you that information. You'll see soon."

In the early morning hours

It was just past four am when Gibbs woke up Kate.

"Honey, we need to hit the road." He said gentle.

Kate got dressed and together they went to Bethesda Military Airport.

"Jethro, what are we doing here? Your brother is not living here, is he?"

"No, he's not. We are going to board a plane which will take us to Charlie." Gibbs said walking toward a Gulf Stream.

"You got us this plane?" Kate asked.

"No, Charlie did. He knows I like to travel by plane."

"A Gulf Stream! Only if Tony knew." Kate smiled remembering the way he acted the last time.

"I'm happy it's just the two of us." Gibbs said. So they got aboard. Gibbs showed her all. And about two hours later they landed at a Military Airport outside Miami.

"Jethro, we are in Florida. That's great."

"And we aren't even at our destination." Gibbs went to a black Corvette and opened the trunk with the key he got from a desk clerk.

"Did you rent that car? It sure is something I never imagined you with."

"I thought you know me better. Jess got the car for us. It's some kind of joke between the two of us, which goes a long way back. I can't even tell you why we are doing it, but it sure is fun. You'll see you'll like it."

Gibbs held open the door for Kate who got in. Gibbs got in on the drivers seat. He started the engine and got on the road. Kate just enjoyed the surroundings. She had never been to Florida for holidays before. That was something they had to repeat. They were on the road for about half an hour when the reached the outer skirts of Miami. He stopped in front of a beautiful house just on the beach.

"Here we are." Gibbs announced and got out to open the door for her.

"This is a nice neighborhood. I like it here; even if I haven't met your family yet." Kate said getting out of the car. Together they went for the front door, which was opened by a woman. It was the woman Kate had seen at the office.

"Jethro, just on time like always. You didn't tell me you were bringing someone with you."

"Jess, good to see you. I really missed you. And I didn't tell you because it's suppose to be a surprise."

"Oh, you are such a bad boy, Jethro. But I'm happy you are here. We have so much to catch up on. So you want to come in? I'm sure your company wants to freshen herself up, don't you Kate? I take it you are Kate?" Jess asked when she saw Kate's shocked expression.

Kate was just surprised by this woman. She had only seen her for a few seconds at the office but she has been curious about her since than. But really meeting her was something else. But she likes her from the beginning.

"Yes, I'm Kate. Nice to meet you. You really have a great house."

"Thanks we really like it here. Now come in. Breakfast is already finished. I just need to add a fourth plate. I'll show you the bathroom so you can have a shower first. Jethro, you know your way." Jess took Kate with her and showed her the bathroom while Gibbs got the luggage.

Half an hour later Kate was finished with her shower and on her way back. Leaving the bathroom she noticed another person in the hallway just outside the bathroom. It was a man with icy-blue eyes and gray hair. He looked just like Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Honey, nice of you to come and get me. I don't know where to go." Kate said seeing the man.

He smiled at her. "I'll take you to them." He said.

"Whoa, just a moment. You're not Jethro. Who are you and where is he? Tell me the truth! I'm armed and I will use my weapon, so no games." Kate said furious.

"Kate, calm down. I'm Charlie, Jethro's brother."

"You're twins, aren't you? He never told me. Oh, I'm gonna kill him." Kate said realizing the truth.

"No, you won't kill him. And I can tell you that he's never told anyone. We are always trying to confuse people around us. But you are the first one who noticed without knowing the fact."

"I just know him very well."

"I know, let's get back to them."

"Okay. How about we play a trick on Jethro. I just met you and still think you are him."

"Oh, you are mean. I really like you. Let's get going, honey." Charlie smiled.

"Oh darling, why haven't you told me your brother lives in this great town? I mean this its Miami!"

"Well, honey. You never asked. Ready to have breakfast?" Charlie asked entering the kitchen. Gibbs couldn't believe his ears.

"Kate what are you doing? That is my brother Charlie you are flirting with." Gibbs said stunned.

"What? No way, this guy is _my_ Jethro. I would know if he weren't."

Gibbs mouth fell open. He couldn't believe it. This wasn't going as planned.

"Charlie, tell her." Gibbs demanded. Both of them broke out in laughter.

"Jethro, did you really believe I wouldn't know the difference? I've known you for more than a year now and I think I know you well enough to know which one you are. That was just a little trick we were playing on you for not telling me that you're a twin. That wasn't nice." Kate said, hitting him playfully on his chest.

"I know but I planned on telling you another way. So this is my twin brother Charles, Charlie is what his family and friends call him. Jessica, Charlie this is Caitlin Todd, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you finally. We heard a lot about you."

Kate said down next to Gibbs. "Well, he didn't tell me about you. I didn't even know he had brothers. I only found out because I asked who you were." Kate pointed at Jessica. "I saw you a few times at NCIS headquarters and it sure got some rumors running at work."

"Really?" Jess asked.

"Oh yeah. We all thought you were going to be ex-wife number four. You know his history with red-heads?"

All four of them laughed. They had breakfast and talked. Charlie and Jessica were nice people. Kate liked them a lot. After breakfast they went on a sightseeing tour.

"How about we go out to dinner?" Gibbs asked later that day. They all agreed. So they went to some fancy restaurant Jess suggested. The food and the surroundings were really good. The perfect opportunity to tell them about their news.

"Guys, there is something we need to tell you." Gibbs just said.

"I knew it. You're getting married, aren't you?" Jess asked. "I knew it the first time Jethro told us about you. The way he talks about you; I've never heard it before. And then you just came to visit us, out of the blue not telling us you were bringing Kate with you. You're getting married, right?"

Kate had noticed that Jessica had the tendency on babbling when excited.

"That's sure an opinion but not what we were going to tell you." Gibbs just said. He saw the disappointed look on Jessica's face. "Hey Jess, don't look like that. Our news is quite good. I'm sure you'll like it." Gibbs explained.

"You are not going to get married. So I don't know what you could tell us otherwise. The first time you told me about Kate, nearly one and a half year ago I hoped that you would marry her. The last time for the matter. I know you were meant to be together, so why not?"

Kate was surprised. "You told them about me when I first came to NCIS?"

"Oh yeah, as soon as the Air Force One case was closed I called Jess and told her I had found the love of my life. But I couldn't tell her, because I didn't know her well enough. So I offered you a job, because you were a very good agent and so I could stay close to you." Gibbs told Kate.

"Oh Jethro, that's so sweet." Kate kissed him.

"Okay, I think you are drifting off a bit. You were going to tell us something important." Charlie reminded.

"Oh yes. Like I said we have some good news." Gibbs looked Kate into the eyes. In union they said: "We're pregnant."

Jessica and Charlie were both surprised. "That sure is something we didn't think of with. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." Charlie said.

"You're pregnant, but you won't get married? Normally it's vice versa. First you got married, than you start a family." Jess said.

"Well, getting pregnant wasn't planned. In fact Jethro told me that he was never going to have any children. It was a surprise for both of us. But now we are both more than happy. And we don't need to get married to have this baby. So just be happy for Jethro and me." Kate said kind of furious.

"But Kate, I'm happy for you. I just want Jethro to be happy. And I see he is very happy being with you."

They enjoyed the rest of the weekend. It was really a nice holiday visit. Kate was kind of sad to leave them on Sunday but they promised to visit them again soon.

Monday morning, Tony's apartment

"So Max, ready to face the truth?" Tony asked.

"Not really, but I promised you to see this Ducky-guy. So let's go."

Tony took Max to the office. There he took her down to Ducky. He was just getting started on an autopsy.

"Hello young Anthony. What brings you down here? And who is your lady-friend?" The English man asked.

"Morning Ducky. This is my girlfriend Max and we're here because of her."

"What's the matter young lady?" Ducky asked turning to Max.

"Well, I have been sick in the morning lately. Tony thought I could have the same symptoms like Agent Todd."

"Before you do any examination there is something you have to know. Max isn't like a normal human, she has some gene anomaly."

"And that would be?" Ducky asked Max.

"Well, I have some feline genes in me. So don't be surprised." Max explained. Ducky did his test. When he came back with the results, he looked straight at Tony.

"Are you sure you are not a doctor? You were right with your prognosis. Max is pregnant. Congratulations you two."

Both of them had had time to get used to that idea, but knowing it for sure was something different.

"Thanks Ducky." Tony said. "Looks like we are going to be parents." Tony said facing Max.

"That's what it looks like." They went to leave when Tony turned around.

"By the way Ducky, do you know a woman named Jess? Gibbs was visiting her last weekend."

"Oh Jessica. Yes I know her; she's really a nice woman. I even met her husband once. A nice person, too."

"Husband? Gibbs is having an affair with a married woman?" Tony couldn't believe it.

"Affair? I don't know what Jessica you are speaking about but the one I'm speaking about is his sister-in-law. Jessica is married to Jethro's brother Charles. He's Navy, too."

"Jessica's his sister-in-law? She's not his new flame? Who is she then?" Tony had no idea.

"Even I don't know about her. Jethro is clearly making a secret out of her."

"Okay thanks, Ducky. See you later."

Tony and Max went upstairs. "Do you want to stay here with me today? Or should I take you home?" Tony asked arriving at his floor.

"I would like to stay here, if Gibbs will let me."

"I'm sure the Boss will." Tony said.

Just in this moment Gibbs entered, followed by Kate and McGee.

"I will do what, DiNozzo?"

"I was going to ask you if Max could stay here today. She won't do any harm." Tony promised.

"Okay, normally I wouldn't allow it but since I know her and we are on a very low case load she can stay here. Maybe she'll make you do some work, so the rest of us can do some work, too."

Tony glared at him. "That was low, Boss. You know I do my work."

"Yeah, when you don't annoy us, Tony." Kate said.

"By the way, how was your long weekend off? Did your boyfriend like it?"

"Of course he liked it. We went to visit some of his family. They were really nice, just like him. Why do you ask?"

"Just caring about you. Mothers to be need more attention, don't they Max?"

"Well, I don't know. I was never pregnant before." Max said, turning to Kate.

"Don't look at me. I never was pregnant before, either. But my boyfriend is really caring. He does everything I tell him. I couldn't wish for a better father of my child. I'm very happy to have found him."

"That's great Kate." Tony said facing Gibbs. "How about your weekend? How was Jess?"

"Jess is fine, like every time I see her. It was sure a good weekend. And how was yours? Any new house-visits?"

"Oh yeah, we've seen two houses in the suburbs. But I'm not sure if they are perfect for us. Not any more. I think we need to look for a house with more space or do you want to move again in a few months?" He asked Max, trying to tell them about their news.

"No, I think we are looking for a house where we can live for the rest of our lives. Or at least a great part of it, since we don't know what future may bring."

Gibbs was impatient. "Tony is there something that you want to tell us?"

"Well actually there are two things we would like to tell you."

"Then just tell us." Kate demanded.

"First, do you have any plans for spring? We haven't set an exact date but spring is a lovely season for a wedding."

McGee was the first who got the meaning of Tony's question. "Well, congratulations Tony, Max. That's good news."

"Tony is getting married? Our female office workers will be disappointed. No more flirting and no more stories about your endless girlfriends. Life will get boring." Kate said smiling at him.

"Thanks Kate. I knew you would be happy for us. But I'm the first one of us both who gets married. I don't think your mystery lover proposed to you, did he?"

"No he didn't, but I don't need to get married to be happy with him. I know he loves me more than his own life." Kate defended Gibbs.

"Stop you two. First it's Kate's business whether she gets married or not. And secondly, congratulations you two. I'm happy for both of you. You are a great couple. So what is the other news?" He asked curious.

"Kate, do you have someone to be there for the delivery?" Tony asked.

"Well, I'm going to take the child's father if he can make it. Why do you ask?"

"Well maybe we can go together. You seem to be so normal with your pregnancy. I'm just scared of everything, Kate." Max said.

"You are pregnant, too." Gibbs asked.

Both Max and Tony nodded. "Ducky just told us. That's the reason Max's here. I had her see him since she hasn't felt any better."

"Oh, that's just great, Max. Now we can do everything together. You know, I'm as scared as you." Kate smiled. "Have you told Abby? She will be ecstatic. I remember the way she acted when she found out."

"Oh, we forgot Abby. Let's go Max."

So both of them got down to the lab.

"Hi Tony, what brings you down here? Does Boss-Man need anything?" The Goth-girl asked.

"Gibbs is fine. Low caseload. There are just some private matters that brought me to you. First I want you to meet Max Guevara. Max that's Abby Sciuto our best forensic and a very dear friend."

"Oh yeah, we have met via video conference. Nice to meet the real you, since I have just seen your DNA, which is very impressive."

"Nice to meet you, too Abby. I have so much to thank you for. You gave me the chance to be with Tony again. Thanks so much." Max said.

"I do what I can do. But the female population will be mad at me. I took away the best partier in the world. But I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Abby, but you don't know the real reason for us being here."

"I hope you'll tell me!" Abby demanded.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell you. Well, we're getting married in spring."

"Oh Tony, that's so great. Congrats Max." Abby beamed.

"But there is still another reason." Max said.

"Yeah, the best news ever. I know you are happy about Kate having the first NCIS baby? Would a second baby enlighten your mood even more?"

"Of course, I love babies. Wait a minute! Does that mean, you're pregnant Max?"

Max nodded.

"That's great, two babies."

"Yeah Abby, we thought the same thing. So everybody has a partner but you and Probie. How's your relationship at the moment?" Tony asked.

"McGee is quite unsure about us. I mean I truly love him but he hasn't told me once. That's kind of strange."

"Yeah, even for Probie." Tony smiled. "But I'm sure he'll make up his mind. He likes you a lot."

"I know, but he's not telling me."

"He will Abby, just be patient."

Both Max and Tony went back to the office.

"Good you're here. We got a case. The 14-year old daughter of a Petty Officer was raped. We've been ordered to find the rapist." Gibbs explained. "Tony, McGee, you come with me. We need to question the girl."

"Ahm, Gibbs. The girl was just raped, do your really think she is going to talk to you? She's afraid of men." Kate said, clearly having a point.

"There's no way, you are coming with us, Kate. We will find a way to talk to her." Gibbs said and left with his coworkers. Half way to the elevator he turned around.

"Kate, find everything about Petty Officer David Collins and let Abby run the DNA that the hospital got." With that said Gibbs went to the elevator and left.

"Okay Max, since you are stuck with me at the office, you can help me. Do you know how to work with computers?" Kate asked Max shoving her over to Tony's desk. There she showed Max how to get the information needed. Then Kate went back to her desk and got the DNA samples to Abby. An hour later Abby had done all possible tests without a result. Max got the file of the Petty Officer, which was okay. No law breaking, no offences, no visible enemies. The rape of his daughter had nothing to do with Navy.

Since it was already lunchtime Max, Abby and Kate went out to get something to eat. The guys weren't back yet.

When the ladies returned at two o'clock the men were there and they seemed to be worried.

"Where have the three of you been?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Gibbs, clam down. We had to have lunch, like every other normal person does at this hour of the day. "You could have told us. We all were worried about you!" Tony said.

"Tony, you know that I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"But . . . " Tony started.

"No, both of you stop it now. It's nice that you are worried about Max and me but we are fine. We are feeling great and we are not going to be your hostages for the next eight months. Max is a fighter and I'm armed every time. So just stop worrying about us." Kate said to Tony and Gibbs.

"I know that you can take care off yourselves but you aren't alone anymore. You have a child to think about."

"And you think I'm not doing that? I won't go off looking for criminals but I still will go out with my friends. I'm pregnant not stupid. I think I know perfectly well what I'm able to do and not do. And I think I speak for Max, too. Just let us live our life like before. Nothing has changed so accept that. And if you will excuse Max and me now, we have work to do." Kate was in rage. She took Max to her desk and got her an additional chair.

"Kate, what just happen? I have never seen both of them like this before. Or you for the matter."

"I don't know Max. It's never happened before; I never lost my control like this. Sure I sometimes yell at Tony but never like that and never to Gibbs."

"But it sure was good. I'm not used to having anyone who is worried about me."

"But it's something you can get used to." Kate said and started to work on her computer. Soon Gibbs was standing in front of the desk.

"Kate, I would like to apologize for my behavior. You are my first pregnant subordinate. I need to learn how to handle the situation. Can you forgive me?"

"Okay, I forgive you, when you can forgive me the way I reacted. I just don't know what's the matter."

"Okay, friends again. But actually there is something you can do for me." Gibbs said.

"Work?" Kate asked, her face lighting up.

"Yes, work. You were right. The girl is afraid of any men but her father. He took her to headquarters. She is down in interrogation. I want you to speak to her."

"Okay, I'll do it. We got the Collins file, nothing out of the ordinary. And Abby is running DNA. He's not in the database."

"Okay Kate. Try to get some information about this guy. Are you up to it?" he asked concerned.

"Are you joking? I've been waiting since last week for the opportunity to leave my desk. See you later, Max." Kate got up and went down to interrogation, followed by Gibbs. He would listen to the questioning outside the room. In there sat a beautiful young girl. She was slender with long brown hair and green eyes. She was very frightened when she heard the door being opened.

"Don't be afraid, young lady. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Kate."

"Hello." The girl said silently.

"I work at NCIS. We are trying to find the man who did this to you. Can you tell me anything about him, sweetie?" Kate asked, sitting down next to her.

"I just want to forget that it had happen. I feel so dirty, I always have the need to wash or shower."

"I know how you feel. What's your name, by the way?"

"Caitlin, but all are calling me Linny. How do you know how I feel?" The girl looked at Kate for the first time.

"When I was your age it happened to me, too. Some friend of my older brother, or so he thought forced me to have sex with him. I showered at least twenty times a day for the next few weeks. My parents noticed my behavior and asked me about it. I was too ashamed to tell them. I thought I was the reason why it had happen. I didn't even speak to my older brother and we were very close. After a few more weeks my parents asked me again. This time they asked me until I told them. I told them what had happened and that I thought I was the reason for it. You know like giving him false signals. Finally they understand my need for showering and not talking to my brother. They spoke with him and as soon as he knew what his 'friend' had done to his baby-sister he went to him and beat him senseless. I still think it's the best thing he has ever done for me. And my parents took me to the police where I told them the story, too. They arrested the guy and stopped him for a very long time. I wasn't his first victim and I surely wouldn't have been his last one. And do you know what's really funny?" Kate asked being finished with her story. The girl just looked at her.

"My name is Caitlin, too. But my family and friends call me Kate. How about hot chocolate and some cookies?"

The girl smiled. Kate got up and went for the door. Gibbs had heard what she wanted and was going to get it. Kate went back to the girl who looked less frighten as in the beginning.

"So Linny, a friend of mine will get us our drinks and the cookies. Why don't you tell me a bit about you? How's school? What are your favorite subjects? What are your friends like? Everything you want to speak about."

"Are you going to tell me about you, too?" The girl asked.

"Deal, you start."

So the girl began to speak about school, friends and family. Kate learned that she was a single child that went to Junior High School. She was on the cheerleading team. Her favorite subjects were English and Math. Later she would like to go into law, and become an attorney.

Than it was Kate's turn. She told Linny about her three older brothers, what she liked most in school, that she actually had studied law and worked as a District Attorney. But then she joined Secret Service and worked for the President. But then she got an offer to work with NCIS; she took the job and hoped that she would work the rest of her life here since her teammates were like family.

At some point in during their conversation Gibbs entered with the drinks and cookies.

"You are really nice, Kate. I like you." Linny said, emptying her cup.

"I like you, too. Do you think you can tell me about the guy who did this to you? We can find him so he can't hurt any other girls. But I need your help."

"Okay, I'll try."

"That's all I want. Do you think you can describe him to me, so I can draw a picture of him?" Kate asked, getting her sketching block and a pencil. The girl tried to remember what he looked like but she didn't remember him clearly. Kate got a vague picture of him but she wasn't sure it would be useful.

"Where did he do it, Linny?"

"Somewhere at Rock Creek Park. I had had some kind of date with him. We met at a café. There we talked for a while, had something to drink. Then he asked me if I could show him the city. He had told me that he had never been to Washington before. He said something about moving here from Los Angeles. He really seemed to be nice, so I agreed. We went to his car and we drove around the city. Then he just went to the park. I had never been to that side of the park. Then he forced me to." The girl was crying.

"It's okay, Linny. You don't have to tell me. But one thing I need to know. You told me that you had a date with him. Where did you meet him the first time?" Kate asked comforting the girl.

"It was some kind of blind date. We met via the Internet in a chat room. Now I know he lied there. He told me he was as old as I was but he was much older, at least 25."

"That's going to help us. Do you remember the name he used and the site you met him?"

"I think I do. His name was hotlover15, but I don't remember the site."

"Thanks Linny, that's something my friends and I can work with. We are going to try everything to find this guy." Kate left the room and Petty Officer Collins entered to take home his daughter.

"You did great, Kate." Gibbs said at the lift.

"Thanks, I just knew how the girl was feeling. All she needed was some support of an understanding person."

"So was it the truth you told in there?" Gibbs asked.

"Me being raped? Yeah, it happened to me, too."

"I'm so sorry, Katie." Gibbs said concerned.

"You can't change that fact and I'm over it. I'm not thinking about it anymore. But Linny did great. I got a drawing of him, not perfect of course but really good. And she told me how she got in contact with him."

"I know I was listening. So Max and you are trying to catch him."

"Of course we are. I never want to be fourteen again."

The elevator reached their level. Max was with Tony at his desk. McGee was working at his desk. Kate went up to him.

"Tim, can I borrow your desk for a while. We need to work on our current case. Max come over here."

Max did like she was told. Kate filled her in about the case and what needed to be done.

"Eh, Kate..." McGee remembered Kate about his presence. "What am I going to do without desk?" he asked.

"Share a desk with Tony. Now go away, so we can do our work." Kate hushed him away. Kate showed Max how to access the internet.

"Try your best, Max and remember we are two fourteen year old girls. We are not happy with anything. Our target is HotLover 15, so watch out for him."

"Will do, Kate." Max sat down on McGee's desk and opened the chat site. There she created her profile of a fourteen-year-old unhappy girl. Her nickname was Dark Angel. Kate created her profile, too. Her nickname was Katie-Bug; a name she had gotten from a dear friend of hers. The rest of the day the two girls were chatting, but HotLover 15 didn't show up.

"Gibbs, can Max help me again tomorrow? Together we can do more and it sure is more fun with her then being all alone at the office!" Kate asked when Tony and Max were going to leave.

"It's okay with me, but you have to ask Tony and Max." Kate didn't need to ask Max. She was already nodding. Tony nodded, too liking to have Max at the office where he could watch her.

So the five of them were leaving. For the next few days Max was working together with Kate trying to capture HotLover 15. Both of them had given up all hope when Max made contact with him.

"Kate, come have a look." Max shouted from McGee's desk. Kate went over to her.

"What's wrong, Max?" She asked.

"I think I found him. HotLover 15 wants to open a separee with me."

"Great Max, just keep your identity.

HotLover15: "Dark Angel what did you took so long?"

Dark Angel: "Sorry, just have to make sure I'm alone at home."

HotLover15: "Are you alone?"

Dark Angel: "Yes, no one here. Thankfully, I hate my parents. They just don't understand me."

HotLover15: "In what way?"

Dark Angel: "They don't understand that I just want to be with my friends without being disturbed by them. They just won't leave me alone."

HotLover 15: "I can tell you, it gets better when you get older. By the way, how old are you?"

Dark Angel: "Just turned 14. What about you?"

HotLover 15: "I'm a bit older. I'm 21. Hope that's okay with you?"

Dark Angel: "That's just great. Love mature boys. You know the boys my age are just... well childish. Where do you come from?"

HotLover 15: "I'm just moved up to Washington DC. Originally I'm from Los Angeles."

Dark Angel: "What a coincident. I'm living in Washington DC."

HotLover 15: "Perhaps we can meet one day. You know when talking when it's too much at home."

"Kate, what should I do?" Max asked.

"Tell him you would like to meet him. Perhaps that will be our chance to catch him."

Max wrote on the keyboard. "Normally it's not my style to meet someone I don't know. But you seem really nice and I need someone to speak with. Someone who is wiser than the rest of my friends. I would love to meet you."

HotLover 15: "That's great. We can go to a café and have a drink. You can tell me about your problems and I'll try to help you. And perhaps afterwards you could show me the city."

Dark Angel: "Sounds like a plan. So when would you like to meet?"

HotLover 15: "I have a lot of time on my hands since I'm on vacation. When's it best for you?"

Dark Angel: "I have a lot of time on my hands, too. How about tomorrow? About noon?"

HotLover 15: "Sounds great. Do you know of a spot even a foreigner can find to meet?"

"Kate, I need your help. I don't know any spots here." Max asked Kate.

"The best spot would be Union Station. Main entrance."

So Max wrote that to HotLover 15.

HotLover 15: "So it's Union Station. How will you know it's me?"

Dark Angel: "How about a pic of you? I'll find you than."

HotLover 15: "Okay, I'll send you one. See you tomorrow," it flashed on the screen and HotLover 15 left the room.

"Max, you did great. You got the lead on our main suspect."

"It was just luck. What about tomorrow?"

"We need to tell Gibbs and Tony. They will take care of the case now. You know strict deskwork. It's kind of frustrating but we can't change the fact that we are both pregnant." So both girls went to get their boyfriends.

"Max got a lead on HotLover 15. She set a date for tomorrow at noon at Union Station." Kate told them in the kitchen, where Gibbs was getting a fresh cup of coffee.

"Max, you did great. Now we can take over." Tony said, kissing Max.

"That's why we are here, DiNozzo. We haven't forgotten that you put us on desk duty."

"Kate, I don't want to discuss that with you again. You know the rules. So how did you find him? I want the whole story." Gibbs said and the girls told him all he wanted to know to make a plan for the next day.

"We need a girl." Tony said.

"Well, that's a real problem. We can't risk the life of a young girl."

"So what are we going to do? We are this close to solve the case. We need to put him behind bars. He won't stop hurting girls just to get satisfaction." Kate said.

"I never said that we would stop getting him. I just said that we couldn't risk the life of an innocent child. So, that leaves three opinions for us. Two of them I won't allow so that leaves just one and I think she is the perfect fourteen your old." Gibbs smiled. The rest of his teammates knew whom he was speaking about. So all of them went to the see the girl. She was at her desk, working on the computer. But the skilled eyes of Gibbs and Tony could tell that she was playing one of her role-playing games.

"Hi Abbs." Gibbs said positioning in front of her desk.

"Hey Boss-man. What brings you down here and by the way what is the rest of the team doing here?"

"Actually there are two things I need. First I need you to trace a chat nickname for me. Max found the data." Max told her and Abby promised to do her best.

"What's the second favor you need?"

"Well, are you up for some field work, Abbs?" he asked knowing perfectly well her reaction.

"Field work? Are you actually taking me to a crime scene? Gibbs you know that I'm up for it." Abby beamed.

"I never said a word about a crime scene. Kate will you be so kind to tell her the story?"

Kate did like she was told. Abby was listening to her. When Kate was finished she asked Gibbs. "You want me to pretend being a 14-year old girl just meeting a guy who is going to rape me? Why me?"

"You were my best choice. Kate and Max are out of question and I can't risk getting someone else involved. So it's left up to you. I know you can take care of yourself. But I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know Gibbs, but I'm not 14 anymore. Do you really think he'll buy that?"

"Abby, you know that you don't look a day older than 18. So tell him you lied about your age. That was a chat room; you don't tell them the truth, do you?"

"Boss-man really learned from my teaching? Okay, I'll do it." Abby said being not as happy as in the beginning. The team made a plan for the next day.

The next day Abby was nervous. Sure she knew Tony, Gibbs and McGee were backup and they would interfere as soon as they had enough evidence of him being the rapist.

Max and Kate were going to monitor the meeting. So Abby went to Union Station at noon. She was dressed like usual in her Goth outfit. She looked really young, like Gibbs said, not a day older than 18.

Abby waited at the main entrance for HotLover 15. He was 20 minutes late. Abby had seen both; the picture he sent and the picture that Kate drew with the help of Linny. Both had looked similar.

Then he finally came. Abby went to him.

"Hi, are you HotLover 15." she asked

"Yeah, I take you are Dark Angel. Well, you are certainly dark." He looked at her.

"Well, that's just the way I am. Hope it's okay with you."

"Yeah, it's fine. But you look older than what you said."

"It's because of the make-up. My parents hate it but I like it. Got advantages. I can drink and I can go to the clubs. They don't ask for my ID."

"I can see why. Where would you like to go?" he asked taking her hand. Abby took him to a nearby café, where they had something to drink and to eat. They talked about personal things, like Abby's problems with her family that she got from Max. And they talked about him moving up to DC. About 2 hours and four coffees later he asked for a sightseeing trip. He even offered to drive so they wouldn't be tired on their feet by the end of the evening. Abby agreed since she already knew what was about to happen.

So they went to his car and Abby showed him some tourist attractions. But suddenly he drove to Rock Creek Park, where he stopped the vehicle.

"What are we doing here?" Abby asked.

"You'll see but I'm sure you'll like it." he said bending down to kiss her forcefully. He was too occupied to get his satisfaction that he hadn't noticed the three cars following them the whole time.

Just at the moment he was kissing Abby the driver's door flung open and a very pissed off Gibbs said.

"Stop it or I'll blow your brains out."

Abby was relived. "Boss-Man, what took you so long?" She asked smiling. Gibbs stepped away for the cops so they could their work.

"Abby, are you alright? He didn't harm you?" Gibbs asked worried.

"Nothing happened. Like you said, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. But the next time you have field work for me to do it better be investigating a crime scene."

"I'll remember that." Gibbs said and took Abby to his car where Tony was waiting.

"You did great, Abbs." he said.

The cops arrested the rapist. Gibbs and his team were finished there so they went back to Headquarters. Kate and Max were waiting for them.

"Abby are you alright?" Max asked mixed with Kate's question if everything went well.

"No need to worry. The cops arrested him, at the moment he is being questioned at the Police Department. And nothing happened to Abby. We were taking care of her." Gibbs stated.

"I hope so, otherwise you would have to deal with a pissed off pregnant super-warrior and a very pissed off, every time armed Special Agent." Kate smiled at him. Gibbs couldn't help but smiled back.

"Kate, does your boyfriend know about you being armed every time? It could be real dangerous for him. I think he has the right to know about that fact." Tony said and was swatted on the back of his head by Kate.

"I told you not to do that. Only Gibbs has the right to do it." Tony said to Kate and was swatted again, this time by Gibbs.

Finished with the case all of them went to their desks to write their reports. Max had to do this, too. Kate showed her how to do this even Tony offered his help. But knowing his way to do reports Kate did the task by herself.

"Gibbs, can I ask you something?" Kate said looking at him. When he looked up, he smiled.

"Depends?" he just said.

"Oh, I know. I won't asked you to do field work but it's work related in some way."

"What do you need, Kate?"

"Someone to keep me company. You know by yourself how boring office work can be, but with someone here with me I won't complain. Gibbs, please." Kate pleaded.

"And I think you have already someone on your mind, don't you?"

"You just know me too well. So what do you say?"

"I'm fine with me as long as you are happy. But it's not my decision. You have to asked Tony and Max."

"Thanks Gibbs." She said and went to Tony's desk where Max was, too. McGee had wanted his desk back.

"How about working here for the next few months, Max?" Max was more than surprised.

"Actually I would love to work here. I really like you all and the last few days have been fun."

"So what's the problem?" Kate asked.

"I promised Joshua that I would visit him soon. We have been here for two weeks; I need to see him and the rest of my friends. They don't know about my plans to leave Seattle. I need to tell them personally. And than there is still the problem with the house. We still need to find one for us."

"That is not a problem, Max. We can look for houses on the weekend and I'm sure Gibbs will give us some days off so we can travel up to Seattle. Won't you, boss?" Tony asked.

"I sure can do that. Max, I would be happy to have you working on my team. And it would solve two problems at once. Tony would know where you are and would be less worried about you and Kate would be happy, too. And a happy Kate is good for the team. So what do you say?"

"Okay, I'll do it. I can't leave you hanging." she smiled.

* * *

So did you like it? More to come soon. And please tell me what you think about my story. 


	17. Chapter 17

**See Part 1 for Disclaimer**

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but I just finished my final exam and started a new job. But I can tell you the story is going to be finished. There are still some things coming. So stay tuned.**

**Thanks for all the guy leaving reviews. Those keep me working. So don't forget to leave one.**

**Summary: Time to meet Kate's family and the team is still eager to know about Kate's mysterious boy-friend.**

* * *

Part 17 

The next week nothing out of the ordinary happened. It was a quite week with only one quick case. Max and Kate did the research and writing. Both of them got along very well, most of their work-free time was spent talking about their pregnancies.

On the weekend Max and Tony found a house that they both liked and which was big enough to take Joshua in.

Tony was organizing their moving.

On Tuesday Kate got a call from her brother.

"Danny, nice to hear from you. I tried to call you for weeks, but you know work and private life."

"You and a private life? I don't believe that." Danny said.

"You are bad, Danny. Of course do I have a private life. I have a new boyfriend and this time it's going to last. We are both in love."

Danny was surprised. "My little sister is in love and you didn't tell me? I'm offended. You know what that means. You have to show him to us, soon."

"Actually I was trying to reach you because of that. How about a family meeting? He is eager to meet you." Kate lied, not wanting Gibbs to meet her family.

"That's good to know. You know if he hurts you, all your three brothers are going to hurt him. So how about Saturday? Enough time for me to prepare a gathering."

"Sure thing. So I'll see you Saturday around lunchtime. You know I love your homemade food. Say hello to Christine for me."

"Will do. See you Saturday, little one."

Now Kate didn't look happy.

"What happened? Bad news?" Max asked. Just at this moment the guys came back from a crime scene.

"I don't know. My family would like to meet my boyfriend. And I'm not sure how they will react about him."

"So they don't know him?"

"Nobody knows about us besides the two of us and his brother." Kate said.

""Why are you keeping him secret? Is he that ugly?" Gibbs asked grinning.

"No, he's not. Actually I think he is quite handsome. We just would like to keep our relationship private. We don't know how the people around us will react." Kate explained.

"Is he older?" Tony asked.

"Is he younger?" Gibbs asked.

"Is he married?" McGee asked.

"He's a bit older than me and he's not married. And I won't tell you more about him."

"But we sure want to meet him. We want to make sure he is good enough for you, Katie."

Kate shot him a look and swatted him on the back of his head. "Never ever call me Katie again, DiNozzo. And you will met him one day, but not know. First I need to present him to my family. Gibbs can I take Friday off?" Kate asked.

"Of course you can. Actually I was taking that day off myself." He said, knowing that Kate would ask him later that night.

So on Friday Kate and Gibbs went up to Baltimore, where Kate's brother Danny was living with his family. They arrived at noon. Gibbs got them checked in at a local hotel, not wanting to meet the family before he actually had to.

"Jethro, is it okay with you if I go see my brother? You know checking out the front for tomorrow?" Kate asked. Gibbs was okay with that. So she took his car and went to her brother's house. All three of her brother's and their families were already there.

"Hello Katie. I thought you were going to arrive tomorrow. How are you? And where is HE?"

"I've never been better and 'HE' is at the hotel we are staying at. He drove all the way from Washington DC and he needed some rest. You'll meet him tomorrow." Kate said while hugging her family.

"You know Katie that came kind of sudden. You never told us you were seeing someone. And actually I thought you were in love with your Boss. So what happened?" Jacky, her sister in law asked.

"We are going to tell you tomorrow. I just wanted to see you first. I missed you all."

"We missed you, too. But perhaps we'll have a wedding soon to celebrate." Danny said smiling.

"Oh no, you are not going to talk about this tomorrow. We are not going to marry anytime soon. So don't you even try it."

"You can't blame me. You are the youngest one of us. We just want you to be taken care of." Danny explained.

"I can take care of myself. I'm armed and so is he. So be careful about what you are going to say."

"You mean..."

"You don't need to be afraid of him. But remember what I told you. Now I'm going back. I'm kind of tired. See you tomorrow."

Kate went back to her lover.

"How did it go?" he asked when Kate was entering the room.

"Like I thought. Danny started to plan my wedding. I think he dropped the plan and is not to think about it anymore. I told him you are armed."

"Kate, you did what? I can't face them!"

"Sure you can. You are a Special Agent. You are supposed to be armed. It was just to stop Danny. Now let's go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

The next morning Gibbs and Kate went shopping. When facing her whole family Kate would be dressed nice. Gibbs found a dress that fitted her perfect.

Back at the hotel both of them got ready for the meeting. Gibbs was really nervous about this.

"Jethro, calm down. They are not going to hurt you; even if they are kind of freighting. Actually they are kind of nice, I hope. You know, I don't show them all of my boyfriends only the ones I'm very sure of. And I'm very sure about you. Better?"

"Not really. Every time I met one of my ex-wives families I was nervous. But I was never this nervous before. Never Kate. I just want this to be good."

"You don't need to worry. You are in a relationship with me and not with my family. So it doesn't matter what my family thinks about you. It won't change my feelings for you. I love you, Jethro. And now we need to hurry or lunch will get cold."

Ten minutes later Kate pulled up at Danny's house. The car hadn't really stopped when to front door was opened by Juliette, Kate's mother.

"Caitlin, let me take a look. You look really great. And I take this is your boyfriend, right?"

"Hello mother, you look great yourself. But let's go in so Jethro can meet the rest of the bunch."

Kate followed her mother, Gibbs in tow. Inside the house were more family members, ten at least. Present were Mark and his wife Anny, Jamie with his wife Claudia and his two children Tommy and Betty. Danny, his wife Christine and his two daughters Kelly and Becky were waiting in the living room together with Kate's father Marcus.

Kate introduced Jethro to everyone. Of course they were eager to know where they met and how long they've been a couple.

"How about we tell you while having lunch? I'm kind of hungry!" Kate's family went to the dinner hall while Kate and Gibbs stayed back.

"So what do you think? Is it as bad as you thought?" Kate asked.

"I don't know yet. But you really have a big family, you know?"

"And you haven't met all my aunts and uncles yet." Jethro looked nervous again. Kate kissed him to take his worry away when Kate's mother's voice shouted.

"Caitlin, are you coming, my dear?"

"Coming mother, just needed to discuss something." Kate said smiling and took Gibbs to the dinner hall.

"You know that came kind of sudden, Kate." Claudia said.

Kate and Claudia were close. She had told her everything about her feelings for her Boss.

"You know you told me you are in love with your Boss."

Gibbs was kind of shocked at least he looked so. "You are in love with your Boss? Kate, you never told me. And I thought you loved me, well I think I mistook your feelings for me." Gibbs said.

Kate smiled. "Okay guys, I think I didn't introduce Jethro formally. This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, team-leader on NCIS. _My_ team-leader to be correct."

Now Juliette was shocked. "You are having an affair with your boss? Kate, I thought we have raised you better than that. You know what happened the last time?"

"Mom, I don't have an affair with my Boss. We are having a relationship. We love each other; this is going to last forever."

"How can you be this sure, Caitlin?"

"I know him longer and better than you. I love him more than my life and I'm pregnant with his child." Kate was shocked about saying it this way.

"Kate, you are pregnant? That explains a lot."

Kate was about to start again, when she felt Gibbs hand over her own.

"Would you stop now, please? Excitement isn't good for Kate, you know. And I can assure you, this is going to last. I never felt this happy with someone else. Actually I'm thinking about marrying her."

"Jethro, you don't have to marry me. I love you even out of wedlock. I won't force you to do something you will regret later."

"Katie, we are speaking about our wedding. I won't regret anything related to you. It never felt this right before and you know I have some experience. But wait; there is one thing I already regret."

"And that would be?" Danny asked looking kind of angry.

"Not telling Kate earlier about my feelings. That's the only mistake I made. And even if it looks like we are together because of the baby, it's not the reason. We learned about the baby after we got together. And I'm really happy about that fact. I never thought this would happen to me. So believe me, Kate is very happy with me and I'm taking good care of her. I'm not going to hurt her. You all can stop worrying about her and just be happy for Kate."

Kate had never seen him this emotional. It sure was a fact she liked about him. Kate was thankful for Gibbs being here with her otherwise she didn't know how she would have reacted.

"We are happy, but it came rather surprising, you know. Normally Kate's relationships are very short living. We never have seen one of her boyfriends. So this has to be really serious. Caitlin we are happy that you found someone you truly love. Welcome to the family, Jethro." Marcus said. Finally all of them were really happy and the rest of the day was very nice.

On their way back Kate asked: "They are really nuts, aren't they?"

"There are sure some unique people that you have to get used too. But that explains a lot."

"Explains what, Jethro?" Kate asked suspicious.

"Why you get along so well with Tony. You have more than enough experience in dealing with annoying people. Compared to your family Tony is kind of harmless."

Kate laughed. "Yeah, it's easier to deal with Tony than to deal with my family."

"By the way, you haven't answered my question yet?" Gibbs said, facing Kate.

"What question?"

"Perhaps I have to correct myself. It wasn't really a question, just something I thought about."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jethro."

"I have done this quite a few times in my life but I never felt this nervous."

Gibbs had reached the hotel and stopped the car. He turned around.

"Well, not the perfect place for doing it, but I can't wait any longer. Kate, will you marry me?" He asked and looked her into the eyes.

Kate was stunned. "Jethro, you don't have to do that. I won't force you to do something you won't do normally."

"Kate, you didn't force me. I love you and I would really love to marry you. Like I told your family it never felt so right with my ex-wives. So, what do you say?"

"Yes Jethro, I will marry you."

"Then it's official. We are going to get married." They kissed and were very happy.

"I think it's time to tell the team. It's quite surprising they even stopped guessing." Kate said.

"Well, I think Jess was more than enough for them. They think Jess is my girlfriend."

"Now Jess is getting what she wished for, you. I think she is going to be really happy."

"Yes she will, but not as happy as me."

"I'm happy, too Jethro."

On Monday Gibbs and Kate were at the office first. Kate was doing paper work while Gibbs was drinking his coffee and watching Kate. She noticed and smiled.

"What are you doing, Jethro?" she asked.

"Just watching you and making some plans."

"Care to share them with me?"

"No, not now. You know they're private." Just in that moment Tony and Max entered the office.

"Did I hear that right? Gibbs is making private plans? What happened to our Boss?"

"Nothing happened to him, he just changed his priorities."

"Priorities? Got something else than work on instead of your boat?"

"Yes, I got something else but that's none of your business, DiNozzo. How was Friday? Any work?"

"No, quite day. We did some reports; they are on your desk. How was your day off? I take it you visit your girlfriend?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Actually we saw her family." Gibbs explained.

"Her family? It's really serious? By the way, how's Jessica? I really would like to meet her."

"I think she is fine. Why do you ask, Tony?"

"Just curious about your girlfriend."

"But why do you ask about Jess?" Gibbs asked smiling.

"Tony, you can stop. Gibbs isn't gong to tell you about his girlfriend and you already know that Jessica is his sister-in-law." Max sighed.

"You can't blame me for trying, Max. How was your day off, Kate?"

"Great Tony. I got a chance to see most of my family and they welcomed my boyfriend rather well. By the way, do you have planes for Friday night?"

While talking Abby and McGee had entered the office.

"We are all free so far. Why do you ask?" Abby asked.

"How about dinner at my house? Time to meet my boyfriend, don't you think?"

"It sure is time, so it's Friday." Gibbs said.

"Can you ask Ducky if it's possible for him to join us?" Kate asked and went for her desk.

Friday night came rather quickly. Kate left him early to get everything ready. 1900 sharp the first guests were arriving. It was Tony and Max. It was the first time Tony was at Kate's home.

"Great house you have, Kate." He said looking at the large living area where the table was set.

"Thanks Tony. Max, can you give me a helping hand?" She asked and took Max with her into the kitchen.

"Max, please tell me I'm doing the right thing. I never was that nervous in my life before."

"Why are you worried Kate? You don't have to be afraid of Tony. He will behave."

"Thanks Max, since your are in his life he has changed for the better. He's not the pain-in-the-ass he used to be."

Max and Kate got the dinner ready. When the bell was announcing the next guests Tony went to open the door. It was Ducky, followed by Probie and Abby. Both of them were on an on-again part of their relationship.

Max and Kate emerged out of the kitchen.

"Hi guys." They greeted them.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Kate offered her guests to sit down. Then Tony noticed something.

"Kate, I think you made a mistake. There is one plate missing."

Just at this moment Kate heard a key opening the door. "I don't think so. Just one moment. I'll be back in a few." Kate said leaving for the entrance.

"Hi my dear. They are already here and very curious about you." Kate said after kissing him hello.

"I can imagine. Do you know that I'm really nervous?"

"I know I'm too. Are you ready?"

Kate went into the living room first. Gibbs stayed back.

"Attention please. I'm proud to present you my fiancé and the father of my baby. Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." With these said Gibbs came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey guys!" Gibbs said to his unbelieving friends. Abby jumped from her seat.

"I knew it, it was just that obvious."

"But for being sure about us being a couple you never said a word and I just know that it killed you not knowing about my girlfriend." Gibbs told Abby.

"Since when?" was all Tony could ask.

"Well, when we arrived in New York we were just co-workers. When we came back we where a couple. You remember our sightseeing tour? That night we spoke about our feelings for the first time. And well, we discovered that we both have been in love since Air Force One. We just never told each other." Kate answered Tony.

"But it wasn't a complete secret. I told my brother and his wife while Kate told her sister-in-law. We just kept it secret to the one we are in love with." Gibbs explained.

"I'm very happy for you Jethro. I knew from the beginning that the both of you had something special. Congratulation you both." Ducky said.

"Boss, did Kate just call you her fiancé?" McGee asked finally realizing everything that was said.

"Yes, that's right. I proposed to Kate while visiting her family. And this time there won't be an ex-wife number four. Its never felt this right. I think I have waited all my life to meet Kate. She's my soul-mate, she's making me complete." Gibbs explained holding Kate's hand.

"That's so cool. We are going to have two weddings and two NCIS-babies. We have lots of planning to do." Abby said excited.

"Abby, stop. We don't have even a date yet, just like Max and Tony. So you have enough time for your planning." Gibbs said.

"But Boss-Man, you don't know what a wedding needs!" Abby tried again.

"You tell me, Abbs? Do I need to remind you that I was already married three times? I know what a wedding needs. Don't worry, we will tell you on time. So now enjoy the dinner."

"But Boss, there are some things I would love to know?" Tony said while having dinner.

"Go ahead and ask, Tony."

"What about Rule 12? You told us 'don't get involved with team-mates'. You broke that one."

"DiNozzo, do you remember the first time I told you about Rule 12?" Gibbs asked. When Tony didn't answer Gibbs continued.

"The first time I told you about that was when Kate joined the team. And knowing your reputation and the way you were attraction beautiful women I had to think of something. So I made up Rule 12, hoping that you Tony were going to obey at least one of my orders. Well it seems like it worked. You stayed away from Kate. And since it was my Rule I can break it."

"There was never a Rule 12? If I had only known that earlier?" Tony said grinning at Kate.

"Don't even think about it, DiNozzo. You know I would have never started anything with you. You are like a brother to me so it would never have worked. Besides that, I'm way to smart for you." Kate grinned at him.

"Yeah, you are way to smart for me, lil' sis'."

"Any further questions?" Gibbs asked knowing that there was at least one more. McGee tried his luck.

"Well, there is a question the whole team is thinking about. Probably not the whole team anymore. I'm sure Kate already knows the answer. But the rest of us are still in the dark."

"Get to the point McGee." Kate told him.

"Who is the woman that sometimes shows up with you? You know red-hair, sports car? We all thought she is your girlfriend or something like that, but now you have Kate. So who is she?"

"That would be Jessica Gibbs. My brother Charlie's wife. So are you guys satisfied?"

Well actually only McGee hadn't known this fact and was very relieved to know that. He was afraid Kate would get hurt.

Dinner was great after the team had come to terms with the news. Actually they were all quite happy for Gibbs and Kate. Kate was good for him. His friends hadn't seen him that happy in a very long time.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review, so I know what you are thinking about the story. Should I keep continuing?**


	18. Chapter 18

**See Part 1 for Disclaimer.  
**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. This is just a short chapter without any big problems to solve. Just some sweet Kibbs moments. More to come soon and there are some more secrets to be uncovered.**

* * *

**Part 18**

After they had come open about their relationship, life was just great for Gibbs and Kate. They don't have to hide their love for each other.

The case-load was very low at the moment. Tony had taken some days off so he could finish the moving into the new house. The rest of the team was doing the paperwork they hated so much. But what else to do?

"Jethro, do you mind if I leave early today? I have an appointment with my doctor." Kate asked about lunch time.

"Of course I don't mind. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would love to accompany you."

"I didn't know!"

"Katie, I told you that I love you and that I'm happy about the baby so why wouldn't I like to go to the doctor with you? That's all I can do for you to support you, you know. So when do we need to leave?"

Kate was stunned. In the three months she had been with him he surely got a soft touch she really liked. He had changed the way of threatening the persons around him. He was friendlier with the team, but still the hard-nosed interrogator.

"How about we leave now? It's not that we are buried with work and a change would be good for you."

"You are right. I'm kind of bored. So let's go." Gibbs told McGee that he would call it a day and if something should happen he should call him. Then he took Kate to her appointment. He went in with her to the examination room. He was stunned when he saw the baby for the first time on the ultra sound. He couldn't believe it that this was their offspring. He was speechless. When Kate was finished with her appointment he asked her. "What would you like to do now?"

"How about a little snack? You know I skipped lunch today."

"That's not good for the both of you. You have to think about the baby."

"I'm but I can tell that something has changed in you behavior the last few hours. No more happy about the baby?" Kate asked.

"Happy? I can't describe you my feelings, but sure I'm happy. We are going to be parents. I was aware of this fact, but seeing the baby for the first time with your own eyes is something else." Gibbs explained.

"I know, I'm kind of frightened. Will we be good parents, Jethro?"

"Of course, we will. We will love our baby, no matter what. But seeing the baby made me something realize."

"And that would be?" Kate asked, not sure if she would like what he was thinking.

"Well, when the baby is born it will be better for it to stay at one place so it isn't torn apart between both of our places. And you know, my house is much bigger than yours."

"So you suggest moving together. I like that idea pretty much. And besides that your house is way bigger it will sure be easier for me doing the moving than to move your boat out of your basement." Kate smiled at him.

Gibbs smiled back. Just at this moment his cell was ringing.

"One day I will throw this thing away." he said and flipped the cell open.

"Hi Boss. Where have you been? Probie said you had to take Kate to the doctor? Everything alright?" Tony asked concerned.

"Yeah, couldn't be any better. Just a normal routine examination. You know, pregnant women are supposed to do that regularly. Did you take Max to one already?"

"No, it's kind of difficult for her, you know."

"I see, but that's not the reason for your calling, is it?"

"No, we just finished moving and we would like to invite you for tonight. Does dinner sounds great. I'm even going to cook. Ducky, Probie and Abbs already agreed."

"You can cook?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"I'm Italian, of course I can cook. You can ask Max or you can see yourself tonight."

Gibbs asked Kate who agreed to the invitation. Tony gave Gibbs his new address and the time they should arrive.

So Gibbs and Kate went home, took a quick shower and again were on the street. Gibbs drove them to Arlington, where Tony's new home was located. It was no 10 minutes away from work.

When they arrived they were sure impressed. From the outside the house looked huge. It was a two-story, light-colored house with blue shades. In front of the house was a small, well-cared for yard.

Gibbs and Kate got out of the car and were just about to ring the bell, when Max opened the door.

"Hi, great that you could make it. I missed you the last few days." Max said and hugged Kate. Since working together the both of them had become quite good friends.

"I missed you, too. Work isn't the same without you and even without Tony. I'm glad you are back next week."

"That's something we need to discuss with Gibbs. But first let's see the house. It's great, isn't it?" Max asked and began to show it.

It sure was big. It had enough space for Tony's little family and the basement was big enough to house Joshua.

Tony was making dinner at the kitchen, while Max showed the house to her new friends. When all had seen it, Tony was ready with dinner. So all of them went to the dinner hall to eat.

"Tony, dinner was great." Abby said.

"If we only had known earlier." McGee said.

"You cook like that and you eat the stuff you eat usual in the office? That doesn't match. But dinner was really delicious. Compliment for the chef."

"Thanks Kate. I don't cook this often, just for friends."

"But back in Seattle he made dinner quiet often for the both of us. I never got enough of his cooking. I missed it the last two years."

"Ah, now I have the real reason why you were looking for me. You were about to starve." Tony smiled at her and Max hit him in the chest.

"When we arrived, Max said there was something you needed to discuss with Jethro."

"Yeah, there is a problem we need to take care of. But I don't know if now is the perfect time."

"You don't need to keep secrets. We are all your friends, you can trust us." Ducky said.

"I know. Well the problem is, we still need to go to Seattle to get Joshua and to tell Max' friends that she won't come back. And then there is the matter with her pregnancy. We can't look for a doctor because she isn't like each other woman. I know that two years ago was a medicine woman in Seattle, a Transgenic."

"You mean Ava, don't you? Well, when I left to look for you she still was there."

"I want you to see her. Just to make sure everything is alright with you. I know that we can trust you, Ducky, but no offence. You are normally working with death bodies."

"Dear Anthony, even I work with death bodies at the moment, I sure got a medical diploma. But I understand that you want to consult someone familiar with your situation. But if you need a second opinion, you know where you can find me." Ducky said not a bit disappointed.

"Thanks Ducky." Tony said, turning to Gibbs. "So Boss, how about a few days off?"

"You got one week and not a second longer. I'll see you back next Monday, 0800 sharp. Did I make myself clear?"

"Crystal-clear. Thanks Boss."

TBC …

Did you like it? Please tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Here goes another part. So Kate died last Thursday on German TV. But I'm still going to end this story, with Kate being alive.

Hope you like this one. The original one was too long so I cut it. The next one will have another surprise for you. Now on with the story.

* * *

Part 19

On Monday Max and Tony went to Seattle in a Cale Industries private jet. It would be easier to transport Joshua this way.

First thing they did landing in Seattle was going to Jam Pony to see Max' friends. Tony waited outside while Max went inside.

"Hello Normal, where is OC?" she asked her former boss.

"Max, nice you pay us a visit. You got one week, that was about three months ago. I told your guy that you are fired."

"Normal, no need to worry. I know that I'm fired and I'm not here to get my job back. I just need to see Original Cindy. So where is she?"

Normal was speechless. He fired his subordinated about twice a week and they always ask to get their job back. Why should it be any other this time? Normal nodded forward the lockers and Max went there where she found OC, together with Sketchy and Herbal.

"Just the guys I was looking for." Max said leaning against one of the lockers.

OC spun around hearing that voice. "Max, you are back?"

Max just nodded.

"You know, I'm angry with you. You just leave without telling me where you are going and how long you are away. And I thought we are friends?" OC was really angry with Max.

"I'm sorry OC, but I just had to find someone. When I left some of my friends from Terminal City were missing, Alec being one of them."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you. Did you find him?"

"Actually someone else found his body. Alec is dead. He was captured by Lydecker, again. He and a girl tried to flee and drowned." Max explained.

"Oh Max, I'm sorry. I know he was your friend. Speaking of friend, guess who was calling? Some hints? Wheelchair, very handsome, you were in love with him, he left two years ago."

"Oh, Logan called? Well, that's sure a surprise, but I don't need him anymore." Max said and was positive that her friends would like to see her company. They followed her outside of the building, where Tony was still waiting.

"I'm proud to present you me fiancé Mr. Anthony DiNozzo." Max said and Tony turned around to face his old friends.

"Hi folks, long time, no see." He smiled one of his famous smiles.

Sketchy was the first to speak. "You look like an old friend of us. Are you related to one Logan Cale?" he asked.

"Not really. Tony DiNozzo and Logan Cale are one and the same person. When I left Seattle, I had to change my name, but that's a long story. How about we tell you tonight at dinner? I would love to cook for you but the last I remember of my penthouse is that it was totally ruined. How about the Crash? It's my turn to pay."

They all agreed. "How about we see Joshua now?" Tony suggested. Together they went to 'father's house', where Joshua was still living.

"Hi big fellow. I'm back." Max shouted into the house while entering.

"Max' back? Joshua missed Max." Joshua said giving Max a bear hug.

"I missed you, too. But Tony and I, we found a house big enough to take you in. Do you still wanna live with us?"

"Joshua likes that. Living together with Max and Logan."

"That's right, but there is only one little problem. Logan had to change his name when he left Seattle. His real name is Anthony DiNozzo now. Do you think you can call him Tony, like all his friends?" Max asked.

"Hello Tony." Joshua said, smiling at Tony.

"Hi big fellow."

"Joshua gonna live with you, Tony." He stated.

"Yeah, and I'm happy about that, so you can keep Max company."

In the evening Max and Tony went to the Crash. The gang was already waiting for them.

"Where have you been? We were waiting for you!"

"Sorry guys, we lost track of time while being with Joshua."

"That's okay. It's good you are back. I missed you, Max."

"I missed you, too Boo. But I had to find Alec. Unfortunately it turned out not the way I hoped."

"You said you needed to tell us something." Herbal asked.

"Yes, there are a few things I need to tell you. It's not going to be easy." Max said and took Tony's hand.

OC noticed. "Max, are you out of mind? You are touching him! Do you want him to die? You know how you were feeling when he left? You were unhappy. Do I need to remind you?"

"No Cindy, you don't have to remind me but nothing will happen. The virus is gone, we finally can be together. I told Tony that I'm in love with him and that I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

OC was happy. "Finally you are together. I'm so happy for the both of you. So you are coming back, Tony?" OC addressed him.

"Well, that's the problem. I'm working for the Government in Washington, DC. It's a good job where I can help to make the world a bit safer. I would have quit, but Max told me to stay there. She's working there, too."

"That means, that you are not coming back to Seattle, are you?" Sketchy asked.

"Yes, I'm moving up to DC. My place is at Tony's site and Tony's place is with NCIS. He's happy there, and I'm happy there, too. But that doesn't mean that we are not going to see as anymore. You are still my best friends, guys."

"You can visit us as often as you like and we are going too spent much time here together with you. You know, I have a private jet you can use for traveling." Tony explained.

"That's sure a surprise but I'm happy for you. You deserve some luck and happiness."

"Thanks OC, but that's not all. There are still some things we need to tell you."

"Okay Max, go ahead. We are still shocked, so just tell us so we can get over it at once."

"Okay, so we tell you everything. First like we told you, Max is going to move to Washington, DC. We bought a house there and we are going to take Joshua in. We can't leave him here alone. Second topic, we are going to marry but we don't have the exact date yet. But you all will get an invitation. Your turn Max." Tony smiled at her.

"There is one last thing. OC, how about becoming a godmother?" Max asked looking at Tony for allowance. He nodded.

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

Max stepped away from the table and opened her jacked. Under her tight top her friends could see her baby-belly, not that she was showing much, just a little bit.

"You are pregnant?" OC asked.

"Yes, it came kind of surprising for us. But I'm happy. I love this baby, even I'm afraid of all the responsibility we are going to have. So will you be god-mother?"

"Yes, of course I will. That are some things you had to tell us. We can't leave you alone for some weeks. Look, you engaged and pregnant." OC smiled. All others have to laugh knowing about Max tendency to be a rebel. Now she was acting like a rebellious teenager.

The rest of the night they spent celebrating. On the next morning Tony and Max visited Terminal City to see Ava. Dix guarded the gate.

"Hi Dix, how are you?" Max asked approaching the gate.

"Max, good to see you again. Is our hero coming back?" he asked.

"No, your hero isn't coming back, just to visit someone. Are we allowed to enter?"

"Of course you are, you ever will. We have to thank you that we are able to live here."

"Dix, you all have thanked me more than necessary in the past two years. I'll start a new life together with Logan, but you will ever be a part of my life. You are my family, after all." Max said and entered Terminal City.

"Where can we find Ava? She's still here, isn't she?" Tony asked.

"Ava is still here. Lots to do for her with all the guys. She's back in the kitchen building, where she has her examination room or something like that. Is there a problem since you are asking for her? Something I have to worry about?" Dix asked concerned.

"Nothing to worry about, but thanks Dix. Come on Tony, we still have some business to take care of today." Max said and dragged Tony after her toward the kitchen building.

Terminal City, a former factory had once been a dump for poison waste. Normal human beings couldn't stay long there without getting sick. It was just perfect for the Transgenos. Humans were afraid of this place so they could live their life in peace, sort of.

After a ten minute walk they reached the room Ava was in.

"Ava, do you have some minutes for us? I got a problem I need your help with." Max asked entering the room.

"Nothing to do, so you are free to enter. What problem do you have, Max?"

"Not quiet a problem, just a situation I'm not sure I can handle. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulation Max and where is the problem?"

"I'm moving up to DC and there are no docs I can see. I can't just walk in there and tell them 'Hi, I'm pregnant and I have some cat genes so take your exam'. I want you to check me and tell Tony that everything is all right. He is quite worried about us."

"I sure can do this." Ava said and began to examine Max. Tony had to wait outside. About 20 minutes later Tony was allowed back in.

"What took you so long? I was worried!" He said giving Max a kiss.

"Hello to you, too. Thorough work needs time." Max said smiling.

"Tony, would you please sit down." Tony did like told. "So, there is no need to worry about Max or the baby. Both are very healthy and just the way they should be. I think there will be no problems. Everything looks just fine to me. You have still 6 months left, I would say. Do you have any friends in DC you trust enough to tell them your story. Perhaps one of them is doctor?" Ava asked.

"Yes, there would be one person. He already knows about my cat genes and he was the one how told me I was pregnant. I just wanted to see someone more familiar with strange genes."

"Thanks Max, but there is really no need. Go see him in about a month. If he has any question he can call me every time. You know we don't need much sleep. And there is no need for you to travel all the way just to see me. And you can call me, too. What are friends for?"

"Thanks Ava. You made my day. Perhaps Tony will be less caution toward me. It's really sweet but I'm not used to it. Hope to see you soon."

The two of them left Terminal City and went back to the 'normal life'.

"Max, can we go and see my old penthouse? I would love to see what had happened to it."

"Of course we can see it. I haven't been there since you left, to much pain you know. All the time we spent there, happy and unhappy. It was just too much for me." Max explained and they went to Tony's old home.

From the outside the apartment complex looked just like the one he left two years ago. But he was curious to see what his apartment looked like. The last time he was in there, they were held capture by Ames White and his guys. There were lots of gunfire involved and several deaths. Well, the flat didn't look that nice when he left.

Two years of totally absence wouldn't help either.

Ramirez, the doorman remembered Tony from old days.

"Hey Mr. Cale. You are back? Where have you been this long?" he asked, seeing Tony and Max entering.

"Ramirez, you are still here? I thought you were going to study."

"I will. That is just a way to earn some money for college. So where have you been. You haven't been here in what, two years? Yeah, that would do it. I just started to work here when you disappeared. And this lovely lady hadn't been around, too. Good to see you two again. You look both very happy, by the way."

"We are happy, Ramirez. I just will take a quick look at my apartment. Won't be long. Are you coming, Max?"

So they went to the elevator and got up to the top floor.

"I don't know if I still want to see the penthouse. You know, perhaps I should remember it the way I lived in there. Not destroyed like it will be."

"Tony, we got this far and we will have a look at it. I'm sure it's not that bad at all. I can take a look first, if you want."

Tony nodded. Together they left the lift and Max went into the penthouse to take a look. Tony waited at the elevator, afraid of what he was going to see.

Max returned short time later. Her face expressionless.

"That bad?" Tony asked. Max didn't answer but took his hand and pulled him toward the door.

"Close your eyes, Tony." Tony did like told, not sure about the reason. Perhaps Max was going to shock him on the most efficient way. Tony could tell that they were standing in the middle of his former living room. Right next to the spot where once his leather sofa was placed. He still knew his penthouse by heart.

"Open your eyes, darling." Max said, standing in front of him. Tony opened his eyes slowly and took a look around. It wasn't like the way he had left it, but it looked better than he had imagined. Actually it looked like someone had been decoration in there.

Tony walked around in his former home. There were no hints on what had taken place two years ago. No shot-holes, no blood, nothing. Even the shattered furniture had been replaced. He took a closer look at the now present leather-sofa. It looked like his old model; just the color of the leather was different. Actually most of the things looked like his old staff, just a few things had changed.

"Max, what had happened in here? When I left the penthouse was a real mess. Nobody would have been able to live in here. And now look at that, it looks just the way it has. Care to explain?" Tony asked Max, who had been following him close.

"Tony I swear, I have no idea what had happen. Like I told you, I haven't been here since you left. But someone had done a very good job. But there are some folks I can think of being responsible for this."

"OC, Herbal and Sketchy?" Tony guessed.

"Who else? Let's go and find out."

So they went back to Jam Pony to wait for the gang. It didn't last long until they showed up, eager to take their new assignment.

"Good you are all here. Is there something you want to tell me?" Max asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about, boo." OC said.

"Well, we just were at Tony's old penthouse. You want to tell me something now?"

"Okay, you got us. I decorated the penthouse. It was a shame to let it the way it was. Joshua helped me very much. He is very talented. Well, I thought if you ever came back you would need a place to stay. And Max told me lots about your crib. Did I do something wrong? I just would do something nice for the both of you." OC explained.

"No, you didn't do something wrong. Actually, you did a good job. When we first arrived there, I was afraid to go in there. I was afraid of the way the penthouse would look like after the fight with White. When I saw it the first time I was impressed. It just looks like in old days. Thanks, OC."

"Good, I was kind of frightened by the way you asked about it. Great that you like it."

"I like it very much. Do you still live it that apartment you had together with Max?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, of course. It's hard to get a home here."

"But it's really great there. I mean, the rent is cheap, but it's not very safe there. And there is still the cop you have to bribe, isn't it so?"

"Yeah, he's still there and the rent is not that cheap either. But better than no home at all."

"You ever thought about a move to a nicer area? Like my old home?" Tony asked.

"No, I never thought about that. You know, it's kind of expensive there. I don't have the money to even look at one of those homes, Tony."

"How about I give you my penthouse? I can't use it anymore and it's a shame for it to be without a person to live in, now you put so much time in decoration it. You are up to it?"

"I told you, I can't afford it. There is no way for me. But thanks for the offer."

"I wasn't speaking about a rent. You can live there without rent. The penthouse is owned by Cale Industries, which means me and I can do whatever I want. And I want you to live there. It's safer there, Max won't worry about you. So you take my offer?"

"OC, I know I was ever dreaming of living in an area like that. So just take the offer."

"Do I have alternatives?" OC asked grinning. So the deal was perfect, OC would move to the penthouse.

Max and Tony went back to Joshua who was packing things up for his own moving. They helped him with this task. Their flight back was scheduled for Thursday evening, so they would have enough time to help Joshua unpacking his things before they had to work again.

TBC...

* * *

So, how did you like this one? I promise there are more to come soon. And there is still a wedding to take place. And please leave a review. Thanks a lot. 


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Hi, I'm back. Sorry for the delay, but I had some writers bloc. This is just a little part, but funny. The kidnapped baby will appear again. So have fun while reading and tell my what you think. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapters.

* * *

**Part 20**

Back in Washington

There was not much work to do at the moment, at least not for Gibbs' team. He was doing some of his paperwork and watching Kate doing her own share of them. He was deep in thought, when he heard a loud cry. The cry of a baby. He looked to the elevator, where the cry seemed to come from.

There Gibbs saw Special Agent Johnson standing, holding his baby boy. Johnson went straight to Gibbs desk.

"Does Morrow know about this?" was all Gibbs asked. Kate watched the situation closely.

"Not really. I was hoping for you. I know Morrow and you have a special relationship. Daphne got ill and needs to stay at the hospital. There is no-one left who could watch the baby." Johnson said, trying to calm the baby.

"Okay, I'll talk to Morrow."

"Thanks, but that's not all. I just got an assignment." Aaron didn't say more, just looked at Gibbs with pleading eyes.

"No way. I'm not going to watch your child. I'm not good with babies. Look for someone else."

"You are the only one I trust enough. You got him back to me and my wife. If it weren't you, Jethro would be dead."

"You named him Jethro? Poor child." Gibbs said.

"Jethro is a lucky child and he is named after the man who saved his young life. Please Gibbs, watch him for me. He really likes you." The baby was crying during the whole conversation. Aaron didn't wait for an answer, but put the baby boy into Gibbs arms and went back to the lift.

"Everything you need is in his bag." Johnson shouted just before the doors closed. Gibbs looked form the crying baby to Kate. His look was screaming for help.

"No way, Jethro. I got a lunch date with Abby." Kate said, getting up form her desk.

"Please cancel it. Abby will understand."

"But you are the one telling me I need regular meals. Jethro, he's just a baby. How much trouble can he be? And there is still McGee. I'm sure he will help you. Think positive, now you have the opportunity to get some practice for our own child." Kate would love to see Gibbs handle the baby, but Abby was waiting for her. And she didn't think that Gibbs would have any problems, since the baby had stopped crying.

Kate went over to Gibbs. "And now little Jethro," Kate said kissing the boy on his forehead, "be a good baby for Uncle Jethro." Kate continued, kissing Gibbs good-bye.

Kate headed for the elevator and went to her lunch-date with Abby.

There she had lots of fun. Abby wanted to know everything about the pregnancy, like every time they met on a private basis. Abby told Kate everything about her relationship with McGee, which seemed to run better this time than all the times before. Actually they were 'on' for about half a year, without any big fights or splitting-ups.

They had just ordered their lunches, when Kate's cell was ringing.

"Kate, I need your help. The baby is driving me insane. He won't stop crying and screaming. Please come back."

Kate heard the little boy. "I'm sorry, but we just ordered. I can't leave now. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" The baby had stopped.

"Okay, but please hurry up."

"Okay, I'll try. If Jetti starts again, try to feed him. See you later."

About ten minutes later Kate's cell was ringing again. "Don't tell me, he's crying again." Kate asked, answering the call. Gibbs didn't need to answer, since she could hear the little boy loud and clear.

_"What are you doing to him?"_

"I do nothing. I can't make him stop. He won't drink. Even McGee tried. Please come back. I promise you, to get you everything you want for lunch. Even Abby can come up to the office. Just come back or I'm going to murder someone. Please, Kate."

"Can I come back to your offer?" Kate asked smiling.

"Every time honey, just come back."

"Okay, we'll be back in a few minutes." Kate closed the phone.

"Looks like we got a problem. I fear for the life of McGee if we don't get back anytime soon." Kate told Abby.

The waiter packed their lunch up so they could take it along. Good thing they stayed close to the office.

Kate went straight to the office, where she could hear the baby screaming. She raced down the stairs and took the baby into her arms.

"What did you do?" she asked Gibbs.

"I promise, nothing. He started as soon as you were gone. Then he stopped while I was calling you but started again as soon as I closed the phone. And now, he was crying again until you showed up. He just doesn't like me. Children hate me, I told you so." Gibbs turned away and got his coffee.

"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know you. I was the one who talked to him when we rescued him. He knows my voice, that's the only reason for his behavior. No-one hates you."

"My ex-wives do." Gibbs smiled.

"Well, that's another topic. Will you take him again, so I can finally have my lunch? You can try to feed him."

"I don't know, what if he starts again?" Gibbs asked.

"Then you try to calm him. Speak to him in a low voice. He just needs to hear you talking so he can learn to know you. I promise you that he won't be nice the next time you see him."

"Okay, I'll try. But you are staying here, aren't you."

"Yes, I'm staying here. Now see if he's hungry."

Gibbs took the bottle out of the bag. Kate showed him how to test if the milk had the right temperature. Little Jethro took the bottle and began sucking. Gibbs sat down on his desk and watched the baby drinking.

Kate was sitting on her own desk and ate her lunch, while watching Gibbs feeding the baby.

"You look good with that baby. Now I don't need to worry about who will get up in the night to feed our baby." Kate smiled at Gibbs, who didn't look this happy.

After the problem at the beginning the baby behaves like an angle. He didn't cry much after this, just when he was hungry or needed a diaper change. Kate showed Gibbs how to handle this task.

"You are going to be a good father, Jethro. Not that I didn't believe that from the beginning, but seeing you with a baby is something different. You are good with him and he really likes you." The baby was smiling at Gibbs.

When Aaron showed up to take the baby home, both Kate and Gibbs were a bit disappointed. They had really enjoyed the time with the infant.

The next day, Tony and Max were still on holiday leave to finish their business up in Seattle. Work was still low, nothing to do at the moment, which was a good thing since McGee had a cold and stayed at home. He hadn't looked that well the day before. Abby was terrorizing Ducky to do an autopsy herself. Gibbs and Kate were doing some paperwork, not that they had any other opinions. Aaron had taken some days off, so there would be no baby-sitting today. Just boring paperwork.

Kate was concentration on an old case folder when her cell ringed. She looked at the dialer ID. It was a number she didn't know.

"Todd." she answered.

"Hello Katie-bug."

TBC…

* * *

Who is calling Kate? What is the call about? Stay tuned and you will get the answers. 

I promise to update more often.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hi, it's me again. First I want to thank you for all the reviews. They are the best. Second, I'm sorry it took so long to update but I was kind of busy the last couple of weeks.

**Summary:** Who is calling Kate? I can promise you, it's nothing bad.

**A/N 2:** This connection wasn't planned when I started writing the fanfic. Actually this story was planned to be centered on Tony (Logan) and Max but now it's more KIBBS in it than Tony and Max. What can I say; somehow the story got a live of its own. Hope you still like it. On with it.

* * *

Part 21 

'Katie-bug'? It had been 15 years since she had heard that nickname the last time. She had gotten that nick-name from a teacher. At first he was a guest-teacher at one of her law classes, but time moved on and the two of them became friends, close friends. He had been a CSI, a Crime Scene Investigator with Las Vegas Crime Lab. And he had been a doctor of Entomology; a guy working with bugs and spiders. But soon they became friends, first because of his work. Kate was really interested in the work of CSIs. Could be useful when she had finished college and became an attorney.

* * *

**Any ideas?**

* * *

"Caitlin, are you still with me? You are awful quiet." 

"You can imagine that. I haven't heard of you in 15 years. And now you call out of the blue. I'm very surprised. You were the last one I imagined calling. What reason did I earn this honor?"

"I missed you all those years. You never told me why you left. Actually you never said good-bye."

"Then I do it now. Good-bye, Grissom."

"Don't hang up, Katie-bug. I really would like to speak with you. Don't you think I have earned an explanation?" Dr. Gilbert Grissom pleaded, really fearing Kate would hang up on him.

"I don't know if you should have an explanation. It took you 15 years to call me. You could have done this earlier, why now? I don't need any complications in my life just now." Gibbs looked at Kate with a questioning look. He was worried about her, he had never seen her this emotional on a phone call. And he supposed it wasn't good for her nor for their baby.

"I won't make any complications. I just want my old friend back. And you know me; I was never good with people. It took an eternity for me to open up to you. I trusted you and then you betrayed me. I never understand your reason for leaving. Care to explain? And it wasn't easy to find you."

"I did my best. Okay, I will try to explain just to make peace with you. At first everything was okay. Our friendship was something special for me. I looked forward to each meeting with you. Wednesday was the best day in the week since we had our regular meeting there. Nothing could destroy the joy I was feeling all day long. But then one day you didn't show up. I waited for hours. I even called the police station and the hospital just to make sure you weren't there. The next day you had a class on College. I saw you but you didn't saw me. You were very deep in thoughts. I even called your name but you didn't hear me. But you were okay, that was enough for me. I was less worried after I saw you. I thought you were you having some trouble at work, so I waited for the next Wednesday. Again you didn't show up. Friday after that I was out with my room mate. We went to a club, I didn't want but she dragged me along. Her boy-friend invited us. It was the 'French Palace'. I have never been there. At first I was shocked, but I was more shocked when I saw you there. It was not only that you would visit such a place; it was the way you looked at the stripper. You had a different look in your eyes that the rest of the man. They had just the look of lust but you, I don't know. Perhaps it was love; yes it was the look of a man who is deep in love with a woman. You were in love with the woman on stage. That was the reason you didn't show up for our meetings. You didn't need me anymore. So I did the only reasonable thing. I left for good, ready to begin a new life somewhere else without you and our friendship."

"You don't make any sense. You left because you saw me at the 'French Palace' looking at some girl. Why didn't you ask me what I was doing there?"

"Would you have answered me? I don't think so, Gil. But you can tell me now. Why had you been at a Strip club looking at a stripper with this look of love?"

"First of all, she was an exotic dancer, no stripper. I didn't know I had this look, but now I can imagine the reason for it. You were right; I had had much of trouble but not work related. I was on my way to our meeting when a young woman ran into me. She was crying. Something in her behavior made me want to help her. So I brought her to my house and tried to help her. She had had a fight with her boyfriend, a rather violent guy. He had beaten her. She was afraid to go back to him, so I offered her to stay at my place for some days. She was too afraid to run into him, so I walked her to work and stayed there as long as she danced. _She_ was the exotic dancer I had been watching there."

"That's so unlike you, Grissom. We had known each other for nearly two years and I had never been to your home. So you just take a stranger with you but not your friend?"

"You haven't seen her, Katie-bug. She cried very hard, like a small child waking up from a terrible nightmare. And she was hurt. She had had several broken rips, a broken arm and a mild concussion. What would you have done?"

"Taken her to a hospital and called the police. That was a case for the cops. That guy needed to be put behind bars, I hope he is there. You did call the police, didn't you?"

"No I didn't. I had to promise Catherine that I wouldn't call the cops. She would handle that her way."

"So he is still out there, beating up females?"

"No, Katie-bug. He won't harm anyone again. He's dead, almost two years now. But that's not the topic. Eddie was a bad person, but he could be a nice person, too."

"And you know this because?"

"I knew him and his family. I had been there for his wife and his daughter."

"That would be this Catherine woman, I suppose. See it was good I left. So you could put all your time to your new love."

"Caitlin, what's the matter with you? I have never seen you like this. You were never that aggressive."

"Well, 15 years are a long time. People change, and that's the way I changed." Now Gibbs was really worried about her. Who was the person calling and why was Kate the way she was at the moment?

"I don't believe that. You could never been like that. I'm sorry if you made you aggressive but I just needed to hear you again. I really missed you and I would love to see you again. How about you come visiting me? There is so much I want to show you, my friends, my family, my home and my work. Vegas had changed over the last 15 years. What do you think?"

"I don't know, Gil. You know, I have my own life now. I don't now if I can see you anytime soon."

"Speaking of your life, where do you live and what's your profession. I didn't find you when I searched among attorney."

"I just worked a couple of weeks as DA. Then I moved to Washington DC, got hooked up with Secret Service and guarded the President. At the moment I'm working with NCIS and I think I will spend the rest of my life working here. That's the first place I feel at home. But we have so much to work at the moment so I don't see a chance to visit you."

"But you will think about it. At least one time you have to come up. In about three months. Do you think you can manage that?" Gil asked, not telling more.

"I don't think so, but I will try my best. I'm sorry but I have some work to do. Thanks for calling; it was really good hearing you. Good-bye Gil."

Kate flipped her phone close and let out a deep breath. Gibbs was watching her closely.

"I didn't know you can lie like this. Good to know." Gibbs smiled but Kate didn't react. Gibbs was worried. He got up and went over to her desk. There he sat down on the edge of it and took one of Kate's hands.

"Problems honey? You didn't seem to be this happy about the call."

"No problems, at least I hope. It was just an old friend from College."

"Why don't I believe you?" Gibbs smiled and kissed Kate's hand.

"It was really an old friend. We haven't been in contact for 15 years. I was just surprised by his calling."

"15 years is a long time. Why did that happen?"

"Partly because of me, I misinterpreted a situation. I never asked his reasons for being there and he never explained the situation either."

"But he explained it now, did he?" Gibbs asked watching her close.

"Yes he did. After 15 years. I can't believe he called after all those years. I really missed him and our friendship but I don't know if I can start again. 15 years is a long time and persons change. I don't know what kind of person he is now, and so does he. I'm not the little student I was back than."

"But there is a way to learn to know him again. You just have to keep in contact with him. And I can tell that is what you want, don't you."

"I think so. Griss invited me to visit him."

"But you didn't take the offer? I heard you saying something about a lot of work? You know that we don't have much to do at the moment. And you still have some vacation left."

"I know, but I don't want to go up there all alone." Kate smiled.

"And I'm not going to let you. You are stuck with me. So where are we heading?"

"The city of sin." Kate said.

"Las Vegas? What were you doing in Vegas?"

"I spent my college days there. A really nice city. Don't look like that, Jethro. I was not in gambling or stripping if you think that. So, you really come and visit Dr. Grissom with me?"

"Dr. Grissom as in Gil Grissom, the leader of one of the best CSI shift in the US?"

"That would be him. Do you know him?"

"I have read a lot about him. You really know him? I can't believe it, you are full of surprise. So when are we going?" Gibbs asked excited, really looking forward to meet Dr. Grissom.

"Very soon, I think. How about next week? I don't know how long I'm up for traveling. Do you think that's possible?"

"I'm positive about that. We can leave Tony in charge as long as we are away. So, you are calling your friend and tell him we are coming and I arrange some flight tickets for us."

Gibbs went back to his desk and got on the phone. Kate called Gil and told him that she would come on next Sunday. She didn't tell him that Gibbs was coming, too.

* * *

So nothing bad happened. Like told you before, this wasn't planned. Did you like it? Tell me what you think! PLEASE. 


	22. Chapter 22

For Disclaimer see part 1

AN: Thanks for all the reviews.

Summary: Gibbs and Kate are going to Vegas, having some fun there.

* * *

Part 22 

Gibbs had called Tony to tell him he was in charge of the team for the next few days, since he and Kate were away on holiday. Tony had promised to behave and not to fight with McGee.

Gibbs and Kate flew to Las Vegas on Sunday morning. There they got a rental car and went to the address Kate had gotten from Gil. Kate stopped in front of a townhouse. It looked nice from the outside. She got out of the car and went to the front door. 'Grissom' told the sign on the bell. Kate rang it.

It did last some time until a man in his late 40 opened the door. It looked like he was just coming out of the bed. He was just wearing a bathrobe with boxers and a t-shirt underneath. He was tall, salt-and-pepper curls and deep blue eyes. He looked up and Kate recognized him. There was no question; that was her old friend, just 15 years older as the last time she had seen him.

"Did I wake you?" She asked friendly.

"Yes you did. Katie-bug, is that you? Time did well to you. 15 years ago you were beautiful but now you are just breathtaking." He gave her a bear-hug, being really happy to see his old friend again.

"Wanna come in?" he asked and opened the door further.

"Just one moment. There is someone in the car I want you to meet." Kate went back to the car and Gibbs got out of it. Together they went back to the waiting man.

"Gil, this is my fiancé Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jethro, this is my old friend Dr. Gil Grissom." Both men shock hand and the party went inside the house.

"Can I leave you alone for one moment, so I can change? I didn't think you were coming this early."

"Early? It's just past 3 pm. But we can come back later if you want."

"3 pm is early for someone who got to bed at 10 am. And you don't need to leave; just a moment and I will be back. Make yourself at home. If you are thirsty help yourself." Gil said and went upstairs to put on some clothes.

Kate and Gibbs looked around at the house. It was a nice townhouse, the living room and kitchen built the first floor. Both were huge in space and held not much furniture. It was just Grissom's style.

"Do you want something to drink, Jethro? I'm sure Griss won't mind." Kate asked. She sensed that Gibbs wasn't feeling that comfortable.

"Some coffee would be nice, but I can wait. You should take it easy."

"Jethro, I'm not ill. I can bring you your coffee. Let me see where Griss hides his stuff." Kate went into the kitchen section and searched the cupboards for cups. All other items she needed were already on the counter. She made a pot for the men and got some water out of the fridge for her.

Just at the moment she entered the living room again, Gil reappeared.

"I see, you found the coffee. Good thing, I was just about to make some. It's so good to see you again. Promise me to stay in contact with me. I'm not up to let 15 years past again before I see you the next time. By the way you have to come again in three months, without any discussion."

"Gil you don't make any sense. Why do I need to come again? Which I not sure I can make." Kate asked being used to Gil's way of acting.

"Oh, I'll tell you later. I'm just so excited to see you again. You have to tell me everything that happened to you. And tell me about your fiancé. I actually believed that you would be married with children by now. How come?"

"Well, lets say, we didn't find each other earlier. But I'm happy about the way it is now. It couldn't be any better. I have a guy I love more then my own life. I have a job I love and I have lots of dear friends. What about you? Where is Mrs. Grissom?"

"Well, there is no Mrs. Grissom, _yet_. Since you are already here, how about I organize a dinner date. I want you both to meet the persons in my life. My friends and coworkers, my family. Actually I was hoping you would come in early so I arranged for my team to have the night off. That's a rare occasion." Gil explained.

"If it's their night off, they should spend it with their families. I'm sure there will be another time for us to meet them."

"They are my family. I arranged it because you can meet them. It means much to me."

"Okay, you know I have never seen you this way. You were ever the silent guy, but now you are like a little child on Christmas Eve. That's definitive a change on you I like. So how about Jethro and I went to a hotel and get freshen up and meet you here in two hours?" Kate suggested.

"No need to. You can stay here. There is more than enough space up there. I show you a room where you can stay. Then I'm going to make some calls."

Both Kate and Gibbs agreed. So Gil showed them the top floor of his townhouse, which held two guestrooms, a master bedroom and a bathroom. Gil left to call his friends.

After everything was set Gibbs and Kate reappeared. The next two hours the talked about the last 15 years. Even Gibbs seemed to get more comfortable around Gil. He wanted to know everything about Gil's job as CSI. He promised to take both of them to the lab the next day.

They went to the 'Bellagio' hotel, where they would meet the other ones. The three of them were the last to arrive. On a round table sat eight persons; both men and women at different stages of age.

"Hello you all. Glad you could make it. So I want you to meet one of my oldest friends Caitlin Todd and her fiancé Jethro Gibbs. Katie, Jethro I want you to meet my friends and family." Gil said and went over to introduce each person.

First was a young woman in her early thirties, with shoulder-long brown hair and a light gap between her front teeth. Her name was Sara Sidle. She was the last member that joined Gil's Graveyard Shift. She was recruited by Gil to investigate an accident in which one of his team-members had died. Her name had been Holly Gribbs and it would have been her first day at the graveyard shift. Well, Gil called Sara, who was one of his students back in San Francisco and she came. When she was done with her investigation she just stayed in Vegas and never went back to her old work. There was no question, Sara had feelings for Gil. Kate could tell because of the looks she was giving him. But Gil didn't notice.

Next to her sat a young man, about the same age as Sara. His name was Nicholas Stokes. Nick was a Texan, very charming and good-looking, Kate noticed. He tried very much to get the attention of the woman next to him. Gibbs was feeling for him. He knew perfectly well, how Nick must be feeling. Being in love with a woman and not knowing if she is feeling the same way. Perhaps he should talk to him later about coming clear.

The next guy was the oldest one. His name was Albert Robbins and like Gil explained the coroner of his team. Doc Robbins was the only one of them who was married. All other team-members were single, divorced or widowed. Doc Robbins looked like the kind grand-pa from next door with his nearly white hair and beard. He was the perfect person to play Santa Claus. Al was liked by everyone on the table. He was a genius on his field, never missing a detail. His only problem was that he had to us a metal crutch due to a car accident some years ago. But that didn't interfere with is work. He still walked the floors like before the accident, just a bit slower.

Then there was a man in his 50. He was the homicide officer Jim Brass. Most of the time he was working with Gil's team and he was a friend of the whole bunch. Actually he had been their supervisor once. After the incident with Holly Gribbs he had given his position to Gil and Jim went back to Homicide, where he was very happy now. Jim was divorced with a grown-up daughter he didn't see this often.

Then there was the African-American guy named Warrick Brown. Again a team member. He was about the same age as Sara and Nick and it was obvious that he cared much about the whole team. Warrick had had big part in the Holly Gribbs incident. He should have been there, too. But he wasn't, because he was gambling, making bets for some attorney to get a search warrant. Back then he had been a gambling addicted. Being born and raised in Las Vegas, he spent most of his childhood near the casinos, being a runner. With the help of Gil he had come clean and never set a foot into one of the casinos, only when it was work-related, but never for gambling.

Next to him sat a young man with light-brown spiked hair. He was excited like a little boy on Christmas Eve. Like Gil told them he was the lab rat Greg Sanders. He was the youngest member of the team and very good at his field. The secret weapon, to be correct. Greg was like a grown-up child. On the outside he was about 25 but he still behave like a fifteen year old. One could tell if Greg was inside his lab by the loud music he had always running. Something Gil got used too. And Greg was always flirting with the female team-members and every other female near him. He even tried his luck with Kate, but he earned a look of Gibbs. The newest plan of Greg was to become a real CSI with going out to the scenes and everything else. Gil had to admit that Greg did great out in the field but he had much to learn. But when he was ready he would make a fine CSI.

Next to Greg sat a young girl, about 13 years old. She was obvious no team-member. She was talking to Greg. Then she looked up to Gil and her eyes lighten up. Gil introduced her as Lindsey Willows. Kate and Gibbs got a close look of her. She was very beautiful with long, strawberry-blonde hair. There was no question; she belonged to the woman next to her.

She was the last to be introduced. She had been watching the other persons on the table, so Kate hadn't seen her face until now. But when Gil was about to introduce her, she looked up to Kate and Gibbs. She was smiling.

"I know you." Kate said, seeing her for the first time. "You are the stripper Gil was watching back then."

Now all others on the table were following the conversation closely.

"Caitlin, she was no stripper, but an exotic dancer. This is Catherine Willows. She's my second-in-command and a very close friend. Actually she had been my best friend after you left without a word."

"You got close to a stripper? That's something I never imagined you would do, but I never really imagined seeing you at a strip club."

"Cath never had been a stripper. She was an exotic dancer, but that was a long time ago." Gil explained.

"Honey, don't judge people by what they had done for a living. I'm sure she is a nice person." Gibbs whispered into Kate's ear.

"I'm sorry, Gil. I know this means much to you. Catherine, I'm sorry. I don't know what's the matter with me lately. You know the hormones talking." Kate explained and laid her hands on her stomach.

Catherine got the hint. "Oh, I understand perfectly well. You are forgiven and now sit down so we can order dinner."

Soon a conversation was going. Just before the dinner arrived, Nick asked.

"Grissom, what do we owe this dinner? Okay, we have our breakfasts after shift, but dinner? That never happened before. You even managed that Ecklie took over our shift. And I don't belief you that meeting Kate is the only reason. So, what's going on Griss?"

"Okay, there is another reason. Something good I think."

"Out with it." Sara demanded.

Kate, being the profiler watched the team closely. Lindsey's eyes were glowing, just like the ones of Catherine. There was definitive something going on and the Willow's woman were part of it.

TBC…

* * *

Stay tuned so you will know what will happens next. And don't forget to review. 


	23. Chapter 23

See Part 1 for Disclaimer.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. They made me happy. Good to know that you like my story.

Summary: Much more fun in Vegas. Griss is going to reveal his secret and the reason he called Kate.

* * *

**Part 23**

Ten pairs of eyes were watching Gil Grissom, explaining why they had met at this fancy place for dinner.

"Griss, out with it. It can't be this worse." Warrick said.

"Okay, I'm getting there. I needed about 15 years the get there. I want this moment to last a bit. The first reason is of course Kate. I missed her terrible and she was and I hope still is one of my best friends. You are all my friends but Caitlin and Cath are special for me. And the second reason is kind if difficult to tell you." Gil stopped; thinking about the best way to drop the bomb.

"Uncle Gil, you can do it. Just tell them, or_ I will do_ it." Lindsey said, giving him one of her smiles.

"Thanks butterfly. But you know me, I was never good with this. Okay, here it goes, before Linds tells you. In about three months there will be a wedding. My wedding, to be correct." Gil said and looked around. The guys from Las Vegas were looking kind of shocked. They knew about the private life of their supervisor, or the lack of it. There was nobody he was seeing. Kate and Gibbs were the first to congratulate.

"You are going to marry? Whom?" Sara asked, still shocked.

Gil just smiled.

"Do we know her?" Warrick asked.

"You know her perfectly well." Gil said still smiling.

"Cath, what about you? Do you know whom he is speaking about?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I know her. She is a good woman and I think they are a cute couple. They know each other like nobody else." Cath said smiling, too.

"Okay, it doesn't look like you are going to tell us her name. So let's face the evidence." Greg said. "We all know about Griss personal life. He _doesn't_ have one and there is definitive _no_ girl-friend in his life. Cath said they know each other like nobody else. You have to know someone many years to become this close. There are only two persons Griss considers best friends. First there is his long lost friend Caitlin. I must admit, they would make a cute couple. Only problem is, Kate is _already_ having a fiancé and it's _not_ Grissom. Or are you only a cover, Mr. Gibbs?" Greg asked, showing Gil what he had learnt so far.

"It's just Gibbs and no, I'm no cover. I'm really going to marry **my **Kate. Nothing will change this fact." Gibbs said, kissing Kate on the cheeks.

"Okay, then on with the suspects. There we have his best friend number two. A divorced mother of a very cute daughter, one of the best CSI's I know, former exotic dancer and drug addicted."

Cath interrupted Greg. "Thanks, but we all know the facts of my life. Come to a point, Greg."

"Going there, dear Catherine, going there. Okay, what do we know else? They had been good friends for years, nobody knows exactly for how long but that doesn't matter. They know each other like nobody else. Griss has recruited her and in the last few months they seemed to get closer again. And they make a cute couple, I think. Evidence doesn't lie. _Gil Grissom is going to marry Catherine Willows._" Greg concluded and received warm smiles from Warrick, Nick, Brass and Doc Robbins.

Kate was sure about this. Since the first time she had seen them together, 15 years ago, she felt they had a special connection. Something she couldn't explain, but she was having the same with Gibbs. And the way he was acting around Catherine, the way he was smiling at her and the way he was taking care of Lindsey told Kate, that Gil was deep in love with the woman next to him. And she was happy for him.

"You are going to marry _her_? I believed you were having feelings for me. You sent me a _plant;_ you had dinners and breakfasts with me. Didn't that mean anything to you?" Sara asked. She couldn't believe what was happening around her.

"Sara, I have feelings for you, but in no romantically way. You are a friend, a team-member, part of our little family. But I don't love you. I never have been in love with you. I'm sorry if you interpreted my gift the wrong way. I was just showing you that you mean something to me, but just as a friend. There will never be more between the two of us. But there are some guys out there who having it deep for you." Gil smiled at Nick and Greg but Sara didn't notice. She was still trying to digest the news about the wedding.

"Congratulation you two. It's about time you make it final." Doc Robbins said. All of the team had known that there was something between the both senior CSI, just the two of them had needed longer. But now they were together and all could tell that they were very happy about the fact. Even Lindsey was smiling again. She had been close to Gil since she was born but after her father had died in a car accident she was even closer to Gil and it was good for her. And Gil really spoiled the girl. She was not his biological daughter, but Gil loved her like his own.

Gil turned around to face Kate. "Now you know the other reason why I called you. I would like to invite you to my wedding. You too, Jethro. But that's not all. Katie-bug, would you do me the honor and be my best-woman?" Gil had never been a conventionally guy.

"I would love to be your best-woman, but I don't think I can take the job. Three months is a long time and I don't think I will be up to traveling."

"Kate, I don't think that would be a problem. It should be save to fly. I'm sure we can arrange for you to have a first class fly so you will be comfortable. You don't have any problems so far otherwise your doc could tell you not to fly. But I personally don't see a problem." Catherine said and the men looked at her questioning, not knowing what she was speaking about.

"No, I didn't have any problems so far, just the normal like you have seen earlier tonight. Okay, I will think about it and give you a call on time so you can look for someone else if I have to cancel it. That's all I can tell you at the moment, Gil. But I will try my best to come." Kate said and Gibbs was okay with this. He didn't like the idea of Kate on a plane at that point of her pregnancy but as long as her doctor was okay with it, it was okay with him. And it would really mean much to Kate to take part at the wedding, Gibbs could tell.

"Katie-bug, you make me frighten. Why do you have to ask a doctor if you are up to fly? Are you seriously ill? Do I have to worry about you?" Gil asked worried.

"Catherine, you have been through this once. Can you tell me why everyone thinks that we are ill?" Kate asked.

"I really don't know, but it's really sweet. You should be happy about this fact. Gil can be really caring. When I was pregnant with Lindsey my husband Eddie didn't care about me. Only Gil was there for me. Don't be too hard with the men. They don't know what it is like to be pregnant." Catherine explained.

"You are pregnant, Katie-bug? Why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy for you. You will make a good mother. But please, try to come. I would really love to have you at my wedding. I want to stay close to you, now we took care of the problem we had." Gil said grinning. Only Cath, Kate and he knew about this and it should stay like this.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about their lives. Even Kate and Gibbs had just met the bunch, they were friends with them. But the night had to come to an end and the party split up. Sara was still shocked about the news of the wedding. That was something she never thought about. But there was Nick, who promised to take care of her. Kate, Gibbs and Gil went back to the townhouse, where they all headed straight for bed.

The next morning Gil prepared breakfast. Catherine and Lindsey would be coming over to eat with them. After that they went on a sightseeing-trip. They showed Gibbs everything that was worthy to see in Las Vegas. They had lunch at the 'Tangiers'. It was a fancy casino, not as fancy as the 'Bellagio' but still fancy. Gibbs and Kate were surprised when Catherine was greeted by everyone they met. Even some guys came over to their desk to say hello to her and Lindsey.

"Are you in gambling, Catherine? You seem to spend a lot of time here. Everyone knows you by name, that's not normal. Not even for Vegas." Kate said.

"Oh, I'm not in gambling. But you are right. I have once spent a lot of time here. Some years ago I had been here regularly. Now I just come by to have dinner once in a while." Cath explained cryptically.

"But they still know you by name. And they know your daughter. I have spent five years in Vegas and had been in some casinos, too. But they didn't know my name. There had to be another reason." Kate asked again, being really curious.

"There are some other reasons. The owner, Sam Braun was something like my mentor. He was a good friend of my mother and I was really close to him when I was a child. He tried to help me when I got to Vegas. But time went on, I met Eddie and I didn't spend as much time with Sam like I was used to. Then he was a suspect in a case we were working on. It looked like Sam had killed one of the dancers. I did a DNA test, comparing the blood we found on a knife with my own blood. It was positive. I learned that Sam Braun was my father. When he died some months ago, I got all his casinos and hotels." Cath explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"You are telling me, this is yours?" Gibbs asked unbelieving.

"Actually the 'Tangiers' is Linds' casino, when she turns twenty-five. But until then it belongs to me. So lunch is on me." Cath laughed.

After lunch, Gil showed his guests where he worked. Gibbs was very eager to get a closer look to the Crime Lab. Catherine and Lindsey where coming with them, too. Since shift was about to start in an hour, Catherine and Gil would stay at the lab, while Lindsey was taken by her aunt and Kate and Gibbs were on their own for the night.

Gil was in his element, showing Gibbs the Lab. He explained everything to Gibbs, who was eager to learn more. Kate wasn't this interested, especially not in Gil's little experiments he did with his bugs.

So Kate was at the break-room with Catherine. For the first time they had the change to speak alone. And they talked about what had happened 15 years ago and how it had affected Gil. And they talked about Kate's baby. Catherine was the first not family related person with a child she spoke to. It was good, since Kate was really afraid by the new situation. But Catherine told her that everything was going to be alright. And after Catherine had told her some stories about her life with her ex-husband Eddie and her baby daughter, Kate was sure everything would be fine. She had a guy who cared about her and their baby a big deal; even it was a bit nerving sometimes.

When shift started, Gibbs and Kate went on their way back to Gil's townhouse. It was a warm night and they decided to take a walk instead of a cab. Las Vegas at night was something you had to see. So they went down the Strip, where most of the action was located and enjoyed the night.

They stopped in front of the fountains of the 'Bellagio' and watched the show.

Kate turned around to face Gibbs. "Jethro, do you know what Vegas is best known for?" she asked him.

* * *

AN: Any guess what is coming now? Tell me what you think so far. 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hi, sorry for the delay. Hope you are still interested in this story. I promise to write more soon. This is only a short part, but I think a sweet one. More problems for the couple to master are on the way. So stay tuned. On with the story.

Part 24

"Jethro, do you know what Vegas is best known for?" she asked him while watching the show in front of the 'Bellagio'.

"Elvis and gambling?" he asked.

"There is something else. Have you noticed all the little chapels on our way?"

"Chapels, as in wedding chapels?"

"That's what I was speaking about. There are lots of persons coming to Vegas to get married. Well, we are here!"

"Honey, you can't be serious. Our families and Abby are going to kill us. You know, Abby is already planning the whole thing. You can't do this to her."

"You are right, but I want our baby to be born in wedlock. I know that's kind of old fashioned but I want everyone to see that we are a family. That I love you and that I'm more than happy to have your child. We can have a big wedding when we go back. Perhaps together with Tony and Max. We both know that Abby is planning something really big and I don't know how long she will need to finish everything. Or do you get cold feet?" Kate asked, hoping that wouldn't be the case.

"No, I don't have cold feet. Let's get married and we deal with Abby when we get back on Monday. Sounds good for you?" Gibbs said and kissed Kate.

So they went to a very romantic looking chapel and got married. It was the best day of their life.

When Gibbs and Kate woke up the next day, Gil was already at home, preparing breakfast. Catherine and Lindsey were there, too.

"What are you grinning about, Katie-bug?" Gil asked when the couple entered the kitchen, both grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"We got married last night." Kate said.

"You got married? I thought one of your friends is planning a big wedding back in Washington." Gil stated.

"She still is. Nobody knows about it, just us for the moment. And we are still having the big wedding Abby is planning. I don't know how long she will take for it and we haven't set a date yet. Well, yesterday we both had the feeling that it was right to do. You know what I mean?"

"I guess I know what you mean. So you just keep it a secret or are you telling your guys at home?"

"We haven't decided yet. But we still have some time to think about it. For now it stays between us, okay? How was shift?" Kate asked to change the topic.

While having breakfast they talked about the case Cath and Gil were working at the moment. Lindsey was talking about school and how 'Uncle Gil' helped her with her science project for a competition. Lindsey was truly happy about the fact that her mother and Gil were finally engaged. She loved Gil like a father.

After breakfast Kate and Gibbs needed to leave for the airport. Gil and his little family were following them in their own car to say goodbye to them.

"Katie-bug, it was so nice to see you again. I truly hope we will stay in contact. And don't forget that you are my best-woman. So I see you at my wedding at least." Gil said hugging Kate.

"I will see what I can do. And we will stay in contact that I can promise you. Catherine, we will stay in contact, too. And as soon we have set a date, you are getting an invitation, okay?"

Gibbs said goodbye too and together they went to their waiting plane.

Did you like this little part? I hope so. Problems are awaiting for them. How will they tell there friends in DC about the wedding? And in later parts a further NCIS member will come into the story.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi Guys, sorry for the delay. I had some kind of writer's block and I still have. Somehow I don't get the right feeling to write on this story again.

Back to the story. How are Gibbs and Kate going to explain the wedding to Abby? This and more in this part.

* * *

**Part 25**

back at home

It was Monday morning and Kate and Gibbs were coming back to work after their few days off to see Kate's old friend Dr. Gil Grissom in Las Vegas. During these days, Tony was the supervisor and Gibbs was kind of afraid to see the mess, Tony would clearly have made.

Together they entered the office, surprised to see Tony working on his desk. Max was there, too.

"Good morning, Boss. Good morning Kate? Had a nice trip?" Tony asked.

"We had a very nice trip, but what happened to you? It's just past 0730 and you are at the office, working for the matter. What have you done?" Gibbs asked, assuming that something must have happen while they were away. There was no other explanation for his behavior.

"Nothing happened, boss. I just thought it would be good to take over a bit responsibility. I have a family now, time to get mature." Tony explained and left Kate and Gibbs speechless.

"Tony, you are sure someone with surprises. I never thought you were able to do something like that. But I'm proud of you." Now Tony was speechless. Gibbs never ever said that he was proud of one of his agents. Looked like the whole team was changing their behavior.

Short time after Kate and Gibbs had arrived; McGee and Abby were coming in.

"Kate, good to have you back. How are you? How was your weekend? Treated boss-man you nice?" Abby shot him a look and got one in return.

"Abbs, you don't need to worry about me. Jethro treats me just fine. The weekend was fine. We went to Las Vegas to see one of my old friends. I haven't seen him in 15 years. We had some differences the last time we met. But we cleared them now. Actually he made me to his best-woman. He's going to marry a great woman in three months. And I'm just fine, no throwing up in the morning. Couldn't be any better." Kate said.

"That's good. Since nothing happened in the last few days, I got enough time to start planning your wedding. Set a date, yet?" Abby asked, being really excited about the whole wedding idea.

Kate looked at Gibbs and he looked back at her.

"I can tell there is something wrong. You are not telling me, that you had a fight and broke up, are you?" Abby asked worried, not wanting them to split up.

"No, we didn't fight and we are still together. Actually we were in Vegas." Gibbs explained, afraid to tell Abby.

"We knew that. Stop! Vegas? You didn't get married there, did you?"

"Actually we **got** married on Saturday."

Abby was hurt. "I can't believe you did that. You have known that I planned your wedding. I thought we were friends. I don't want to see either one of you anymore." Abby said and ran to the elevator.

"Abbs, wait we can explain." Gibbs said, going after Abby, stopping her just before she got into the lift.

"I don't want to hear anything about that. I'm not your friend anymore. Good-bye."

Gibbs grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her out of the elevator.

"Abby, I thought you know us better than that. Do you really believe, we would tell you to stop planning our wedding? Please come back to the others and we explain you everything. And I'm sure you are going to like the idea." Curiosity got the better of Abby and she went back with Gibbs.

"Okay, tell me about your idea, but I don't promise you that I'm going to like it." Abby said, sitting down on Tony's desk.

"First of all. Abby, we don't want you to stop planning our wedding. We got married because of one reason. I want everyone to see that we belong together. Jethro, me and our baby. I just wanted our baby to be born into a real family. And I know you are planning something really big and that you will need time to get everything right. And since we didn't set a date yet, we weren't sure if you would be able to get everything on time. So now, you can take as long as you need to plan the perfect wedding. Friends again?" Kate asked smiling, knowing that Abby would not be angry for a long time.

"Okay, friends again, but only if you promise me to give me free hand in the planning."

Kate looked at Gibbs afraid. Both of them knew her flavor.

"Abby, no offence but this is going to be a wedding, no funeral. We know what you like and I'm not sure our family will like that, too." Kate said, trying not to hurt Abby again.

"Okay, I can promise you, that it won't be completely dark, but nothing more. You have to wait for the wedding day to see the results. Any ideas about the date?"

"How about the two of you? Set a date, yet?" Gibbs asked Tony and Max.

"Not really, but we would like to have a spring wedding. Why do you ask, Boss?"

"In Vegas we got the idea of a wedding together. You know, more to plan for Abby." Kate smiled.

"Oh, that's perfect. A double-wedding. And I have just the perfect date. Second weekend in April. This is going to be so cool." Abby said and went back to her lab, starting to plan the wedding.

"Looks like Abby's happy again. But I'm kind of worried about the wedding. You gave her totally free hand, are you really sure about that?"

"That's fine with me, as long as you are there to say YES. What about you? Are you okay with that?" Kate asked Tony and Max.

"Well, we don't have any family who is going to attend the wedding. Perhaps we are going to invite some friends, but you know that it could be difficult for Max' friends to come."

"Okay, I'm not going to invite Dix or Mole and their gang from Terminal City but OC and the bunch. They are human. But it won't be much of our site." Max explained.

"That's okay. It's going to be more on my site. I can tell you, all my brothers with their family are coming. And so will my parents and I'm sure some of my aunts and uncles will come too. And than there are my friends in Vegas. I really want to stay in contact with all of them, including the ones we just met last weekend. They are really nice guys and I'm sure you are going to like them. Jethro, what about you? Jess is coming, won't she?" Kate asked smiling at Gibbs remembering the conversation they had while visiting his sister-in-law.

"I'm sure she is coming together with Charlie. But I still have to tell her. You know, she will freak out. I'm not sure about Michael. I'll see if he can come home for the wedding. Would be nice to see him again, last time was 5 years ago, if I remember correct. He doesn't know about you, yet."

"He doesn't know about Kate yet? Afraid to show her off, Boss?" Tony asked grinning one of his charming smiles.

As response Tony was hit on the back of his head by Gibbs. "No, DiNozzo, I'm not afraid to show Kate off. But it's kind of difficult to do this, while Michael is living in Russia. And if you don't be nice, I will send you there personally. Russia is a very cold and unfriendly place to live. You would really like it there." Gibbs said smiling. He was really enjoying the banter with Tony. He never imagined that work could be fun.

The next few days were just routine. Tony, Gibbs and McGee were working on a case. A Midshipman was found murdered at a waste dump. At first there were no clues about his identity but Kate was able to find his family together with Abby's help. The case was really hard to solve but at the end the team was able to find the murderer. Max and Kate were left to finish the paperwork.

Gibbs and Kate took some time off to get Kate's things moved to Gibbs' house. They were finally moving together and there was much to rearrange in the house, so Kate would be distracted for some hours.

Later that week, the team had a new case and the boys were busy solving it. They all had to put in overtime. Only the girls had nothing to do at the moment. There was nothing to research and no evidence to run. Max stayed at home to spend some time with Joshua. He was missing his friends back in Seattle.

Kate stayed at the office, trying to help Abby with the planning for the wedding while waiting for work to come in. But today Kate had an appointment with her OB/Gym and Gibbs was supposed to come with her. Kate would really love to have some company. But there was no way, Gibbs could come with her. So she asked Abby, who was more than thrilled to come along.

So both women went to Dr. Long. She was already waiting for Kate and so she was taken to the examination room without waiting. Abby was allowed to come in, too. Dr. Long did an ultrasound on Kate. Abby was thrilled to see the baby for the first time. One could think Abby was the one expecting.

Kate watched the monitor close, happy to see her child. It sure was a moment you never forget. Then she turned to Dr. Long and saw her worried expression on her face.

"Samantha, is something wrong?" Kate asked worried.

Samantha printed the picture of the ultrasound and addressed Kate. "Kate, you can get dressed again. Meet me in my office when you are finished."

"Samantha, please tell me. Is something wrong with the baby?" Kate asked more worried this time.

"Everything is fine, Kate. Get dressed and I will tell you."

"Why don't I believe you, Sam?" Kate asked but didn't get an answer. Instead she got dressed and went together with Abby to the doctor's office.

Abby and Kate said down on the seats in front of the desk, waiting for the medicine woman to begin. But she didn't say a word. Finally Kate got impatient.

"Sam, what's wrong with the baby? Something serious?"

"Kate, everything is fine with the baby. Where is the father, by the way?"

"Jethro is unavailable at work. He's very sorry that he couldn't come along but I brought my dear friend Abby. And now back to the topic. What's wrong?"

* * *

What's wrong with the baby? Stay tuned to read it. And I promise to update sooner. Did you like this chap? 


	26. Chapter 26

Hi, here is another short part of my story. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Part 26**

Abby and Kate were still waiting at the doctor's office for her to tell them what was wrong with Kate's unborn child.

"Sam, I am waiting. You know, I have a right to know it. So just tell me, no matter how terrible the news is."

"I told you it's nothing wrong with the baby. There is just one little problem. I don't know why I haven't seen it earlier, but sometimes you aren't aware of it until you gave birth."

"Sam, you don't make any sense. What haven't you seen earlier?" Kate asked.

"Okay, I know that you didn't plan to have this baby and you told me that the father would probably not be happy about the baby. I'm afraid this isn't going to make it easier for both of you."

"We talked about it. I'm happy to have this baby and so is Jethro. He is really happy to become a father. And now tell me what the matter is. There have to be something. Remember, I still carry my weapon." Kate smiled, her patience wearing thin.

Sam put the picture she got from the ultrasound in front of Kate. "Kate, have a close look on the picture. You remember the first one?"

Kate nodded.

"Finding any differences in this one?"

"No, not really. The baby is bigger in this one but I assume that's a good thing."

"Yes, that's a really good thing. Actually both babies are the way they should be." Sam said waiting for Kate's reaction.

"Well, that's good. Why did you act this strange? I was really worried something was wrong with the baby." Kate said and got up from the chair.

"Kate, I think you didn't listen closely. Doc said the 'BABIES'." Abby stated.

"BABIES? Sam, what are you telling me?" Kate said shocked, falling back into the seat.

"Just what I was telling you. You are expecting twins. I haven't noticed that fact with the first ultrasound but that's not very uncommon. Sometimes you don't see the twin until you gave birth. I hope that is no problem for you. You know, you had problems to tell the father about one baby, but two. If you have any problems, you can always call me. I'll see you in three weeks for the next appointment." Sam said and left the room.

"Abby, tell me that was just a joke. I'm not pregnant with twins."

"Well, doc seemed serious about that. And the pic looks just that way. That's so cool. The first NCIS-babies will be twins. Boss-man will be thrilled."

"I hope you are right. Jethro had a hard time to imagine being father to one child, but two. I'm not sure how he will take the news. You have to keep this a secret. I first need to speak with him, okay."

"Kate, you know that he will be happy. He loves you, really loves you. And he loves this child no matter if it's one or two. And I will keep it a secret until you have told him. That's so cool. Twins and a double wedding. Any other surprises I need to know?" Abby asked excited.

"None that I know of. And I hope that was the last surprise for a very long time. I'm not sure I can take more of them. Let's head home. I know you have something to plan and I have to find a way to tell Jethro."

So the two women went home. Kate thought about a way to break the news to her fiancé and Abby had to make more plans for the wedding, which should take place in 6 weeks.

Gibbs' home

Gibbs wasn't at home when Kate arrived. But he would any time soon. Kate went to the kitchen and prepared dinner. Finished with that she went to the bathroom to take a relaxing shower. Something she really need today.

When she came back down the door to the basement was open and she could hear the television running. A sign Gibbs was at home and he had had a hell of a day. Kate went down to the basement.

"Hi." She said standing on the staircase.

"Hi yourself. How was your day?" Gibbs asked putting the sanding paper away.

"Not as bad as yours. Any hints on the case?"

"Not really. We don't have any useful evidence and no suspect so far. I don't know what else to do."

"Have a nice dinner with your fiancée and a good night's sleep. Tomorrow you will have a better view on the case. Come upstairs, dinner should be ready."

Gibbs followed Kate upstairs to the kitchen, where she finished the dinner.

"What about your day. I know you had an appointment with your doc. I'm really sorry I couldn't be there with you. I know I promised you to support you with everything. And I was really looking forward to the ultrasound. You know, seeing the baby again. Everything okay with you and the baby?"

Kate couldn't look at him. "I'll tell you at the dinner." She just said.

"Kate, look at me. That's not like you, not to tell me. Something must have happen. You are angry with me, because I couldn't be there, aren't you?"

"No, Jethro. I'm not angry with you. I really understand that you had to work. I know how it goes. Remember, I used to work in the field with you. Besides that, Abby was there with me."

"Then it has to be something else. Is something wrong with the baby or with you? Kate, please tell me. I can't loose one of you." Gibbs pleaded.

"Everything is fine with me and the baby. Well, that's not the way I planned telling you, but to ease your worry I will tell you."

"Tell me what, Kate?"

Kate sighed. "That's not easy for me and I'm sure it won't be easy for you. My doctor, Samantha did an ultrasound and there she noticed something she had missed the last time. She told me that could happen and not to worry about."

"Honey, you don't make any sense. What did Sam miss?"

"Twins, we are getting twins, Jethro." Kate said, breaking out in tears.

Gibbs only laughed. "Kate, why are you crying? That are beautiful news, you know. I couldn't be any happier. And I think I should have warned you about the possibility to get twins. You know, Charlie and me are twins."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm getting pregnant with twins, too." Kate stated.

"That's not all. Twins are very familiar in my family. My mother was a twin and her mother had been a twin. Grandma had actually had three set of twins. My mother had 5 siblings. Michael had a twin brother, too but Jamie died at a car accident when he was 19. You see, we have a history with twins and I didn't tell you about all of them. Sorry, I didn't tell you honey."

"So you are not angry with me?" Kate asked.

"Why should I? You should be angry with me for not telling. I was aware of this possibility. Can you forgive me? I don't like us fighting."

"We are not fighting, Jethro. And I'm not angry with you. I just thought after you had such problems getting used to one baby, you would have more problems with getting twins. I just didn't know how you would react and than those damn hormones got the better of me. Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry. I love you no matter what mood you are in. And I love the twins. I hope we are getting baby-girls looking just like you." Gibbs said, giving Kate a passionate kiss.

* * *

TBC …

Did you like it? Please R & R.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** Here is another part of the story. Sorry if I didn't get the names of the Dark Angel characters right. And thanks for all the reviews. You are great guys.

**Disclaimer:** See part one for it.

* * *

**Part 27**

Abby was busy to prepare the wedding. Everything should be perfect for her best friends. And it would be perfect. She had the best ideas for the wedding. And it wouldn't be all dark.

First of all, there was the place the wedding should take place. It wouldn't be a normal church, which was too boring for Abby. But she had the perfect alternative. April was warm enough to have an open-air wedding. Abby arranged to have a priest and a tent at the place she had picked out. The cake and the dinner were also arranged just like the flowers. All Abby needed now, was a guest list of both parties, so she could write the inventions.

Abby went up to the bull pen to look for Kate. "There are the five I was looking for." Abby said when she spotted Kate at her desk, talking to Max. Max gave first Abby then Kate a look telling her 'Why is she looking for five?'

"Abbs, please. We haven't told them yet so please keep your voice down. What do you need?" Kate asked hoping Max would forget what Abby said.

"I need the guest list of both of you. Got them ready?" Abby asked bouncing up and down.

"Not really. Jethro and me, we have an idea who is going to come but there are still some persons we couldn't decide to invite."

"Same problem here. Tony doesn't know about his family. His parents are dead and so is the rest of his family. There are only a few friends from Seattle I'm sure he is going to invite. Well, I don't have any family I can invite. But some of my 'normal' friends will come. Don't panic they are human. We are going to give you a list by tomorrow, okay Abby?" Max asked.

"That's okay. Kate, will Boss-man and you be able to get a list too?"

"I will see what I can do, Abbs." Abby went back to her lab, making more plans for the wedding. Max got on Tony's desk to start the list, just like Kate. Kate's list was way longer than Max' one but both of them weren't finished yet.

Shortly before the shift was going to end the men came back from their case. Gibbs went straight to Kate. "How are you feeling? Were they any trouble?" Gibbs asked, kissing Kate on the forehead.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking and they were like little angels. Not much kicking." Kate smiled back not aware of Max standing behind them.

"Okay, I definitively know something is wrong here. Abby asked about five persons today and even Gibbs is talking in plural. So what's up?"

Gibbs and Kate looked at each other. "Looks like the cat is out of the bag." Gibbs stated.

Kate just smiled. "Tony, McGee would you come over for one moment?" She asked them. When they arrived, she spoke up.

"There is some news we would like to tell you. Yesterday I had a doctor appointment. She did an ultrasound and discovered that I'm pregnant with twins. Actually we were going to tell you after the wedding, but Max noticed we were something hiding. You would be real good in the field." Kate said.

"Well, that's great news. Two little Gibbs." McGee said.

Tony didn't answer, he was just pale.

"Tony, everything all right?" Max asked concerned.

"Everything fine, just a little shocked. I never thought about the possibility of twins. How about we pay Ducky a visit, Max?" Tony was really afraid to become father of twins. Max agreed to see Ducky. She would do nearly everything to make Tony happy.

"Hello Ducky," Tony said entering the morgue.

"Young Anthony and his lady-friend. What brings the two of you down to me?" Ducky asked, just finishing off a body.

"You remember that you offered your medical knowledge, right?"

Ducky nodded.

"Okay, could you please do an ultrasound on Max?" Tony asked.

"Of course I could do that. What I'm looking for?"

"Twins?" Max just said.

"Dear Max, what makes you think about this possibility?"

"Kate just told us about her getting twins. I just want to be sure, you know."

"Well, it runs in the family." Ducky just said preparing Max for the examination. Done with it Ducky explained that their child was very healthy and there was no twin. Tony was really relieved, not that he wouldn't have been happy about this fact, but it would have been too much too soon.

When Kate and Gibbs got home this night, they talked while having dinner.

"Katie, don't you think it's time to give Jess a call?" Gibbs said.

"Because of the wedding? Yeah, I think it's time. She will be thrilled, you know."

"Of course she will. I just hope Charlie can make it to the wedding. You never know where he will be."

"I'm sure he will manage. He loves you and would do everything for you."

"I know and so would I. That's the special connection between twins."

Gibbs got up and went over to the phone. There he dialed the number of his sister-in-law. She answered at the third ring.

"Hello Jessica, how are you?" Gibbs asked when Jess answered the call.

"Jethro, nice that you call. I'm fine. And so is Charlie, he's in Cuba at the moment."

"Cuba? Do you know how long he has to stay there?" he asked.

"Well you know Navy. They never exact with that. I hope he will be back at the end of spring. Why do you ask, Jethro?"

"Actually we are calling to invite you for our wedding."

"You are going to marry Kate! Oh Jethro, I'm so happy for you, congratulation. It's about time. You know Kate is the best thing that happened to you in all those years."

"That's the reason I asked her. Even I said I would never marry again. But it's different with Kate. It's the first time I feel it's the right thing to do. You will come at least? The wedding is going to take place on first Saturday in April."

"April? What a nice month for a wedding. I didn't know you where that romantic or was it Kate's idea."

"It was neither my idea nor Kate's. Abby is planning the wedding. All we have to do is giving her a guest list." Gibbs said, knowing about what would come now.

"What? You let Abby prepare your wedding? Jethro, how could you? You know Abby and you know the way she is, don't you?"

"Jess, calm down! Abby promised it wouldn't be completely dark. And we have to do it; otherwise she wouldn't speak again with us. We did something, Abby hadn't agreed with." Gibbs said grinning. Kate was grinning, too.

"And what would that be?"

"Actually we already got married, without any friends of family. Abby was really disappointed. And to make friends with her again, we allowed her to plan a double-wedding for Tony and his fiancée and the both of us. So you will come?"

"Of course I will come, just to see what Abby got planned. I'm really curious about it. I'll call Charlie so he has some time left to arrange for a leave."

"That would be great. See you soon, Jess." Gibbs said and ended the call.

The next two weeks they spent most of the time preparing the wedding. Abby still didn't tell them what she was about. Both couples finished their guest list and now there were about 75 persons to come. Most from Kate's and Gibbs family and only about 10 persons from Max' and Tony's site. Abby told them that there would be enough space for all of them and even for more guests. The next few days they got calls from the guests telling them they would love to come and would really be happy to see Kate's wedding.

Kate just got to her desk and was about to boot her computer when her phone rang. Calls this early in the morning didn't mean something good.

"Todd speaking." She answered it.

"Hi Katie-bug. I see you are already at work." Gil Grissom said.

"Hello Grissom, I just got to the office. What can I do for you?"

"I received your invitation. After some fight with my supervisor I was able to get a whole week off for the complete team. We are going to do a team holiday to join your wedding. I hope that's okay with you. I would really love to see you for some days." Gil said.

"That would be great. Then you all can meet my friends and teammates. They are really curios about you. So when are you coming?"

Gil and his team was about to come the weekend before the wedding should take place. Even Lindsey was going to come since she had school holidays. When everything was said, Kate put down the phone and sat back in her chair, smiling. Just in this moment Gibbs entered the office. He had to meet Director Morrow for some early meeting.

"I hope you are thinking about me, Katie." He said and went over to her, giving her a kiss.

"Actually I wasn't thinking about you. Gil just called. All of them will be able to come down for the wedding and Gil even managed for them to take a week off. So they are coming in early to spend some time together with us."

"So another man made you smile?" Gibbs asked a hint of jealous in his voice.

"Matter-of-factly, yes. But not about the man himself but the time we are all going too spent. You know what? Don't you think Abby and Greg would get along quite well?" Kate smiled, remembering the young lab-rat of Gil's graveyard shift and about the behavior of Abby. They had lots in common.

Only an hour later Gibbs phone was ringing. He was not really happy about that. I usually meant some case to take care off.

"Gibbs." He howled.

"Hello," the voice said in Russian.

"Michael, my brother! How are you? I haven't heard from you in an awful long time."

"Same goes for you, Jethro. But I'm fine. It's kind of frosty here at the moment but nothing I'm not used too. What about you? I just got a letter, something about a wedding and guess what. You were named as groom. Some mistake?" Michael asked.

"No, that's not a mistake. I'm going to marry in April." Gibbs stated.

"That's sure a surprise. I can remember after your last divorce you told me never to marry again. What happened to that?"

"Well, Kate had happen. I love her, really love her. I have never felt like this before. You have to meet her to know what I'm telling about. You are coming, aren't you?"

"Of course I will come. I really need some break from Russia. And I haven't seen any of my family in a long time. I think your wedding is the perfect opportunity to have a family gathering. Charlie is going to be there, too?"

"Of course and so will the rest of the family. This is going to be great. Our whole family complete. Kate will be shocked to see the bunch." Gibbs said smiling.

"She doesn't have met all of us? Jethro, I'm disappointed. That was usually the first thing you did. Showing your new ex-wife around."

"Well, things are different this time. Katie only met Charlie and Jess. But no-one else. And Jess promised me to bring all of them. What about you. Who will come with you?" Gibbs asked, not being up-to-date with the family matters of his brother. They kind of lost contact over the years. Sure they called from time to time but they never really spoke about Michael's family live.

"Well, how many persons did you calculate with?" Michael asked grinning.

"Well, the planning is not finished yet. So, how many will be with you? I really would love to meet your family."

"Okay, I think we will be about 10 persons. I just hope my grandchildren will be up to travel."

"Grandchildren? We really lost contact, didn't we? I know you have children, but grandchildren. But I will meet them soon. How long are you planning to stay?"

"We all have some free time on our hands. I plan to stay at least two weeks. One with you and your lovely wife-to-be, you know to get in touch with my new sister-in-law. And another week I plan to stay with Charlie and Jess, if that's possible. You know, we have much to catch up. That's okay with you?"

"Of course is that okay with me. I think Charlie will be happy too, to have you around for a bit. You are coming in one week earlier so we can spend some time."

"Will you have time for me? I know how you are one week before the wedding should take place. There is so much to take care off." Michael said, being there to help Gibbs with all previous weddings.

"No problem. A friend of mine, Abby, is taking care off all the preparations. So there will be plenty of time for you. A close friend of Kate is also coming in earlier. We can do stuff together. I'm sure you will like the rest of them. See you next month." Gibbs said and ended the phone call.

Tony was at his desk, trying to finish some of his paperwork. He was really startled when his cell phone began to ring with a tune he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Hello Bling," Tony said, answering the call. The caller-ID had told him that his old friend and personal trainer from Seattle was calling him.

"Hello to you too. So you know my name, but I have no idea who I'm speaking with. I got this number with an invitation to a wedding of an old friend. But you don't sound like her. So I take, you are the groom, I'm right?"

"Yes, Bling. I'm the groom. I'm kind of disappointed that you don't remember me. You spent an awful lot of time with me in Seattle."

"Okay, I know you from my time in Seattle and you are going to marry Max Guevara. Let me guess, you are Logan Cale?" Bling said.

"That's right. I'm Logan Cale but I changed my name when I left Seattle two years ago. It would be Anthony DiNozzo now. It's good to hear your voice, old friend." Tony said, leaning back in his seat.

"Same goes here. So you are really going to marry Max? I can remember a time you told me there was nothing between the two of you. What happened?"

"That's a very long story. We were apart for two years and finally got together and nothing is going to take us apart ever again. You are going to come, aren't you?"

"Well, I think I could manage that. I would love to see you both again. I missed you; even you were a pain-in-the-ass sometimes. Can I bring someone with me?"

"Of course you can. I'll tell Abby that you are coming with someone. Can I ask who is coming with you?"

"Still curious, aren't you? But I will tell you. I'm going to bring my wife."

"You are married? I never thought that would happen to you." Tony said surprised.

"You are the right one to tell me. If I remember correctly, the last time you were with Max, you nearly got killed. Are you sure about what are you doing? Not that I would try to tell you off your plans."

"I'm more than sure. We found a solution for this little problem and everything is fine now. Actually it couldn't be any better. I'm marrying Max, the love of my life. We are going to live together and nothing will do us apart ever again. The past two years without her were the saddest years in my life. And I will see you again. What could a guy want more than this?" Tony asked his friend and smiled.

"Probably nothing. I'm really looking forward to see you, you know. I really missed you. How are your workouts? Found someone how could cope with you long enough to establish a workout plan?" Bling laughed, remembered the way Logan had tried to avoid his training.

"All I can tell you is you will be surprised. But you were the best and the only one who could cope with me. But you will see yourself in a while."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. Tell Max I said hello and I'm really happy for the two of you. Good-bye Tony."

Tony flipped his cell close and was about to put it away when it was ringing again. This time he didn't look at the caller-ID, assuming that Bling had forgotten to tell him something and was calling again.

"Bling, you forgot something," Tony said answering the phone.

"This is not Bling. This is Detective Matt Sung of Seattle PD." The caller identified himself.

"Matt, had been an awful long time, hasn't it?"

"I could answer you that question if I got your name? I don't remember you at the moment."

"What happened to my closest friends that they don't remember me? I have helped you very often and so did you. Does 'Eyes Only' ring a bell?"

"'Eyes Only'? I haven't heard that name for quite some time. Does he still exist?"

"Sometimes, he still does some work but he has gone to hideout. Nobody knows where he is. So do you now remember who I am?" Tony asked.

"You mentioned 'Eyes Only', and there is only one person who knows about my contact with him. And that would be Logan Cale."

"You got 100 points."

"Logan, where have you been? You left without notice and nobody was able to get in contact with you. And we could have used your help from time to time. I looked up your name, but I wasn't able to find you. Where have you been? How are you? And why did you left?" Matt asked.

"Whoa, that are an awful lot of questions but I'm going to answer them. I left because of private reasons, Max being one of them. I'm fine; actually it couldn't be any better at the moment. I have a very nice workplace, nice friends and my wife to be. At the moment I'm living in DC, where I got when I left Seattle. I'm working with NCIS and it's really great. Much better than freelancer writer. And the reason why you didn't find me is really easy. I changed my name when I moved up here, trying to start a whole new life. Anthony DiNozzo would it be now. Enough answers for the moment? I take you got the invention?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I got it just a few hours ago. I was really surprises to see that Max is going to get married. At this time I didn't know it was you she will marry. You know that she came to me after you left to search for you, don't you?"

"No, I didn't know that. Max found me about five months ago, when some of her friends were missing. I never knew that she was looking for me." Tony said.

"The week after you left, she came to me and asked me for help. You know, being a cop I could do something to find you. But Logan Cale was never registered at any other city. Max tried everything she could to find you."

"One week, you said? When I left I told her that she needed some time to find out what she would like to do with her life. That was the reason why I left. I just wanted her to be sure about us, not wanting to rush her into something she would regret sometime later. I told her, she would find me when she was ready to face me again. I didn't think that she would start to look for me after just one week."

"She was in love with you from the beginning. Everyone could see it, just the two of you not. But I think you sorted that out, after all, you are going to marry."

"Yeah, we sorted your problems out and we are very happy about that fact. About the wedding, you are coming, aren't you? I would really like to see you again. Bling is coming. Just like in old times back in Seattle."

"Of course I'm coming. That's the reason I'm calling. I'm really happy for you. See you soon."

Again Tony was flipping his cell close and this time it didn't start ringing again. During one of his calls Max had entered the office, together with Kate and Abby. The three of them had been down to the lab, making some more planes for the wedding.

"Why are you smiling like this, DiNozzo? Got a call from one of your former girl-friends?" Kate asked, seeing Tony grinning.

"No girl-friend, Kate. Max is the only one important to me but it was someone from my past. A cop I used to work with in Seattle and my former bodyguard and trainer." Tony explained.

"Oh, Matt and Bling called. Are they coming?" Max asked excited.

"Yes, they are both coming. Bling is bringing his wife. Did you know he got married?"

"No, I haven't been in contact with him since you left. Bling moved away from Seattle."

"But you have been in contact with Matt. He told me, Max. You only needed one week, I'm touched." Tony said kissing her.

"Well, what shall I say? After reaching my life's goal you were the only thing important to me besides my friends and Jam Pony. But I didn't find you earlier, Tony."

"Well, now I know that I made a big mistake when I left Seattle. Or maybe it was just the fact that I changed my name that was the mistake. We could have been together for the last two years, Max."

"No, I think it was a good think you left. Don't get me wrong, I missed you big time. But if you hadn't left back then you wouldn't have found Abby. You would still have to use the wheelchair, not that it would matter to me. But Abby got ride of the virus and that is the reason we can be together now. Without Abbs we couldn't do that. See, it was a good thing you left."

"Well, when you look at it this way, you are right. But nothing is going to part us ever again. You are stick with me for the rest of your life." Tony said.

"I really like that. The rest of our life, being a real family. All my dreams come true."

Near the end of the shift Max' cell was ringing. The caller-ID told her it was her best friend.

"Hey Boo." Max greeted OC.

"Max, you finally set a date. And this soon."

"Well, a friend is taking care of the planning and she said it would fit perfect for what she had planned. You are all coming, aren't you?"

"Of course, we are coming. Normal will freak out when about one third of his team is away, but who cares. You are getting married just once. You are happy up there?" OC asked.

"I'm really happy even I miss you and the others terrible. But my place is with Tony. How is the new crib?"

"It's really great there, no policemen to bribe, running hot water and electricity. What can you ask more for?"

"That's good. I'm happy that you like it. Well, Tony has no use for it anyway. He's gonna send you his private jet, so you don't have to worry about a flight up here. It's so great that you are coming. Then you can meet all the other persons in my life." Max said.

"And it will be good to see you again. Seattle isn't the same without you. See you soon."

With all calls finished the day was nearly to end. The men had just come back from an investigation. Tony went to Max' desk and sat down on the edge.

"Max, how are you?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine, but I can tell that you want something from me. So spell your guts." Max said.

"Well, I was thinking."

"Normally that is not a good sign." Kate said, listening to the conversation next to Max' desk.

Tony shot Kate an evil look before he continued his conversation with Max. "So I was thinking about the wedding. There is one person I would like to invite. But I don't know what you are feeling about it."

"Who is it, Tony?"

"Asha. I know, you don't like her that much, but she is a good friend of mine. And you know that there was never anything between us. I was just jealous because you said you had a thing with Alec. But that with Asha was never something romantic. We had just a working friendship, like the way we had at the beginning minus the feelings we had for each other." Tony explained not really sure how Max would react.

"I can't believe it. Tony was near a woman, but not that near." Kate said, getting ready to leave.

"I told you that was just a cover. Since I moved to DC I never had a relationship, let alone an affair." Tony answered Kate. Then he addressed Max.

"So, what do you think?"

"Of course you can invite Asha. It's not like that I don't like her. I was just jealous, too. You know, she was able to get near to you and I couldn't. She got that what I couldn't get. But I would like to see her again, now I got you." Max said grinning.

TBC…

* * *

Did you like it? More to come soon. I will even put the new Director in this story (in some later chapters) 


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: See part one for it.

A/N: Hi guys, I'm back. Sorry that it took so long to update. But I hope you like this one.

* * *

**Part 28**

Time moved on and the wedding was only two weeks away. Most of the preparations were done. All guests had confirmed that they were coming, even Gibbs brother Michael would come from Russia.

Just one little thing was missing; the wedding-gowns for Kate and Max. Director Morrow didn't give the team lots of work since they were all occupied with the wedding.

"Hi." Abby said entering the office.

"Abby, what takes you up to us?" Kate asked looking up from the file she was reading.

"Do you have anything urgent to do?"

"Well, not really. Is there a reason you are be asking?" Kate asked, knowing that there must be a reason for her asking.

"Well, I don't have anything on my hand either. And there is still something important missing for the wedding. How about some shopping? Max would be able to come, too."

"Okay, what is the shopping for?" Kate asked, not being really up to date with the preparations.

"Oh Kate, the most important thing is missing; your dress. And I think it will be save to buy it now. It's only two weeks until the wedding and I think the dress will still fit in this time."

"Abby, do you think that I'm fat?" Kate asked.

"Not fat, just pregnant. So are you up for shopping." Kate nodded and the two women left the office. Abby first went to pick up Max from her home, and then they went to the shopping mall. Abby had found a store where they were selling maternity cloths.

So the three of them entered the shop and were immediately surrounded by sellers.

"Is there something we can help you with?" One of the sellers asked.

"We are looking for wedding-dresses for those two lovely ladies. The wedding is planned for the first Saturday in April. And it is going to take place outside." Abby told the store-woman.

"That's a lovely time for a wedding, dears. Any more details on the wedding, you know because of the colors of the dresses." The woman asked Kate and Max.

"Well, the brides don't know anything about the wedding. I'm the one who is taking care of everything. If you just show me where I can find some gowns we'll be fine."

The selling-woman wasn't happy about this answer, but nonetheless she showed Abby the way. Kate and Max were following close. Abby went in search for the dresses she was thinking off while Kate and Max looked around in the shop.

"Girls, do you have one minute. I think I have found something. Want to try it on?" Abby asked.

Kate and Max went to her and looked at the dresses Abby had picked out. And those were many dresses. Abby handed about five dresses each and shooed them into a changing cabin.

Both brides-to-be tried on several dresses but none of them Abby liked. She was looking for the perfect dress and she knew that she wouldn't find it in this store.

"Okay girls, you can get dressed again." Abby said to Max and Kate then she turned to the seller-woman.

"Sorry, but the right dress wasn't among the ones you have. I'm terrible sorry, but thanks for you time."

Only minutes later both Kate and Max reappeared and left together with Abby.

"Abbs, why didn't you buy one of the dresses? Some of them were really nice."

"The perfect dress wasn't among them. I have to agree, that some of the dresses were nice, but they weren't the way I was thinking of."

"So, any more shops you know or are we going in jeans to our wedding, Abby? Not that it would matter to me. " Max said.

"I have a better idea than more shops. I just have to do one call." Abby said, pulling her cell out. She called Gibbs, telling him that they wouldn't come back to headquarters today. Gibbs was okay with that.

"So we are free all day. Now we have one last shop we need to see and than we are finished for the moment."

The two other women sighed. They had enough of shopping for the next few weeks. And visiting a new shop with Abby wasn't something they looked forward.

Abby drove through the city until they reached there goal. But this wasn't a normal shop; it was a shop for sewing business.

"Okay, you two will wait in the car. And I mean in the car. I will just hop inside this store and get some things. Shouldn't take long." With that said, Abby went to the store. Once inside, she was greeted by the shop-owner. "Abby, long time no see. What brings you up this part of the city?"

"Business, Christine. My two best friends are going to marry in two weeks and I'm the one who is taking care of the preparation. All we need are the gowns. We were at a shop, but I didn't like the things they had. So I'm going to do it myself."

"Okay, sounds like you could use my help. What do you need?" Christine asked.

"I need white satin and dark red organza. Hey, don't look like that. That's not for me, remember. White will fit perfectly to Kate and Max is more the darker one. She tried on several light-colored dresses but they didn't fit her. You get this and I look around what else I could need."

Christine went to the back of the shop and got the material Abby asked for. She even got the right colored yarn.

Meanwhile Abby looked through the shop and found several things she would need for the dresses she was thinking of. Abby paid and left the shop. Arriving at the car she put her earnings into the trunk and went to the driver's side. Then all of them went to Abby's house.

"So girls, you go inside and start on the lunch. You will find something in the kitchen. I have two things to take care off." Abby said and gave Kate the keys, so they could get into the house. Seconds later Abby followed with her purchases.

She went to the room next to the kitchen. Both of her guests had no idea what was behind that door. About ten minutes later Abby returned with a sketch block and some pencils. She sat done on the sofa and started to run the pencils over the paper.

Kate and Max watched her. They didn't know what Abby was doing. They didn't even know Abby was into drawing; usually it was Kate's job.

"Abby, lunch is ready." Max said after a while. Together with Kate she had made something to eat, while Abby was still drawing something.

"I'm coming girls." Abby said, putting her work aside for the moment and went into the dining room.

Kate was very curious about what Abby was doing outside so after a while she asked her. "Abby, I didn't know that you were into drawing. You know, that it is my job at NCIS. Care to tell us what you are doing out there?"

"That's not really drawing. It's just some kind of hobby of mine. Have a look." Abby said and went to get the sketch block. Then she showed them two drawings of weddings gowns, really professional looking drawings by the way.

"Abby, they look great. Where did you learn that?" Max asked.

"At first Grandma Ashley showed me. She was a designer and worked for Gucci and many other well-known labels. After she passed away when I was seventeen, I took some classes and started to make my own outfits. Most of the things I wear are my own creations. I grew up with Grandma Ashley. I never knew my father and my mom is always busy, she's working with the Government. Even now I don't see her this often. She works mainly overseas. But that's not the topic now. Do you like the drawings? They are going to be you gowns. All I need is to measure you and then I can get started." Abby said showing both of them to her little atelier.

This room had many windows and was very lighten, the perfect place for an atelier. Abby began to measure both women and then she started with the dresses.

While Abby started to work the gowns, Max and Kate cleaned the kitchen. After that, they wandered through the house. It was the first time either of them was there. Kate looked at the pictures on the fire place. There she found a picture of a young girl together with two women, one younger than the other. The older woman looked very kind, with a bright smile on her lips. There was no question; all three of them were related somehow. Kate supposed the younger woman and the child were daughter and granddaughter of the older woman.

The little girl was about five years old. She had the same hair-color as her mother; a reddish brown. The child looked up to both women, very happy to have them all together.

Kate was very curios who those persons were, so she took the picture and went into Abby's atelier.

"Abby, who are those persons in the picture?" Kate asked, showing Abby the picture she was speaking about.

"Oh, that's my little family. Grandma Ashley and my mother Jennifer. That was one of the few days we all spent together and this is one of the few pictures I have of my mother." Abby explained.

"That is you? But the child has red hair."

"Well, that's the way I am. But I don't like the color much so I changed them to black. Much better, isn't it?"

"Yeah, looks much better on you. Where is your mother now? Do you have any contact with her?" Kate asked, eager to learn more about Abby.

"Last time I heard from her, she was Paris. Do you believe if I tell you, she working with NCIS, too? I think she was one of the reasons I started with forensics. Ash wanted me to become a designer just like her, but I rather investigated old burnout cars, trying to find the reason for the fire."

"I'm really glad that you started with NCIS even you are an amazing designer, Abbs." Kate told her and put the picture back on its place.

Kate and Max waited until noon, but Abby was still working on the gowns. She was completely taken by the work and it seemed that she had forgotten about her visitors. But it didn't matter for Kate or Max. There were just one little problem. Abby was the only one with the car. Of course they could call for a cab, but they had a better idea; calling Gibbs to get them. So Kate took out her cell and called her fiancé.

"Hi honey, did you have a nice day with Abby and Max?" Gibbs asked, answering the phone.

"Hello to you, too Jethro. We had a nice day and actually we still have. That's the reason I'm calling."

"What is wrong, my darling? Some problems with the wedding?" Gibbs asked worried.

"No, everything is fine. Abby is taking care of the last big part. We went shopping with Abby's car and in the morning I got to work with you. We don't have a way to get home."

"Oh, I will get you. You are still with Abby I take?"

"Yes, we are still at Abby's. We would ask her, but she is deep in thoughts. No way to get her attention. You know how she can be."

"Oh yeah. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Love you."

"Love you too. See you soon."

Meanwhile Max made some sandwiches for Abby and a note, telling her both of them got home. They didn't want to disturb her, the note said.

Kate and Max waited outside for Gibbs. When he got there, they entered the car and went to 'casa DiNozzo'.

"Did the two of you have a nice day?"

"Oh yeah, it was a very interesting day. We learned much about Abby. Did you know that she grew up with her Grandma? Did she ever tell you that her mother works with NCIS, too? Or that she can draw, and I mean really draw." Max said.

"I personally think better than me Jethro." Kate said.

"No, I didn't know that. She never told me about her past. I don't know anything about her family or what she does besides work. We are friends, but we never spoke about those topics. We just spent some time together, you know having dinner sometimes or going to the cinema or some concerts." Gibbs explained.

"Then we know more than you for the first time. What a feeling." Kate said grinning.

"Don't get used to it. You know, I know nearly everything, Katie." Gibbs smiled back.

"Not everything, Gibbs but you have a good knowledge of nearly every topic."

"Thanks Max. So I don't think you are going to tell me more about Abby's past, aren't you?"

Both of them shook their head no.

"Okay, then would you tell me what Abby got so busy with? Or is it a secret, too?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know if you can call it a secret, but it clearly has something to do with her past and our weddings." Kate said.

"Something I have to worry about?"

"Only if Abby can't get it finished until the wedding day. Abby is making our gowns, Jethro."

"Abby make your gowns? She can do that?" he asked unbelieving.

"Yeah, she can. She got the gift from her Grandmother who was a designer herself. Like Abby told us, for some well-known labels. Most of the cloths Abby wear are handmade."

"I never thought Abby would be someone who handmade their cloths. Abby is a girl full of surprises."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? More to come soon. 


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Slowly this story is coming to an end. There are only two other chaps left. For disclaimer see part one.

* * *

**Part 29**

Gibbs' complete team had taken holiday, since the wedding was only one week away and all of them were occupied with different matters than work. Abby was still busy with the wedding-gowns. Max and Kate were over at Abby's place several times to try on the dress. Both of them were stunned about what Abby was doing for them.

It was time for Kate friends and Gibbs brother to arrive. They had arranged for all of them to stay at a local Inn, not far from Gibbs' house.

The guys from Las Vegas were the first to arrive. Kate went over to the airport to get them. She already had rented two cars for them for their visit.

Kate entered the arrival area and waited for her friends to come. Finally they came, Gil leading them toward her.

"Katie-bug! It's so good to see you. You look great." Gil said, giving Kate a hug.

"Liar, I'm fat and I don't look great. But thanks for trying. Had a good flight?"

"Perfect, it's not Hawaii but I'm out of the lab. Something that nearly never happens." Greg said.

"Well, it's a special occasion. How about dinner tonight with my friends and co-workers? And you will meet the second couple that is going to marry on Saturday." Kate asked while going to the cars.

"Sounds good. I really would like to meet the persons you are close now. And I would like to see Gibbs again." Gil said.

"Whoa, you want to see someone again? I'm surprised. Cath, what did you do to him?" Kate asked smiling, knowing about Gil's social skills.

"I don't know. Since the night you left Vegas, he was speaking about nothing else but Gibbs and you. Both of you had him really impressed. The next thing he is going to do is asking you to show your workplace." Catherine explained.

"I can do this but actually we are all off work. But I can give you the grand tour." Kate smiled. "I rented you some rooms at a local Inn, not far from my new home. It's best you follow me with your rental cars. I suppose none of you had been here before?"

"No, that's the first time. So lead the way, Katie."

They all got in one of the cars and followed Kate to the Inn.

"Hello Mrs. Sanchez." Kate greeted the woman behind the clerks' desk.

"Ms. Todd, your guests finally arrived?"

"Only the first part of it. More coming in tomorrow and on Friday. Let's see how many rooms we will need."

Gil and Catherine were taking a room together with Lindsey. Nick and Sara were taking a room, too. That left Warrick together with Greg.

"Why is it ever me that is stuck with Greg?" Warrick asked.

"Get yourself a girl and Greg is all for himself." Nick said grinning.

"Perhaps I can help with this task. At least I can show you a person, who can keep Greg some company this week." Kate said.

"Great. Is it a girl? Young? Sexy?" Greg asked excited.

"Thanks Kate, now I can't get him down until he sees this person." Warrick complained.

"You will meet her tonight. I think you will get some rest now? We have enough time tonight and the rest of the week. We'll show you the city another day, probably together with Jethro's family. One of his brothers and his family is coming in tomorrow. They haven't seen each other in about 15 years."

"Okay, I'm happy that we just can spend some time with you. And with my little family." Gil kissed Cath on the forehead.

"Get a room, guys." The rest of their team and Lindsey said in union.

"I'll swing by at seven so we can go to the restaurant together." Kate said and left for her home.

At seven o'clock Kate and Gibbs knocked on the doors of their guests. All of them were ready and eager to leave; especially Greg.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the restaurant they had picked out. They went straight to a separate room, just for them. The team from NCIS was already waiting for them.

"Kate, Boss-man finally you are there." Abby greeted them.

"Well, it's kind of difficult to get seven persons ready at the same moment. How about I introduce you all?" Kate asked and started to introduce all off them. Then they got seated. Abby sat between Greg and McGee. McGee wasn't happy with this, since Abby started almost immediately to talk to Greg about work. Greg on the other hand began to flirt with Abby, something McGee didn't like either. Nick and Sara sat next to Greg, but they were busy with themselves, being a couple in love. Tony sat next to Max and on his other side Warrick took a seat. Next to him sat Ducky and soon both of them were talking – okay most of the talking did Ducky, but Warrick didn't seem to mind. Lindsay sat next to Max and her mother, who sat next to Gil with Kate on his other side. Of course Gibbs was seated next to Kate.

Soon a very lively conversation was going, most about how Kate and Gil meet and became friends all those years ago. Gil had quiet a reputation among the NCIS team. Especially Abby had read about him and his great success in the investigation field. So it was only rationally to talk about work, but it wasn't the normal work talk but each of them spoke about difficult cases they had solved.

It was a nice evening but about one a.m. all of them were too tired to keep their eyes open. So all of them got home or to the inn, promising to spend the next day together.

* * *

the next day

Michael had just called Gibbs on his cell phone to tell him that his plane had just landed. Gibbs promised to get him and take him to the Inn. Kate was away to spent some time together with Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey, while he stayed at home to work a little bit on his boat. God knew when he would find some time again to work on her.

So Gibbs went to the airport to get this older brother and his family. He was really eager to see them. All he knew about Michael's family that he was married and had four children. He had even met them once but since Michael moved to Russian they had lost contact. They called each other but they never spoke about family matters.

Arriving at the airport he immediately recognized his brother. But he was totally surprised to see the bunch of people which surrounded him.

"Leroy, my brother!" Michael shouted grinning, when he saw Gibbs entering the waiting area. He just knew how much Gibbs hated his first name.

"Michael, stop calling me like this or I have to place you on the next plane back to Mother Russia.", Gibbs said grinning, giving his brother a hug. "It's so good to see you. How have you been and where did you get all those people from? Some store in Russia where you can rent persons to act as family?"

"I see you are funny like ever, Jethro. But no, they are not rented. They all belong to me or at least the biggest part of them. Well, I was busy starting a family not like one of my other brothers." Michael teased him.

"Well, you will be surprised I think. But you will see tonight. You are all going to have dinner together with my fiancée Kate. She is looking forward to meet you."

"Where is she by the way? I really hoped to meet her now. She must be one kind of a woman when she was able to get you in front of an altar again. I remember all to clear what you said after your last divorce." Michael said.

"Kate is really one kind of a woman. She is all I ever wanted. She's with some friends of her. You will meet them sometime this week, I'm sure of that. I think you all will like them. So how about we get you all settled in your Inn?" Gibbs asked. The children were getting cranky and one of the babies had just begun to cry.

"I think that's a very good idea."

They went to a rental car service and rented some cars for Gibbs' family members. Soon they were on the way to the Inn, where they got some rooms. Gibbs promised to get them at seven o clock for their dinner date.

When Gibbs got back home, Kate was already back from her visit by Grissom.

"Hi darling, I take you got Michael from the airport?" Kate asked when Gibbs entered the house.

"Hi. Yes I got him and his family. They are more than I supposed. You will meet them tonight at the dinner. He already asked about you."

"Well, I'm really looking forward to meet your other brother. So they are a big family?" Kate asked curious.

"You can say that. I never got all of their names. I'm not even sure I was introduced to all of them. But I think Mike will introduce both of us properly tonight at dinner."

"Oh dinner again. I just hope the wedding is soon over. With all those dinner dates I'm really getting fat." Kate complained.

"Honey, you are pregnant with twins. You are supposed to gain weight."

"But you are not the one who has the problem with loosing weight afterwards." Kate returned and went to take a shower.

Seven o' clock sharp Gibbs and Kate arrived at the Inn. All of Gibbs' family was ready to go, well that was one of the advantages by growing up with military; you know how to get ready at a deadline.

Kate was surprised, too when she saw all the persons. Gibbs had told her, he had a smaller family than her own but she was really thinking he was wrong with that.

They got to small bistro, Michael knew from the time he spent in the DC area. Both Kate and Gibbs had never been there before, just like the rest of the family. Most of them were for the first time into the US.

Gathering around a table, Michael introduce his family.

First there was his wife Amanda. She was a tall, dark haired US citizen. She worked with Navy, too. That was the way the both of them met. At first Amanda had been his secretary but time moved on and they felt in love. They were married since 28 years and they were still in love, everyone could tell.

Next was the first pair of twins; the 27-years old Jack and Meredith. Both of them took after their mother, they just looked like her with the same hair and eye color.

Jack was married to Amy and they had twins, too. Mandy and Sandy were just 10 months old. Kate was totally taken by the babies.

Meredith was married to a Norwegian named Lee van dar Varth. He was a scientist, working for some great laboratories. They had a four year old daughter named Nicole.

Then there was the next set of twins; the 23-years old Bradley and Christian. Both of them looked like a much younger version of Jethro Gibbs. Both of the boys had taken along their girlfriends, Violet and Megan. They fit perfectly well into this family since the girls were twins themselves.

The last set of twins was named Elisabeth and Gabriella. They both looked like a mixture between Amanda and Michael. They just turned 15 and Gibbs didn't know that they even existed.

Again they talked about how they have met and how Kate was able to drag Gibbs in front of the altar again. Kate did like this part of Gibbs family much. She was really looking forward to see Gibbs twin and his family. But Kate was sure about one thing; this was a great family she was going to marry.

The evening they spent together was very nice, but even the best night had to end. So Gibbs and Kate walked Michael and his family to the Inn and went home themselves.

The next guests arrived on Wednesday. This time they were from Max and Tony's side. Tony had sent his private plane up to Seattle to gather OC and her gang together with Shang, Bling and his wife and Asha. When they arrived, Max and Tony went to the airport to get them. Like the rest of the wedding party, they would stay at the same Inn as Gibbs' guests. Of course Max spent most of her time with her friends. After all she hadn't seen them in quiet some time. Tony spent most of his time with his friends, too.

On the same day, Jess and Charlie would arrive. Since they knew their way around it was not necessary to get them. They went straight to Gibbs' house, where Kate and Gibbs were getting ready for dinner. Gibbs was the one who opened the door.

"Jess, Charlie! Glad you made it. Come in, we were just about to have dinner. Of course you are staying. Kate is in the bedroom, but I'm sure she will be down any minute." Gibbs said when everyone was inside. And just in that moment, Kate came down the stairs.

"Jess, Charlie." She said when she sow their guests. She was happy to see them again.

"Kate, you look great." Charlie said and got to her to hug her. When he was finished with that, Kate saw the four other persons for the first time. There were again two sets of twins, Kate hadn't seen previous.

"I didn't know, you had children of your own. I never have seen them when we visit you?" Kate said.

"They were at my mothers house for the weekend, so you didn't see them. How about we introduce you?" Jess asked.

"At first there are the older twins Phillip and Isabelle and the younger ones are Madison and Hunter. Guys this is Kate, she is going to be your aunt in a few days." All of them said hello to her. Kate was sure surprise to see the children.

"Okay, now I definitively know that twins run in your family." Said Kate grinning.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Jess asked.

"Nothing special, just everyone in this family has twins. No wonder I end up pregnant with twins." Kate said and laughed.

Together they had dinner and it was a very nice evening.

On Thursday Kate's family arrived. Kate wasn't looking forward to it, but it was her family after all. In the evening their was a big dinner, with all guests from both couples. It was the first time all of them were together. They were all introduced and soon little groups were forming between them. Abby and Greg spend most of the time together, since they had arrived from Vegas. Nick and Sara were together, just like Grissom and Cath. Lindsey was playing with the children around. She was soon making friends. Warrick was chasing OC since she was the only other afro-American person around. He didn't know that she was lesbian. Tony tried his best to get Asha to meet McGee. He personally thought, they would fit together perfectly well.

At the end of the evening, Asha and McGee were close just as OC and Warrick. Seemed like she had forgotten, that she didn't like guys.

It was the night before the wedding should take place. Abby got everything ready, even the gowns for Max and Kate. But she didn't tell any more details about the wedding itself.

Kate and Gibbs were at the house. Kate was taking a hot relaxing bath, while Gibbs sat in front of the newly brought television set. The table was set for dinner; all he was waiting for was Kate.

Then the door bell rang. They weren't expecting anyone and Gibbs wasn't really exited to answer the door. Normally it meant trouble but on the other side it could be important.

So he went to open the door and was really shocked to see the person on the other side. There stood a woman about 40 years old with long red hair and a face that hadn't changed much in the last 25 years.

"Hello Jethro, may I come in?" The woman asked, giving him a smile.

Gibbs got away from the door so the woman could enter, too shocked to act any other way.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked. That was the moment Kate came back from her bath.

"Jethro, who is this woman?" She asked, not knowing her. But Kate didn't have a good gut-feeling.

* * *

A/N: Guess how is coming? More in the next chapter. 


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the delay, but I had some big problems with my WORD, so I had to rewrite everything. But here is the next part of my story. This time the secret about the mysterious woman will be solved. Who is she and what is she doing here. Hope you like it. Only one more part is going to come.

* * *

**_Part 30_**

"Jethro, who is this woman?" Gibbs heard Kate asking, but he wasn't sure what to answer. He knew who this woman was, but he didn't know the reason why she came to him on the night before his wedding.

"Kate, meet Jennifer Shepard. We worked together some years ago." Gibbs explained. There was more than work, but at the moment Kate didn't need to know.

"What are you doing here, Jen?" Gibbs asked again.

"Why so grumpy, Jethro? I thought you would love to see me again after more than 25 years. I take I was wrong." The woman said giving him a smile.

"Okay, it's good to see you but you have an awful timing, like ever. I'm going to marry tomorrow and there are still some things we need to take care of. So tell me the reason you are here, please."

"Oh, you are going to marry? Congratulation. I just came by to tell you that I'm transferred back to DC."

"Why would I care where are you working? We hadn't been this nice to each other the last time we had seen us. Why should this change now?" Gibbs asked getting more annoyed with every single second.

"I think you should care since I'm going to be the replacement of Director Morrow. I'm going to be your supervisor, Jethro."

"I didn't know Morrow was going to leave." Kate said. It was the first time she spoke since the woman came to them. "Have we met before? I'm not sure but somehow I think I know you?"

"Oh, you know Director Morrow? You are working with NCIS, too? And I don't think we have met before." Jennifer answered.

"That's none of your business, at least not at the moment. So you just came along to tell me that you I will work for you now? Why do I think there is more then this, Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Probably because there is more to tell. But I think the night before your wedding isn't be best time for doing it. I have waited 25 years, so what are one or two days more." Jennifer said.

"You are here, so just tell me."

"Okay, but I don't think you or your wife-to-be will like what I have to tell. Perhaps it would be better when we speak in private, Jethro."

"I don't have any secrets. Kate can hear everything you have to say. So start talking now or I have to ask you to leave."

"Okay, I'm going to tell you. But I have warned you that your wife-to-be won't like the news. When you left me in Paris 25 years ago I was pregnant." Jennifer said when she was interrupted by Kate.

"I know where I have seen you before. On a photo by..." This time Kate was interrupted by the ringing of the door bell.

"One day I'm going to disconnect that ding. This can't be any good. Why me? Why tonight? Is it too much to just have one quite evening with my wife?" Gibbs said, answering the door. Out there was just Abby.

"Hi Boss-man. I was just making sure you were alright. Can I come in? I have to speak to Kate and I just want to make sure everything is set for tomorrow? You know the timetable?" Abby said and didn't wait for an answer but went straight into the living room where she saw Kate sitting on the sofa with another woman. Abby only saw the back of this woman and her hair, but Abby could tell, that she wasn't going to like that. "Oh, I see you have some late visit. More relatives? Kate do you have one moment? There are some things I need to discuss with you." Abby said, being more nervous than the bride and groom both together.

When Jennifer heard the voice of the new guest she turned around to take a look on Abby.

Abby saw the other woman's face for the first time when she turned around. Abby had known that she wouldn't like that.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???" both, Jennifer and Abby said in union.

Gibbs and Kate had watched the scene unbelieving.

'They know each other? But how?' was all Gibbs could think of.

"I know where I have seen you before; on a picture at Abby's home." Kate finally explained.

Abby was too shocked to say anything. That could only be a terrible nightmare, she thought. Why was Jennifer here at her Boss' house? Where was the connection?

"Okay, that turned out another way like planned but now we can't change that. Why don't we all sit down?" Jennifer asked, being the only one who knew all the connections.

Abby was regaining her voice, too. But Jennifer and the reason why she was here wasn't important to her now. All she cared for was Kate, who looked like she was going to pass out any second.

"Kate, are you alright? Should I get Ducky or Sam?" She asked more than worried.

"I'm fine, Abs. But I think I'll go upstairs. This was way too much for me. Abby will you come with me, please?" Kate asked. Abby only nodded and went over to Kate to help her up. She never looked at Jennifer.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kate turned to Gibbs. "Jethro, would you finish up here and come to me. I really need you."

"I will come soon. Abby, take good care of her, will you?"

"Sure Boss-Man. I won't let anything happen to her." Abby said taking Kate upstairs.

Sitting down on the bed, Abby had to ask the questions burning inside her.

"Kate, do you know what Jennifer is doing here?"

"No, I have no idea. Jethro seems to know her but I don't know much more. She is the woman on the picture I saw at your place, the one with your mother and grandmother."

"Yes, she is on that picture. Jennifer is my mother. I really would like to know what she is doing her. I didn't even know she was back into the states." Abby said.

"All I know is that she will stay here for some time. She is going to take over Morrows job. Your mother is going to be all our supervisor."

"Great, just great. I never saw my mother when I needed her and now when I have found a family of my own she is coming back into my life. I don't need her anymore. Not when I have my own family." Abby said grinning at Kate.

"And what family would that be? Or are you telling me you finally hooked up with McGee?"

"Not with McGee. I was speaking about you and Gibbs. You are my family now, well at least some kind of family. I love you like you love your parents. And both of you are protecting me."

"Abby, I'm honored. And you know that you are my best friend. I'm very thankful for everything you did for us the last few weeks. I don't think I would have been able to take care of the wedding preparation."

"Don't thank me now. You don't know what will happen tomorrow." Abby grinned.

meanwhile down in the living room

When Abby and Kate were away Gibbs turned around to face Jennifer. "Care to explain this little act? Why are you really here?"

"Better you sit down Jethro." Jennifer said.

"I don't want to sit down, Jen. My wife nearly passed out because of you. Even she had met you for the first time tonight. Too much stress isn't good for her. And now I would really like to get the truth. Why are you here?" Gibbs paced the living room, too worried about Kate's health to sit down.

"Like I told you before we were interrupted and hell broke out, I was pregnant when you left me in Paris. I never got the chance to tell you that you were going to be a father. I tried to find you but, but no one was willed to tell me where you were. I gave birth to a daughter. Our daughter, Jethro."

"You are telling me that we have a child together. No way, Jen."

"It is true. You have a daughter with me. If you like it or not. You can test it, if you want."

"That happened 25 years ago. You never find a way to tell me that?"

"I didn't get hold of you in the first year. I couldn't raise her all alone, so I gave her to my mother. When your daughter was five, my mother adopted her. That was the best for my little angel."

"I can't believe it. What's her name? What does she look like? Do you have a picture? Where is she now? I want to meet her."

"Her name is Abigail." Jennifer said.

"Abigail. What a coincidence. A good friend of mine is named Abigail, the girl that came in just moments ago."

"I know, Jethro." Jennifer said.

Jethro needed some time to get the meaning behind that. "You know her name, Jen? Is she…?" Gibbs couldn't finish the thought.

"Is she our daughter? Yes, the girl who just came to you is your daughter, Jethro."

"Abby is my daughter? Oh my god. I have worked with her for 5 years and I never knew she is my daughter?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you previous. Like I said I never got a chance to get in contact with you. When my mother adopted her I gave up getting in touch with you. Abigail was happy with her; that was all I ever wished for her. When I learned that my daughter was going to be a forensic lab-tech I got her placed with NCIS. Director Morrow promised to have an eye on her and to put her on a good team. I didn't know you were her supervisor and Morrow didn't know about your relationship. But I see you did a good job with protecting her."

"I can't believe it. Abby, one of my best friends is my daughter. She doesn't know about that, does she?" Gibbs asked still shocked.

"No, Abigail doesn't know who her father is. Of course she asked question as a child but I was never around to answer them. And my mother didn't know about you, too. I kept you quiet a secret. Now that I'm back in DC perhaps I get the change to spend more time with her. I was going to tell her about you."

"I would like to do that. And I have to tell Kate. They are very good friends and now Katie is going to be Abs step-mother. That's quiet a shock. I hope Kate takes it well."

"And so do I. I never did want to cause any trouble. You were my first great love and deep inside me I still love you. I never forgave me that I didn't go with you. We could have been a real family. But I see it's too late now. My daughter doesn't want to spend any time with me I just hope she will accept you as her father. I don't want to cause trouble and I don't want to break your friendship with Abigail. I think I better get going now. Talk to our daughter and your bride. I wish you all possible luck for this marriage, Jethro."

Jennifer got up and went to the door.

"Thanks Jen and I think will we see us again, Director." Gibbs said grinning.

After Jennifer got away, Gibbs went up to the bedroom where he assumed Kate and Abby would be. When he entered the room he saw both women laying down on the bed telling stories about their lives.

"Sorry to disturb you." Gibbs said, sitting down on the edge of the bed on Kate's side.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Gibbs asked very worried.

"I'm fine now. Is she away?" Kate asked in return.

"Yes, she just left. I think both of you will know what this was all about."

Both women nodded.

"I take Abby you know her?" Gibbs asked, not sure about that.

"Jennifer Shepard is my mother, so I know her at least a little bit. I grew up with my grandmother since Jen was never around. The big question is, why you do know her."

"Well, 25 years ago I worked with Jennifer. Back then we had been a couple. And like Jen told me some minutes ago she was pregnant when we broke up in Paris. She never got the chance to tell me that I was going to have a child. She named her baby-daughter Abigail." Gibbs said, waiting for the reaction of his wife-to-be and his daughter.

"Okay, since Jennifer is Abby's mother and you were her --- boyfriend --- I take you are Abby's father?" Kate asked.

Gibbs only nodded.

"You --- are --- my --- father???" Abby asked and broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny, Abs?" Gibbs asked confused.

"I just told Kate that you are my family now. You and Kate. And now you tell me you are my real father. That's quite funny, isn't it?"

Gibbs and Kate had to laugh, too.

"So you don't hate me because I'm your father?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"Why should I hate you? You didn't know it either. And what could I asked more for. You are a great guy and I think you would have been I good father. And now I get a great step-mother and siblings. Do I have to call you Dad and Mom now?" Abby asked grinning.

"I think I can live with Gibbs or even Jethro." Gibbs said. "And what about you? Do you hate me, Katie?" Gibbs asked, really worried about her answer.

"Why should I? It's not like you lied to my about you having any children. You didn't know about the fact. And it happened way before we met. It's your past and you can't change that. No, I don't hate you. Actually it's quite good. Now we have a good babysitter for the twins." Kate grinned.

"Then there is still a wedding tomorrow?" Gibbs asked.

"You bet. You are stuck with me, Jethro. And we can't blow the wedding of after all your daughter did for us." Kate said, hugging Abby her soon-to-be step-daughter.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Please leave a review, so I know what you think. The last part will come soon. 


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hi guys. Here is the last part of my story. Perhaps I'm going to write a sequele, if you want. So, now on with the big wedding.

* * *

**Part 31**

The day of the wedding was a warm and sunny Saturday. Abby was really glad about that fact, since the wedding was going to take place outsides. Still both couples had no idea what their friend had planned.

Both brides were at Abby's place where they got ready for the ceremony. Ducky was taking care of getting the guys ready. Abby couldn't worry about everything. And since Ducky was the best man of Gibbs it was only fair for him to share his part at the preparations.

The wedding was scheduled for 2 p.m., but Abby, Ducky, Kate and Gibbs, Tony and Max were busy since the early morning hours. Kate and Max put on the dresses Abby had designed just for them. After that Abby took care of the hair and the make-up. Finished with that, Abby got herself ready.

To the surprise of Kate and Max Abby didn't wear a black dress. Her dress was dark blue and fitted her perfect.

"No black today?" Kate asked.

"Today is no day to wear black. It's a wedding and no funeral. But I can change if you insist on a black dress." Abby smiled. Finally the nervousness was fading away. Most of the preparations were finished and nearly nothing could go wrong now.

"No, that's perfectly fine with me. You know, Gibbs was kind of afraid, that the whole wedding was going to be dark."

"Well, you will be surprised so I hope at least. You are ready, girls?"

"As ready you can be. Oh my god, I'm nervous." Max said.

"Me too." Kate and Abby agreed.

The three women got outside where a white limousine was waiting for them. They got in and the driver started the engine.

at the same time at Ducky's place

"Jethro, calm down. That's nothing new to you, is it?" Ducky asked his very nervous friend.

"You are right, Duck but still I'm a nervous wreck. I have done all of this three times but I never felt like this. I hope I do the right thing."

"You are getting cold feet, Boss?" Tony asked.

"No! I love Kate and the baby. Perhaps that's the reason why I'm this nervous. I know for the first time in my life that I do the right thing. What about you, Tony? Any second thoughts?"

"Never. Finally I can marry Max. I dreamed about this day for the last two years. Max is all I ever wished for. Just like your Kate."

"You have totally changed, Tony. Ducky, do you know something more about the ceremony? Did Abby tell you anything?" Gibbs asked.

"My dear friend, you know Abigail. If she isn't going to give you any details, she isn't going to give you any details. All I know is that a car will get us in about five minutes. I hope you are finished, guys. Have everything? Do you have your wedding bands?"

Both Gibbs and Tony checked their pockets and nodded. Just in this moment the door bell rung. It was the driver of a black limousine. The car would take them to the place the wedding should take place.

The white limo had reached its destination. Kate and Max still didn't know where they were, since the car had tinted windows.

"Here we are but you have to wait a few more minutes. Gerry, the driver won't let you out off the car until I'm back. I have just to make sure that everything is like planned." Abby said and got off the car.

Outside she went to the place where all the guests were already waiting. Abby was really glad that they have found the spot. Abby turned around to take a look. Everything was like she had imagined.

Then the black limo came into her view. She went over to the car to greet the husbands-to-be.

"Hi guys, everything okay?" she asked when she opened to door to let the men out of the car.

"Ask again when everything is over, Abs." Gibbs growled.

"Oh I see, Boss-Man is not in a good mood. Gibbs that's your wedding. You are supposed to be happy."

"He is happy, just nervous that something will go wrong." Tony explained.

"Gibbs, nothing will go wrong. Remember, I planned the whole thing and with all the things that happened in the last few weeks, it can't be any worse."

"Okay, you are right. Nothing will go wrong. Where are Kate and Max?" Gibbs asked worried.

"Hey, calm down. Do you see the white limo? They are in there and waiting to come out. Ready for the wedding, guys?" Abby asked and took the guys to their places. Then she got back to the girls. Ducky and Gil Grissom where following her, since those both men would give the girls away.

"Max, Kate you can come out now." Abby said and opened the door of the car.

First of all Kate and Max took in their surroundings since they had no idea where they were. So both of them slowly turned around and at least Kate recognized the place. All she saw was green grass, the Reflecting Pool, the Tidal Basin, the Washington Monument, the Jefferson Memorial and the Lincoln Memorial. Everywhere she looked she saw white-pink colored cherry blossoms. Kate was sure about the place. It was somewhere between the Reflecting Pool and the Tidal Basin.

"Abby, it's beautiful here. That was a great idea." Kate said.

"Thanks, Kate. I'm glad you like it. Ready to go to your guys, because if we don't hurry Gibbs is going to get a heart attack."

"Oh, is it that bad?" Kate asked.

"Yes my dear Caitlin. He is really nervous but only because he knew that it's finally the last wedding ceremony he has to take part in." Ducky said.

"Okay, then let's get the party started." Max said and took Ducky's arm.

Kate took the arm of Gil Grissom, her old friend from her College days in Las Vegas.

"Have I told you, that you are a very beautiful bride, Katie-Bug?" Gil asked.

"Thanks Gil. That's all Abby's doing. She made the both dresses and she did our hair and make-up. I really don't know what I had done without her? I'm not sure if my wedding would have take place like this." Kate said while walking up to the men. In the background the wedding march was playing.

Inside a tent Gibbs and Tony were looking at their brides. Kate wore a white dress with red flowers sewed on it from the bottom of the dress up her waist. Max on the contrary wore a deep red dress with black embroidery on it. Both dresses reached down to the ground. It fitted both women perfect.

Abby was able to get a small orchestra to play some live music. Both family members were in front of the tent, which was decorated with different kinds of roses and cherry blossoms. There were flowers everywhere. The priest was already waiting there with Gibbs and Tony.

The girls went up there and were finally there where they belonged; right next to their grooms. All what was missing now were the best man and the bridesmaid. But they were already coming into the tent. Gibbs took Ducky, Kate took Abby, Tony took his old friend Bling and Max took her best friend OC.

The ceremony itself was like every other wedding. After both couples said YES, the whole party was going to the reception. Abby had rented a room at a local hotel, where they would spend the rest of the day.

"Abby that was wonderful. I really have to thank you." Max said. Both newlyweds and the rest of the NCIS-team were standing together.

"I'm really glad you liked it." Abby answered.

"Oh yeah, I never thought you were going to make the wedding like it was. You know it was kind of light for you. Where was all the dark stuff?" Gibbs asked.

"My dear friend, I think we always underestimated our dear Abigail." Ducky said.

"Ducky, you know that I hate this name. And how could I make a dark wedding for my most favorite people?"

"Abs, how can we thank you?" Tony asked.

"No thanks needed. I loved planning it. And I was already planning the wedding for Jethro and Kate. So one more didn't matter much."

"Did you call Gibbs just Jethro? Abby, you never call him Jethro." Tony said.

"Well, I don't feel like calling him Dad, you know?" Abby said smiling.

"Okay, you had planned his wedding, but that doesn't make him your father, right?"

"That not, but sleeping with my mother. Would you like to explain this, please." Abby said to Gibbs.

"Abby is really my daughter! I just learnt about it last night. Her mother, Jennifer came to see me yesterday. She told me about our daughter, who is nobody else than Abby. I never knew that I had a child. And Abby didn't know that I'm her father. She and her mother were never this close since Jen used to work overseas."

"That's unbelievable, Abby is your daughter and neither of you knew about it." Tony said.

"That was the same I thought yesterday. I was never close to my mom. Actually I grow up with my grandma. My mother only visited us a few times. I did miss her, of course but I did have my Granny. She was a really sweet person. She passed away when I finished school. Since then I'm on my own. When I started working with NCIS I found myself a family again. I really love you guys like family. That was the moment when I decided that I didn't need my mother any longer. Not that she was there for me often. But I finally had a real caring family. I knew that I could always trust you. And now, when I don't need her any longer she just comes back into my life. I was kind of shocked to see her at Gibbs house yesterday. I didn't even know that my mother was back in the States." Abby explained.

"That's some news the night before your wedding. We all can really be happy that there was a wedding to take place in the first place. How many women would have broken up with some news like that?", Max asked.

"I'm sure there would be some women but not me. Jethro has a child, why should I cancel my wedding because of that?", Kate said.

With the ceremony over all the guest enjoyed the party. All of them were really having fun. Soon there were forming small groups. New friends were made and everyone was enjoying the party. Abby was together with Greg, McGee was together with Asha. And even Warrick was having a good time with Original Cindy.

"Looks like everybody is happy." Kate said to Gibbs, Tony and Max who were all standing together, watching their friends. It was nearly midnight and the newlyweds were about to go home to have a party of their own when a firework started. Everybody looked up at the sky and enjoyed it.

"Abby, that was a great idea.", Kate said when the firework was over.

"Sorry, but I had nothing to do with it in the first place. But I did take this day with propose. I really hoped that the firework would take place tonight. That's a part of the Cherry Blossom Festival. I thought it would be a good idea."

"Yes Abby it was." They all said in union.

Close to one in the morning the party was breaking open. The new found couples and the family members were going back to their hotel. Only Tony, Max, Kate, Gibbs and Abby were left.

"Abby thanks again for everything. I never thought that a wedding could be fun like this. I can tell that everybody had really enjoyed today. But I think it's now time for us to leave for our honeymoon." Gibbs said.

"Oh, I really can understand. You don't know what else can happen, with your bad luck. You never told me where are you going." Abby asked facing both couples.

"Don't look at me, Abs. I don't have an idea where your father is taking me." Kate said, being curious herself.

"And I'm not going to tell you. You will see when we get there, honey." Gibbs said, kissing Kate on the nose.

"And you two?" Abby asked Tony and Max.

"At first we are going to spend a few days with our friends from Seattle. And then I'm going to take Max to a small family property." Tony grinned not telling more.

"I don't think you are going to tell me more than Gibbs did, are you?"

"Nope, Abs. But you love me that way."

"Watch it DiNozzo. You are married now and that is my daughter you are flirting with." Kate said grinning.

"Sorry Mrs. Gibbs. I think I will still need some time to get used to that fact. Abby is Gibbs daughter."

"Enough with that. Even you won't tell me where you are going I still hope I get a card from each of you and I will see the pictures you take. And now out of here."

* * *

So, how did you like it? Do you want another story? But it could need some time, since I'm currently writing on three other NCIS stories. Tell me, what you think. 


End file.
